


The Second Hand Unwinds [Traducción]

by bourneidentity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Diferencia de edad, Físico Liam, Físico Niall, Físico Zayn, Happy Ending, Ingeniero Aeroespacial Louis, M/M, NASA, es debido al viaje en el tiempo, fisica, harry en lencería, harry tiene 22, liam es de new york, louis tiene 30, niall es de california, referencias de depresión, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 53,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourneidentity/pseuds/bourneidentity
Summary: Louis Tomlinson es uno de los primeros miembros del ultra secreto proyecto de la NASA,Programa de Crono Exploración. Cuando las cosas terminan mal y es enviado aún más en el pasado del que se tenía planeado, no tiene otra opción que aparecerse en la puerta de su ex-novio.





	1. futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Hand Unwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698533) by [kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything). 



> **Nota de la autora:**
> 
> \- Todo lo relacionado a ciencia es falso así que si eres físico o matemático o un viajero del tiempo, por favor ignora todas los desaciertos. Tampoco he trabajado para la NASA así que todo esto es imaginación mía.
> 
> \- El título viene de la canción Time After Time by CIndy Lauper.
> 
> **Glosario:**
> 
> \+ Wormhole: También conocido como puente de Einstein-Rosen, es una hipotética característica topológica de un espacio-tiempo, descrita en las ecuaciones de la relatividad general, que esencialmente consiste en un atajo a través del espacio y el tiempo. [Si han visto Thor, entenderán]

                                                                 

                                                                                                                ∞

"¿Por qué siempre está tan jodidamente helado aquí?" Louis pregunta a nadie en particular mientras espera que el agua hierva. La única cosa por la que no ha caído aún, en sus casi seis años viviendo en Estados Unidos, es la obsesión por el café. Claro, le gusta tomar un latte de vez en cuando pero él se queda con el té. A veces pareciera que es lo único en su vida que no ha cambiado. Él en realidad escuchó la palabra _y’all_ [you all – lo dicen en NY] salir de su propia boca no hace más de una semana atrás y consecuentemente, pasó todo el fin de semana en frente de su televisión mirando BBC America, respondiéndole a la pantalla e intencionalmente fortaleciendo su acento de Yorkshire.

“Trece mil personas trabajando en la totalidad de estas instalaciones. No puedes hacer a todos felices. O sentirse cómodos. Bebe tu té y vámonos,” dijo Niall mientras movía su cabello fuera de sus ojos. Es menos que una orden, y más de un discurso que ha repetido numerosas veces en los últimos seis años y la practicada naturaleza de este saca a flote su acento californiano. Está parado en la entrada con una lata de Dr. Pepper en cada mano y Louis puede ver a Liam detrás de él en el pasadizo.

Louis termina de hacer su té, le da un último movimiento, deja la cuchara en la taza y sigue a Niall y Liam por el pasillo que lleva a la pequeña sala de conferencia para su sesión de instrucciones.

Esta es la más pequeña de las dos sesiones oficiales de sus misiones pero, la más importante. Esta es la real sesión de instrucciones, la otra a realizarse más tarde con los ‘peces gordos’ no es exactamente acerca de su misión. Louis voltea sus ojos todo el tiempo debido al ridículo secretismo de todo esto, los pasos que se toman para asegurarse de que nadie sepa que está pasando, y lo que él considera como una pérdida de tiempo y recursos.

Malik y el Doctor Franklin ya están sentados en la mesa del salón de conferencias cuando ellos entran. Realizan los saludos respectivos y comienzan a discutir para lo que vinieron a hacer.

“Caballeros,” el Doctor Franklin empieza.

Desde la silla de su costado, Niall murmura, “Si tú lo dices.” Y Louis apenas y puede contener su risa.

El Doctor Franklin aclara su garganta y continua, “Ustedes saben por qué están aquí, sin formalidades, solo un repaso de todo el procedimiento. Antes de comenzar, solo quiero decir que cuando le preguntamos a los tres de ustedes para unirse a este programa, nosotros esperamos que este momento pueda llegar. Ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida el llegar a este punto y sé que ustedes tres son los mejores que pudimos haber elegido. Ahora, para lo demás. ¿Zayn?” Él voltea y lo señala para que pueda continuar.

Louis mira su té y da un sorbo. Él sabe lo que está por venir, lo ha escuchado antes, de hecho, lo tiene memorizado. No significa que esté de acuerdo con todo esto y no significa que no lo haga notar. Es por ello que Malik y él no se llevan bien y nunca lo han hecho, eso y que Malik siempre ha sido poco amable y raro alrededor de Louis, aun cuando tanto como Niall y Liam le caen bien. Ellos están siempre preparados para acatar las órdenes sin cuestionamientos, lo que probablemente es lo mejor en este tipo de programas, considerando las situaciones en las que podrían estar envueltos. A veces, Louis se pregunta por qué fue elegido para esto.

“Ustedes ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Nada de lo que diga va a ser nuevo pero, tengo que decirlo de todas maneras. Así que aquí va.” Y aun cuando es informal y el resto de ellos están sentados alrededor de la mesa en solo jeans y polos de la NASA, Malik -en su siempre formal camisa de manga larga abotonada, corbata y bata de laboratorio- se para de su silla y da un paso atrás de la mesa. “Primero, quiero decir gracias. Doctor Payne, sin su trabajo con partículas subatómicas y elementos superpesados [elementos con grandes protones en sus núcleos], nosotros no hubiésemos tenido el elemento para construir el equipo para contener el wormhole cuando se abre.”

Louis asiente y mira a Liam saludar para luego ajustar su chaqueta y corbata invisible desde la esquina de su ojo.

Malik continua, “Doctor Horan, sin usted, nosotros no hubiésemos tenido un wormhole estable con el cual trabajar. Yo sé que tú y yo hemos trabajado juntos en materia exótica pero, es merecimiento tuyo.”

Esta vez, Louis se voltea para mirar la reacción de Niall justo a tiempo para verlo guiñar y hacer con sus dedos la forma de una pistola señalando a Malik. Es el turno de Louis ahora, así que Malik y él cruzan miradas.

“Tomlinson, el planeamiento, ingeniería y ejecución del Crono Cilindro no pudo haber salido mejor. Gracias por eso.”

Eso fue todo. Louis dirige su mirada hacia Malik, esperando a que este último vuelva a mirarlo porque acababa no solo de insultarlo sino a su trabajo y a su lugar en el programa. Como si solo hubiese trabajado en el cilindro.

Pero Malik sigue con sus ojos enfocados en otro lugar mientras dice, “Ya que todos los exámenes que hemos realizados han sido perfectos, siempre hay alguna chance para el error. Claro que todos ustedes son conscientes de ello. Para poder mantener esta misión lo más segura y acertada posible, necesitan usar las habilidades que han aprendido en meditación para aclarar sus mentes antes y durante el test.”

Malik se voltea para ver a Louis y dice, “las probabilidades de un aterrizaje inadecuado son minúsculas. Las calculaciones han sido hechas una vez tras otras y serán posteriormente calculadas con los datos específicos e información que los Crono físicos recolecten de ustedes. Estamos virtualmente positivos que todos aterrizaran correctamente. En todo caso, en el peor de los escenarios que un error ocurra, todas las instalaciones han sido construidas en lo que la búsqueda e historia nos dice que es territorio virgen aun así, en cuanto pasen algunas horas, caminen hacia la civilización.”

Louis tose en su puño y toma una respiración profunda. “Tengo algo que decir.”

“Por supuesto que lo tienes.” Malik voltea sus ojos y señala a Louis para que continúe.

“El hecho de que no estamos preparados para un posible mal aterrizaje es ridículo. Puede pasar pero lo hemos tratado como algo imposible, Malik.” Louis se inclina en su silla y comenta, “Todo lo que digo es que un poco más de búsqueda debió haberse hecho.”

“Todo lo que debió haberse hecho, se ha hecho, Tomlinson.” Malik cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo observa desde su posición y, por un segundo, Louis quiere saltar fuera de su silla y gritar pero, prefiere respirar profundo mejor.

Niall se mueve de su asiento y da palmaditas en el antebrazo de Louis. “Todo estará bien, hombre.”

“Tomlinson, nos hemos preparados para cada posibilidad e imposibilidad. Así que dime, ¿qué harás tú si hay un error en tu aterrizaje?” pregunta Malik.

Louis suspira y se recuesta en su silla, haciéndola mover de un lado a otro antes de decir, “Primero, me hago seguro de que este en una sola pieza. Visión, oídos, pulso, movilidad. Luego, camino. ¿Tú te das cuenta que mi suerte estaría jodida, verdad? Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin celular, nada. ¿Y qué pasa si no estoy en una sola pieza?”

“Estarás bien. Como he dicho, las chances son minúsculas y si sigues el procedimiento, no habría ningún problema.”

Louis aprieta su mandíbula para luego decir, “Claro pero, no estamos permitidos de contactar a la NASA porque estaríamos irrumpiendo con la línea de tiempo, caos, confusión, etcétera… Si somos afortunados, eventualmente encontraremos a alguien confiable para que nos pueda ayudar. E incluso así, estamos supuesto a cumplir con órdenes y mantener nuestras bocas cerradas. Estamos, literalmente, obligados a construir una vida desde cero y solo _a esperar._ ”

Malik toma un respiro y lo expulsa por su nariz, sus fosas nasales expandiéndose son el único signo de que está irritado. “No es probable. Tan improbable que si eso pasara, tú me puedes decir ‘te lo dije’ y yo personalmente me disculparé contigo, Tomlinson. ¿Puedo continuar?”

Por algunos segundos, Louis solo lo mira, dejando que su desprecio se haga notar en su rostro para luego decir, “Sí, señor.” Y regresa a su té porque esta conversación ha sido repetida miles de veces y nada lo convencerá de que Malik no es más que un engreído de mierda a este punto. Tan seguro de que sus cálculos son correctos que hay cero chance de error. Es exasperante.

El resto de la sesión marcha sin problemas. No hay razón para que suceda lo contrario, incluso la interrupción de Louis fue probablemente presentida y contada en el tiempo si él conoce en algo a Malik. Louis no pudo evitar el alejarse por un rato. Niall, Liam y él tenían tiempo para almorzar luego de esto, luego tenían que cambiarse en su uniforme oficial para la segunda sesión de instrucciones con que el presidente, de todas las personas, y luego tiene que irse a casa, dejar de procrastinar acerca de la maleta vacía que ha estado en el suelo al lado de su cama por dos semanas y echarse a dormir.

Su vuelo a London es mañana en la mañana y eso será seguido por el largo viaje hacia la Instalación Crono en Doncaster, donde él no ha estado en seis años. Luego de ello, viaje en el tiempo.

                                                                                                                ∞

Louis bosteza en su mano y su boca se estrecha tanto que sus ojos se cierran. Dejó su apartamento en Florida antes de que el sol salga y para el tiempo que aterrizó en Heathrow, esperó en la pista e hizo su recorrido por el aeropuerto hasta el carro esperando afuera, el sol se estaba ocultando una vez más.

Y ahora él está en el otro lado del viaje de tres horas desde Londres hasta Doncaster. Al menos tiene un chofer –aunque sabe que el conductor tiene una autorización de seguridad y probablemente no pasa sus días recogiendo a personas desde el aeropuerto- y ha podido ver a través de la ventana y dormirse.

Han sido seis años desde que él ha visto todo esto y mientras que pasan por The Dome y, algunos otros minutos después, el parque que su mamá le gusta llevar a sus hermanos los domingos, le extraña que casi todo sigue luciendo exactamente igual. No está seguro por qué sigue mirando, excepto que él sabe el por qué en algunos minutos, ellos pasarán por la fila de feos y antiguos departamentos de ladrillos donde Harry y él solían vivir.

En los seis años desde su ruptura, Louis ha construido ciertas técnicas y métodos que trabajan muy bien que lo aleja de pensar en Harry. La más extrema parte del plan ha sido evitar Inglaterra por completo –fuera de vista, fuera de su mente funciona después de todo- y ha valido la pena, aunque haya sacrificado el tiempo con su familia. En vez de eso, ellos hacían Skype y FaceTime todo el tiempo y ha gastado parte de sus ahorros haciéndolos viajar hasta donde él vive para que los puedan visitar, llevándolos a Disney World y a Universal Studios y pagándoles el hotel donde se hospedarían. Aun así, valía la pena.

El resto de sus esfuerzos han sido más apegados a lo típico post-ruptura, comportamiento de persona con el corazón roto. Manteniendo su vida libre de cualquier posible recuerdo de Harry y generalmente, manteniéndose ocupado. Por seis años.

Quizás el llevó un poco más lejos, qué con borrar toda referencia respecto a Harry y el hecho de que ellos estuvieron juntos desde su teléfono, computadora, casa, oficina y su apartamento. Su filosofía general era “si me hace recordar a Harry, bótalo” y luego se expandió a todo aspecto de su vida. ÉL incluso reemplazó un buen montón de su closet, también la costosa billetera de cuero que Harry le regaló en navidad justo antes de que se fuera a Estados Unidos. La billetera que forma parte de los souvenirs de la NASA funciona perfectamente.

Y con respecto a mantenerse ocupado, no lo necesita en realidad. Está ocupado con todo el ‘ingeniero astronáutico trabajando para la NASA.’ Esa fue la raíz de los problemas entre ellos en primer lugar y él solo se volvió más ocupado cuando fue seleccionado para el Programa de Crono Exploración.

Estaba agradecido por el tiempo –apesta que su carrera se convirtió, en especial después de que Harry hizo dejar muy claro que no estaba interesado en arreglar las cosas. Durante el primer mes de la ruptura, Louis llamó, mandó textos y mandó emails tan seguidos que debió resultar embarazoso. Pero Harry nunca respondió y cuando retorno el paquete que contenía el regalo de navidad que mandó Louis, sin abrir, se dio por vencido.

Ahora, está mirando con la boca abierta mientras pasan por la puesta de su antiguo departamento y está teniendo un duro momento dejando que los recuerdos no lo tomen por completo. Al menos puede decir que no le dijo al chofer que parara pero eso es, probablemente, solo porque él sabe que Harry se fue de la ciudad al año después de que terminaron. Su mamá se hizo cargo de decirle apenas ocurrió y después de ello, él le pidió que no vuelva a mencionar a Harry otra vez.

Louis suspira y cierra sus ojos, dejando que su cabeza caiga sobre su asiento. Trata de aclarar su mente, empujando todos sus pensamientos acerca de Harry y todo lo demás, enfocándose en el vacío hasta que solo quede eso.

El lugar es relativamente pequeño, mediocre y es un departamento de dos pisos. Seguro se debe para no llamar mucho la atención y, ya que solo sirve para un propósito, no hay necesidad de que sea grande. Louis recuerda al Doctor Franklin sugiriendo que se parezca a una fábrica pero Louis fue rápido en anular esa idea porque la gente de Doncaster se iba a preguntar quién está trabajando ahí, especialmente una vez que los locales se den cuenta que nadie de ellos estaba contratado. No había señalización y no había barreras en la línea de la propiedad, solamente se ve como una pequeña oficina.

El carro se estaciona por la parte de atrás y directamente en una de las puertas de los garajes pero Louis esperó hasta que la pesada puerta de hierro se cerrara detrás de ellos para poder salir del asiento trasero. Desliza su maleta por su hombro y sigue al chofer adentro. Cuando pasan por la puerta, uno de los Crono físicos estaba esperando, iPad en mano, y señala al conductor para que la sigan.

“¿Tomlinson?” Ella pregunta brevemente sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla.

“Ese soy yo,” Louis responde, tratando de mantener cualquier rastro de nerviosismo fuera de su voz. El vuelo lo dejó más cansado de lo que esperaba, aunque él no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior y en seguida piensa en Niall y su viaje más largo hacia Perth y espera que esté bien. Ellos han tratado de tomar en cuenta el jet lag pero, Louis se pregunta si veinticuatro horas serán lo suficientemente necesarias para recuperarse antes del viaje principal.

“¿Algún problema en el camino hacia aquí?”

“Nop.” Louis se pregunta si ella es militar. Ella suena a uno de ellos. Y se pregunta si la falta de formalidad la estará molestando.

Si es así, ella no lo deja notarse mientras continua preguntando, “¿Algo para tomar en cuenta?”

“Nada,” él responde y sacude su cabeza a la vez que una imagen de Harry parado en el frente de su antiguo departamento aparece en su mente.

“Sígueme,” ella dice y se voltea para caminar hacia el pasillo. Ella nunca se asegura para ver si yo la estaba siguiendo y Louis se toma un segundo antes de decirlo. Sí. Definitivamente militar.

A veces él piensa en el hecho de que él es, literalmente, el único miembro que no es militar en el Programa de Crono Exploración y se pregunta si hay una razón por el cual él fue elegido. Tanto Niall como Liam pasaron un tiempo en la Fuerza Aérea entre la secundaria y la universidad y, el Doctor Franklin era marino. Para ser honestos, Louis no cree que Malik ha estado relacionado con las Fuerzas Armadas pero, él no lo cuenta.

Niall dice que ellos eligieron a Louis porque él es el mejor ingeniero aeronáutico en la NASA pero, Louis cree que eso no es cierto. Claro, él es bueno pero, él ha trabajado con muchos otros, ha ido a la escuela con algunos. No había forma de que él haya sido el primero de su clase. Liam dice que lo eligieron _porque_ él _no_ pertenece a las fuerzas armadas, que ellos necesitan a alguien que esté lo más cerca de ser un civil para poder involucrarse. Quizás sea eso.

Él la sigue a unas escaleras y dentro de otro corredor, dejando que su mente se pierda todo ese tiempo. Está cansado y sus piernas y espalda están doliendo un poco de estar todo el rato sentado, primero en el avión y luego en el carro.

“Tomlinson,” ella dice, asustándolo y sacándolo de su línea de pensamiento. Está parada en la entrada de la puerta, abriéndola para que él pueda pasar. “Debes estar abajo para el desayuno a las cero-setecientos. Las pruebas comenzarán a las cero-ochocientos. Es importante que estés bien descansado antes del viaje, así que déjanos saber si hay algo que necesites para que puedas sentirte cómodo.” Ella señala a la pantalla cerca de la puerta y dice, “Solo presiona el botón de llamada y te traeremos lo que gustes.”

“Gracias, um…”

“Teniente Edwards.”

“Gracias, teniente Edwards. Yo debería estar bien. La veo en la mañana.” Louis asiente y empuja la puerta para que se cierre.

Es un cuarto pequeño, como un pequeño apartamento de una sola habitación en vez de un espacio con estilo militar, que es lo que Louis esperaba. La cama es pequeña pero luce cómoda, así que Louis hace algunas sentadillas, planchas y más ejercicios para luego bañarse rápidamente en el pequeño baño para quitarse el olor de avión fuera de él, se pone un par de boxers y sube a la cama. Solo necesita algunos antes de que esté dormido.

El desayuno es simple, un balance de proteínas, grasas y carbohidratos que hace a Louis pensar que ha sido planificado y calculado hasta en lo más mínimo. Las pruebas no son nada nuevo. Una rápida corrida en la máquina para correr –nada largo o rápido, presión sanguínea antes y después, unas cuentas pruebas de sangre, temperatura del cuerpo, talla, peso y eso era todo. Aun así, toma algunas horas, y para el tiempo que las pruebas estaban terminadas, era la hora del almuerzo. Después de ello, la teniente Edwards lleva a Louis de vuelta a su habitación donde, después de mandar un último mensaje en el chat de Whatsapp a Niall y a Liam deseándoles buena suerte y buen viaje, apaga su celular. Por el resto del día, se esperaba a que descanse, meditar y esperar.

El problema es que esas cosas no toman el resto del día y, solo hay ciertas cosas que Louis está permitido de hacer. No puede ejercitarse, leer o dormir. Su celular debe seguir apagado para que no pueda llamar a nadie. Así que, eventualmente su mente comienza a viajar. Él piensa en su familia, que no sabe que él está a unos kilómetros de ellos. El ser deshonesto no viene muy bien con él y los últimos seis años han sido difíciles para él; a veces la culpa se siente que como si lo destruyera por dentro.

Louis suspira y presiona sus manos en sus ojos. La culpa era más fácil de digerir y las cosas eran más fáciles de compartimentar cuando él se encontraba miles de kilómetros lejos pero, estar de vuelta a casa, ver su antiguo departamento… Mierda, incluso el oír el apellido de la teniente lo hacía pensar en Harry. Él nunca se ha arrepentido tanto algo en su vida que la forma en cómo las cosas terminaron con Harry, bueno, excepto por el hecho de que ellos terminaron todo en primer lugar.

Él se permite pensar un poco en Harry por un tiempo más, preguntándose dónde está ahora y qué está haciendo. Él espera que Harry esté feliz, eso es todo lo que Louis quiso para él.

Las horas restantes pasan lentamente y cuando la hora de la cena pasa, él empieza a ponerse irritado. Es entendible que no esté permitido de comer una comida tan cerca del viaje pero, no lo hace más fácil. Considera tomarse un baño pero no hay razón para ello ya que él se tendrá que bañar en el piso de abajo antes de comenzar el viaje. En vez de eso, espera impacientemente a que sean las once en punto, y cuando llega la hora, sigue a la teniente Edwards al primer piso.

“Todo lo que vas a necesitar está en la mesa dentro de esta puerta.” Ella lo acompaña por la habitación, mostrándole su uniforme para el viaje que aún sigue en su paquete hermético, le recuerda que debe de sacarse todo tipo de accesorio que tenga, repite el procedimiento que necesita seguir mientras se lava luego, señala una fila de casilleros. “Te veré a ti y al Teniente Harold en el otro lado de la puerta.” Ella hace gestos a la puerta frente al pasillo que dice ‘SALIDA’, sale hacia el corredor dejando a Louis solo, de nuevo, con sus pensamientos.

Louis observa al lado derecho de la habitación a la puerta marcada con ‘LLEGADA’, sacude su cabeza y se sienta en la banca al lado de los casilleros. Él necesita tener su cabeza en orden. No hay ninguna razón para que Harry esté ahora en su cabeza. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que él haya terminado con un teniente Harold y una teniente Edwards? Quizás él hará las matemáticas cuando regrese de su viaje. Por el momento, necesita olvidarse de eso.

Él presiona el puente de su nariz, cierra sus ojos e inhala profundo, decidido a aclarar su mente. No lo hace.

Después de un momento, se rinde y se quita la ropa, las acomoda y las mete en un casillero, preguntándose brevemente si necesita un candado como el casillero del costado, luego entra a la ducha y se enjabona el cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies, dos veces. Una vez que está completamente limpio y seco, cabello incluido, se viste en los pantalones de cordón de algodón, la túnica de algodón se la pasa por la cabeza y se sienta para ponerse las medias de algodón y las botas encima de estas. Luego, se toma unos minutos para aclarar su mente y centrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

Es una de las pocas cosas en las que Malik y él estaban de acuerdo, la meditación. Una menta clara podría hacer que el transportador tenga un trabajo más fácil. Lo último que necesitaban es a un Crononauta pensando en dinosaurios o algo y que interfiriera con el viaje. No es que ellos estén preocupados acerca de, accidentalmente, viajar a la Era Mesozoica pero, no hay alguna manera de estar seguro, además parece ser la mejor forma de concentrarse en el tema.

Louis inhala un último respiro y abre los ojos, se para y empuja la puerta.

“Tomlinson,” La teniente Edwards dice y asiente antes de mirar hacia abajo al panel de control y la pantalla de la computadora al frente de ella.

El hombre en el otro lado de la habitación –teniente Harold, Louis presume- se voltea y camina, esperando estar a unos metros de Louis para decir. “Si pudiera tomar su lugar en la mesa, podremos empezar. Estoy seguro que está cansado de esto pero, tendrá que recitar su misión.”

Louis parpadea un par de veces en un esfuerzo por no voltear sus ojos. Él sabe lo que está por venir después de todo. En el momento que toma su lugar en la mesa en el centro del cuarto, la teniente Edwards presiona el botón que grabará todo el proceso para la historia y Louis se toma un momento para calmarse un poco y para alejar la idea de que está por hacerse una Resonancia Magnética. No ayuda a la situación que la mesa empiece a moverse dentro de un tubo de metal.

Él empieza, “Louis William Tomlinson, Crononauta. Misión Dos. Viajando desde la Cámara de Crono salida a las cero-cien horas, viernes 14 de Octubre del 2023 en Doncaster, Inglaterra a la Cámara de Crono llegada  
a las cero-cien horas, sábado 14 de Octubre del año 2018 en Doncaster, Inglaterra. El procedimiento requiere que me mantenga en la Cámara de Crono llegada por una hora para las sesiones de instrucción y exámenes. A las cero-doscientas, sábado 14 de Octubre del 2018, estoy esperado a retornar aquí, en este tiempo y espacio.”

“¿Si la misión sale mal, señor?”

“Si no viajo tan atrás en el tiempo, igual estoy autorizado a seguir con el procedimiento y seguir con la hora de los exámenes y luego, debo de regresar aquí, a este tiempo y espacio. Si viajo más atrás en el tiempo, estoy a mi cuenta.”

“¿Usted entiende qué es lo que va a realizar, Tomlinson?”

“Sí, señora.”

El teniente Harold observa a Louis por un momento y dice, “es un honor trabajar con usted de nuevo, señor.”

El ‘de nuevo’ deja a Louis desconcentrado por un segundo, quizás él se ha encontrado con este Teniente antes y no lo recuerda pero, él logra parpadear y vuelve a aclarar su mente. En la distancia, puede escuchar a los tenientes hablando el uno al otro pero, él trata de alejarlo. El nerviosismo es de esperarse, de hecho, Louis se ha preguntado si él vomitará o si es posible que el viaje al tiempo pueda causar falta de control de algunas funciones de su cuerpo pero, centrándose en sí mismo ayuda a mantenerse tranquilo. Respira, contando despacio, hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

Él es consciente que están realizando cálculos de último minuto, poniendo coordenadas y su propia estadística en las formulas, haciendo funcionar el programa transportador que causará el viaje. Él ha visto a Malik realizar alguno de los viajes en una de las más aburridas presentaciones de Power Point. Él aunque sea entiende un poco, es solo que no es de su agrado. No es el área de su interés. Así que él se desconecta de todo, lo que probablemente es lo mejor en esta etapa.

La voz del teniente Harold hace eco dentro del tubo. “Contando desde atrás. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.”

Fugazmente, un pensamiento acerca de Harry entra en su mente pero desaparece así de rápido. Louis abre sus ojos y observa el interior del vacío lugar. Pareciera que el viaje estuviera empezando si es que el cosquilleo en sus extremidades fueran alguna indicación. Él trata de estar al tanto de todas las sensaciones físicas y mentales de su sesión de instrucciones antes de iniciarse el viaje.

De repente, el pequeño murmullo que viene de la estación de control comienza a crecer y a distraer por lo que Louis abre sus ojos y alza su cabeza para mirar desde el final del tubo como la teniente Edwards salta de su asiento, enfurece y se voltea, su voz subiendo de tono, “¡Teniente Harold!”

El grito asusta a Louis y frunce el ceño. Su mente viaja hacia Harry, luego a la extrañeza que lo rodea, las coincidencias en los nombres y las fechas.

*Sábado 14 de Octubre, 2023*

Cierra sus ojos de nuevo, tratando de volver a concentrarse en su punto de aterrizaje.

*Sábado, 13 de Octubre, 2018*

Louis respira profundo, tratando en vano de mantener sus pensamientos bajo control.

*Viernes, 13 de Octubre, 2017*

El día después que Harry lo llamó en la mañana antes de irse al trabajo y dijo que necesitaba un break de su relación. El día que Harry llamó de nuevo, tratando de arreglar las cosas, de disculparse, de trabajar en ello y el día que Louis arruinó todo.

En el otro final del túnel, Louis oía la voz de los tenientes. Y luego, no escucha nada por completo.


	2. pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Glosario:**
> 
> \+ Wormhole: También conocido como puente de Einstein-Rosen, es una hipotética característica topológica de un espacio-tiempo, descrita en las ecuaciones de la relatividad general, que esencialmente consiste en un atajo a través del espacio y el tiempo. [Si han visto Thor, entenderán]

Abruptamente, los ojos de Louis se abren, su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, su cuerpo entero duele y cansado como si él hubiese terminado de hacer mucho ejercicio que los entrenadores en la NASA les dejan hacer pero, su mente está alerta y se vuelve cada vez más con los segundos pasando.

Él está echado pero, definitivamente no en el tubo en la Cámara de Crono llegada. El cosquilleo de hojas secas y del húmedo pasto en la parte de atrás de sus brazos y cuello, junto con el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y parcialmente escondido por los árboles y nubes que observa una vez que sus ojos comienzan a enfocarse.

El momento en el que los brazos de Louis dejan de estremecerse, va a analizar su lista de posibilidades. Él está casi seguro que aterrizó en un área llena de árboles en donde las instalaciones serán, eventualmente, construidas, así que sí sabe en dónde está. Lo que no sabe es _cuando_ , aunque él piensa que es otoño porque estima que la temperatura está entre los 15ºC a 18ºC y hay hojas secas en todo el suelo alrededor de él.

Es probable que no haya viajado tan atrás en el pasado, ojalá no sean más de algunos años porque el prospecto de esperar a regresar a su propio tiempo ya es demasiado difícil. Sin dinero, identificación y sin forma de contactar a alguien, él en realidad no quiere vivir tantos años o quizás décadas, otra vez, mientras que intenta no ser visto por su familia, amigos, vecinos y su pasado yo. Él sabía que algo así iba a suceder y ellos deberían de haber estado preparados para tal eventualidad. Ellos lo hubieran estado si las opiniones de Louis hubiesen sido tomadas en cuenta pero, ellas siempre fueron invalidadas por Malik.

Louis suspira y se para, sacudiendo la tierra y las hojas de sus pantalones mientras que toma un vistazo de sus alrededores. Es definitivamente el punto en donde la Crono instalación será construida y, si es que él no está viendo cosas, por los árboles, puede ver modernos faroles en la distancia. Él camina hacia ellas, un poco tambaleante al principio pero, creciendo en estabilidad y fuerza con cada paso que daba y, cuando llega a la carretera, voltea a la ciudad, por única vez está agradecido de los ejercicios requeridos que él ha tenido que realizar los últimos seis años.

Mientras camina, Louis maldice a Malik, a su arrogancia y porsiacaso, a su estúpida cara bonita. Si hay algo justo en este mundo, en este mismo momento, Malik se está cortando mientras se afeita, desarrollando un salpullido de origen desconocido y chocando su cara en una pared de ladrillos. Las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Cuando termina de maldecir a Malik, vuelve a hace lo que hace.

Sabe que es un año antes que el 2018 porque ellos construyeron las instalaciones Crono en el verano. Louis realiza una línea de tiempo mental acerca de lo que pasará. Malik llega a la NASA en Abril de ese año, Niall y Liam en Mayo, poco después Louis es preguntado para formar parte del programa Crononauta. Todo sucede a un pasó rápido después de eso. Liam descubrirá su elemento superpesado de metal, Niall trabajará con Malik para estabilizar y expandir los wormholes y una vez que hagan ello, Louis diseñará e ingeniera un tubo desde los metales de Liam que son del tamaño perfecto para contener uno de los wormholes de Niall. Ellos casi trabajaban en ritmo con el otro, como si fuera coreografiado en el tiempo.

Ahora, todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar. Ellos estarán del otro lado del wormhole en el tiempo y espacio donde él se supone que debe de estar así que él solo tiene que estar ahí.

Louis gira hacia la izquierda en una esquina, siguiendo la carretera, buscando por algo, cualquier cosa que le dará una pista para saber _la fecha_ en que está. Debe ser tarde, después de la medianoche, si la tranquila, oscura y calles desiertas dan alguna pista. Y eso es bueno porque significa que él ha aterrizado en, al menos, una correcta coordinada, el día, la fecha y el año están siendo difíciles de determinar.

Él camina porque no sería buena idea parar y, cuando se encuentra en un cruce de caminos, se da cuenta que si toma la derecha terminará en la casa de sus padres. Con su mamá, padrastro y los tantos niños que existen en este tiempo.

Mierda.

Sin saber el año, no hay manera de saber si su pasado yo sigue viviendo en casa.

Así que toma el camino de la izquierda, hacia la ciudad, sigue caminando y eventualmente su mente se aleja y su subconsciente toma el mando. Sus pies lo llevan a pistas conocidas hasta que se encuentra en la vereda de su antiguo apartamento, excepto que sigue siendo su apartamento, mirando al batido Volkswagen que fácilmente reconoce como el de Harry, completo con la calcomanía de la NASA en la ventana trasera.

Es en algún tiempo después que se mudó para Florida para lo que iba a hacer un contrato de dos años con la NASA. Louis cierra sus ojos y se abraza a sí mismo porque de alguna u otra manera él _sabe_ que no fue tan afortunado de aterrizar en algún tiempo antes de su ruptura. De hecho, está casi seguro que de que sabe cuándo aterrizó.

Si está en lo correcto, y asume que lo está, él aterrizó a la una de la tarde-como era debido, en un sábado-como era debido, en Octubre- como era debido. Excepto que es el catorce en vez del trece y es 2017 en vez de 2018. Él estima que ha caminado, por lo menos, dos horas, poniendo que ahora sea tres de la mañana.

Louis sacude su cabeza y trata de relajar su mandíbula pero, no hay un lugar en él en donde pueda acumular su ira creciendo por dentro. No puede gritar o sino despertará a todo el vecindario, no puede golpear o patear algo a menos que vaya por el carro de Harry o al lado de la pared de ladrillos del departamento y, ni siquiera tiene buenos zapatos puestos. Él desearía saber en dónde está Malik en este preciso momento porque le encantaría descargar toda su furia directamente hacia él.

Por lo que es, por lo que puede recordar, antes de unirse a la misión de la NASA, Malik era un estudiante en Leicester trabajando en su Máster de Física. Eso es una de las cosas que Louis nunca pudo entender y una de las cosas que continúa teniendo en contra de Malik hasta este día. A él le han dado mucha libertad de acción para un persona con cero experiencia, recién salido de la escuela. El rumor dice que cuando fue recluido, a él todavía le faltaba un ciclo y que lo terminó en sus horas libres.

Leicester está muy lejos para ir caminando.

Louis toma un paso atrás y se sienta en la curva. Sus músculos duelen y solo quiere dormir pero, tiene que averiguar qué es lo que hará. Gasta unos minutos sentado, se vuelve a parar y comienza a deambular, luego se da cuenta de que si alguien mira por su ventana, él no solo se hará visible sino que también parecerá como si fuera a causar problemas. Así que se vuelve a sentar en el piso atrás del carro de Harry donde las chances de que lo vean son mínimas, al menos hasta que el vecindario comience a despertarse en unas horas.

Una hora más tarde, aproximadamente, no tiene a donde ir. Él sabe que la mejor probabilidad es de pedirle ayuda a Harry porque él vive solo y es, obviamente, confiable pero, Harry lo odia probablemente. Fueron seis años atrás para Louis pero lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Antes, él también se odiaba a sí mismo. Lo sigue haciendo un poco.

Una puerta se cierra en algún lugar detrás de Louis y todo su cuerpo se paraliza. Se inclina hacia adelante hasta que pueda ver bajo el carro de Harry para echar un vistazo al departamento. Son como las cuatro de la mañana que es la hora en la que Harry se va a su trabajo en la pastelería. Él está parado ahí, batallando con el cerrojo de la puerta pero, en el momento que funciona…

Louis se mueve hacia el otro lado del carro en sus manos y rodillas, su corazón latiendo con la adrenalina y cuando Harry está en el carro, preparado para marcharse, la decisión ya está hecha para él. Así que se planta al lado de la puerta del copiloto y golpea la ventana. Él al menos está agradecido de que el grito de Harry haya sido encubierto por el metal y ventanas de su carro.

Harry puja con la manija del carro pero, finalmente, la abre y ya se encuentra gritando mientras sale del carro y se para para encarar a Louis. “¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?”

Está temblando, Louis puede ver sus manos temblar cuando lleva sus dedos a pasarlos por su cabello.

Louis alza sus manos y mientras que ellos seguían moviéndose, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro para ver si alguna cortina estaba siendo puesta a un lado pero felizmente pareciera que Harry no despertó a nadie. Aun así, él alza un dedo y los pone en sus labios para callar a Harry.

“¡Vete a la mierda! No me digas que esté-” Harry parece recordar que son las cuatro de la mañana porque logra susurrar la última palabra. “Tranquilo.”

“Lo siento,” dice Louis instintivamente pero, él sabe que fue un error apenas las palabras salen de su boca porque Harry le levanta el dedo medio, cierra la puerta de su carro, se voltea y vuelve de nuevo al apartamento. Louis lo sigue, no porque él espera que pueda entrar pero porque puede escuchar a Harry murmullando a sí mismo y él quiere saber que está diciendo.

“Debí haber sabido mejor que salir de la cama… Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… ¿Qué carajos? Por qué… odio este maldito cerrojo…”

Automáticamente, Louis agarra las llaves. Hay algo que él siempre solía hacer cuando vivía aquí porque Harry se volvía cada vez más frustrado con el cerrojo hasta que él, literalmente, se ponía a hacer rabieta. “¿Me permites?”

Harry le frunce el ceño, logrando sin éxito mover la llave unas cuantas veces más para luego resoplar, moviendo el cabello fuera de su cara y hacerse a un lado. “Está bien.”

Le toma a Louis un poco más de lo normal pero, logra hacer que se abra, empuja la puerta, alcanza adentro para prender la lámpara que está por la puerta y se hace a un lado para que Harry pueda pasar primero. Él observa a Harry inclinarse sobre la pared para sacarse sus botas y pregunta, “¿No vas a ir a trabajar?”

“No. Quiero decir, iba a ir.” Harry se voltea en el umbral de la puerta y Louis puede ver ahora, por la luz de la lámpara, cuán cansado se ve pero, lo deja sin aliento el ver cuán hermoso es. Seis años después y Louis piensa que puede observar a Harry por horas. “Ellos me dijeron que me podía tomar el día libre pero no podía dormir así que iba a ir de todas maneras pero,… ¿Tú en serio viajaste hasta aquí para arrastrarte? Te lo dije, se ha acabado. Hemos terminado.”

“No, um… en realidad, yo-”

“¿Qué carajos estás usando? Te pareces a una enferma o algo así.”

“Oh yo-” Louis mira hacia abajo, hacia sí mismo. La túnica y los pantalones si se parecen a las que usan las enfermeras, especialmente con la rara tela en sus pies. “Es algo relacionado al trabajo.”

Apenas lo dijo, cierra sus ojos. Quizás es un efecto alterno del viaje en el tiempo que él no pueda evitar poner su pie en su boca.

“Una cosa del trabajo. Claro. Lo he escuchado millones de veces. ‘El contrato de no divulgación significa que no puedo hablar de ello, incluso contigo Harry.’ Lo que sea… ¿Alguien te dejó aquí? ¿Puedes… llamarlos y decirles que te recojan?”

“No, yo… Nadie me condujo hasta aquí. No puedo llamar… Mira, um… ¿Puedo entrar?”

Harry inhala profundo y sus fosas nasas se expanden cuando exhala pero, asiente solo una vez y se pone a un lado para que Louis pueda pasar por la puerta, luego desaparece por el pasillo. Louis echa un vistazo alrededor y es justo como lo recuerda. El sofá que consiguieron de tercera mano de Gemma, la rara colección de sillas de segunda mano alrededor de la mesa plegable en la cocina, la mesa pequeña que ellos decidieron armar por si solos en un ratito, un fin de semana. No está a nivel y está hecha de más de uñas que de madera pero, el recuerdo de ellos armándola juntos hace que Louis sonría.

“Voy a volver a la cama. No me siento con ganas de hablar contigo ahora, así que…” Harry dice desde el final del pasillo y Louis alza su mirada a tiempo para atrapar la almohada y el montón de sábanas que Harry le tira. “Puedes dormir en el sofá. Hablaremos en la mañana.”

Louis lo mira caminar fuera de su campo de visión y justo cuando Harry cierra la puerta detrás de él, Louis se da cuenta que el dolor en su pecho no es un efecto del viaje en el tiempo o un síntoma de estar completamente exhausto. El anhelo que él ha sido capaz de ocultar de sí mismo por los últimos seis años ya no está más oculto, ha vuelto por venganza.

El sofá es un lugar horrible para dormir pero, es mejor que el asiento trasero del auto de Harry, el cual estaba contemplando meterse justo antes de que Harry saliera. Louis se envolvió en la sábana y puso su cabeza en la almohada, rodeado con el confortante olor a hogar y Harry. Con sus ojos cerrados, él pasa por el proceso de aclarar su mente y relajar su cuerpo para después, quedarse dormido.

Su cerebro no deja de trabajar mientras está dormido y cuando se despierta, es con una mente clara y con una mejor idea de qué es lo que debe de hacer. Él está acurrucado en un lado así que logra estirar sus piernas y parpadear sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtran por las cortinas abiertas.

“Tu cabello está diferente,” Harry dice y Louis casi salta del pánico. Está parado detrás del sofá, mirando a Louis desde arriba y, han sido horas, pero él sigue luciendo igual de cansado como lo hacía a las cuatro de la mañana.

“¿Qué hora es?”

“Casi las dos.”

Louis se sienta rápidamente y trata de buscar su celular por un momento hasta que recuerda que no está aquí. Se pasa las manos por la cara y luego mueve su cabello fuera de sus ojos. “Estoy sorprendido de que me dejaras dormir tanto.”

“Sí, bueno, traté de despertarte pero, tú estabas… no lo sé. Pensé que estabas muerto por un segundo. Chequé tu pulso y todo pero no, solo estabas durmiendo.” Harry camina hacia la cocina y Louis solo lo observa.

“Oh,” dice Louis y está consciente de esa información para luego mencionarla en su eventual sesión de instrucciones.

“Claro. Así que,” murmura Harry y, suena tan formal que hace que el estómago de Louis se retuerza. Pone dos tazas de té en la mesa movediza, se sienta en la otra punta del sofá y frunce el ceño mirando sus manos en su regazo. “No me había dado cuenta que tu cabello estaba tan largo. Creo que no pude apreciarlo cuando hicimos FaceTime.”

“Um, sí…” Louis mira hacia su regazo y enlaza sus dedos juntos. Esta iba a hacer una dura conversación. Él no pensó que iba a empezar con su cabello.

Está mucho más largo de lo que estaba hace seis años atrás. Louis sabe eso, él solo no pensó en eso. Hay algunos cambios que él se pregunta si Harry los notará. Alguno de ellos están cubiertos, como los seis kilos en músculos que ha ganado por el programa de entrenamiento Crononauta y el tatuaje en el centro de su pecho debajo de las letras escritas en su clavícula. Tres relojes. Pasado, presente, futuro. Alguno de los cambios son visibles ahora, si solo Harry lo mirara. Pero notó el cabello, quizás él estaba observando cuando Louis no estaba mirando de vuelta.

En su visión periférica, puede ver a la mano de Harry yendo hacia él. Agarra la barbilla de Louis e inclina su cabeza a un lado y Louis sabe qué es lo que está buscando pero, él no lo encontrará. Aunque es paciente y deja que Harry observe sin moverse. Aun cuando Harry restriega su dedo un poco fuerte en el cuello de Louis y pregunta, “¿Lo tapaste con maquillaje?”

“No, Harry. No hay nada allí.”

“Vete al carajo, Louis. Yo sé lo que vi y yo sé cómo la culpa se ve en tu cara así que no trates de mentirme acerca de esta mierda.”

Louis sacude su cabeza y suspira porque, ahora que él tiene su oportunidad, no sabe si tratar o no de explicar qué es lo que realmente pasó esa noche hace seis años.

“¿Tienes planes para hoy?” Louis pregunta, esperando que Harry lo siga con el cambio de tema.

“No. Ya lo he dicho, estaba en mi horario el ir a trabajar pero ellos, um… Bueno, ayer estaba hecho un desastre, así que me enviaron…” Harry se abraza a sí mismo y mira a otro lado. “No tengo planes.”

“Ok. Bien. Yo, um… Tengo que decirte algunas cosas. Con respecto al trabajo. Pero son… Es bien complicado y-”

“Claro, Lou, ya me conoces, estúpido trabajador de pastelería, apenas puede contar las monedas, no hay forma de que yo-”

“Basta. No… Nunca pensé que fueras estúpido. No eres para nada estúpido. Tú has pateado mi trasero en casi todo los juegos de trivia que existen. Por qué… no importa. Solo… Tomaremos nuestro té y luego, um, podemos hablar.”

Harry asiente pero, él aún no logra verlo.

“Okay y luego yo explicaré todo. Todo. Probablemente tomará todo el día. No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Tendré que anotarlo.”

“¿Hmm?” Harry finalmente se voltea a mirarlo y él quiere acercase y desaparecer la línea entre sus cejas. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, es bueno verlo de nuevo.

“Lo explicaré. Lo prometo. Y responderé todas las que preguntas que tengas acerca de todo. Lo juro.” Louis espera a que Harry responda pero todo lo que hace es asentir e ir por su té, así que Louis hace lo mismo y se sientan en el, nada cómodo, sofá en silencio.

En los casi tres años que ellos estuvieron juntos antes de que Louis aceptara el contrato con la NASA, Louis podría haber contado con los dedos de su mano todas las veces que se sintió incómodo o inseguro alrededor de Harry, y todas esas veces fueron en el tiempo que recién comenzaban a salir, cuando él no sabía del todo bien a Harry y no podía decir que era lo que pensaba con solo una mirada.

Él se siente más indeciso y ansioso ahora que cuando trató de tomar el valor para invitar a salir a Harry la primera vez. Su té se evaporó pero, él lleva su taza hacia sus labios de todas maneras y pretende tomar un último sorbo para luego dejar la taza en la mesa, eleva una pierna en el sillón y se voltea hacia Harry.

“¿Cuál es la gran, complicada cosa relacionada con el trabajo?” Harry pregunta antes de que Louis pueda reunir las palabras para poder explicar primero.

“Um…” Louis muerde su labio inferior tratando de decidir si sacarlo todo a flote o ir y explicar la historia de fondo primero.

“¿Sabes qué? No,” Harry dice tranquilamente y sacude su cabeza, luego continua y la furia comienza a hacerse paso. “En realidad no me interesa. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cómo te atreves a aparecerte así? Tú me engañaste. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes y quiero saber… Yo…”

“No lo hice en realidad,” Louis dice, su voz lo más suave y gentil que puede hacer.

Harry frunce el ceño. “Tú tienes una mordida en el cuello, Louis. Yo lo vi ayer cuando te llame por FaceTime para disculparme. Te llamé porque quería que las cosas fueran diferente pero, tú ni siquiera esperaste un día antes de que… fueras por ahí y encontraras a alguien más.”

“No lo hice. Harry, por favor. ¿Puedes-”

Harry agarra el cuello de Louis y entrecierra sus ojos. “¿Dónde está?”

Aparentemente, ellos no iban a llegar tan lejos hasta que todo se llegara a aclarar. Louis inhala profundo y trata de recordar. “Tú me dijiste… ¿el jueves? Jueves. Tú dijiste que creías que debíamos tomarnos un descanso. Que la distancia era muy difícil y que no sabías qué era lo que querías.”

“Sé lo que dije pero, yo-”

“¿Déjame terminar, por favor?” Louis espera hasta que Harry asienta para luego decir, “Tú me llamaste el jueves por la mañana antes que vaya al trabajo. Lo cual hizo que empezará mal la mañana, por cierto.” Él sigue manteniendo su atención en Harry, tratando de quedar muy ensimismado en cuán horrible ese día fue, incluso cuando esa tarde, su equipo se enteró de que uno de los diseños del transportador iba a ser usado. “Todos iban a salir para celebrar este exitoso diseño que había realizado pero, yo solo quería ir a casa.” Harry aleja su mirada ante eso, soba sus manos en sus muslos y vuelve a poner su mirada en Louis y le señala para que continúe. “Ellos me arrastraron hasta el bar, me emborracharon, me sacaron a la pista de baile. Estaba destruido. Alguno de ellos sabían que algo había pasado entre nosotros pero no qué cosa y, ellos seguían dándome shots de tequila. Yo estaba bailando. Solo bailando. Con todos, en realidad. Y luego estaba este chico-”

“No quiero…” Harry cierra sus ojos fuertemente y sacude su cabeza.

Era horrible. Toda la noche Louis no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en Harry. Ellos no se habían visto en meses, solo en Skype y textos y llamadas pero, hasta ese día, extrañarlo era un constante, bajo dolor. Esa noche, se sentía vacío, roto y hasta ahora a él no le gusta recordarlo. Louis baja el tono de su voz como si estuviera susurrando. “Él me recordaba a ti y yo te extrañaba. Así que bailé con él. _Eso fue todo._ ”

Harry lo mira y voltea sus ojos, apretando su mandíbula, listo para discutir así que Louis levanta su mano, señalándole a que esperara. Fue hace tanto tiempo pero, aun estando tan borracho como estaba, él recuerda todos los detalles.

“Estaba bailando con él, pensando en ti y él… Bueno, tú lo viste. Y te lo juro, fue como si él fuera una aspirador o algo así. Nada más pasó, ni siquiera nos besamos, él solo chupó mi cuello, fuertemente. Estaba tan borracho que el shock de ello tomó un poco más de tiempo en procesar y luego lo empujé lejos y yo-”

“Para,” Harry susurró y levantó un dedo.

“Okay.” Louis esperó por unos segundos, mirando a Harry mientras que parecía que estaba ordenando sus pensamientos.

“Había…” Harry toma una pausa y sacude su cabeza. “Yo _sé_ que había una mordida en tu cuello. Lo vi ayer cuando hicimos FaceTime y tú dijiste-”

“¿Me crees?” Louis no puede detenerse antes de interrumpir porque, él esperaba que Harry esté molesto, en vez de ello la voz de Harry sonaba tranquila, normal y pareciera que él aceptó la verdad de Louis.

“Sí. No. No lo sé. Yo quiero pero,…” Mira a Louis, luego cierra sus ojos, muerde su labio inferior y por un momento todo lo que Louis quiere hacer es estirarse y recorrer su dedo por su labio hasta que Harry lo suelte.

Pero no puede.

En vez de ello, decide que la verdad absoluta es lo único que tiene sentido. “Okay. Voy a decir algo y tú probablemente creas que estoy mintiendo pero, no lo estoy. Yo solo… yo quiero…”

“Solo dilo.”

Louis asiente y, tan rápido como puede, dice, “soy del futuro.”

Harry inhala profundo por su nariz, lo dejo salir por su boca y dice, “claro. Bueno.” Soba sus manos por sus rodillas, se para, reúne sus tazas de té y pregunta, “¿Cuándo viajarás de nuevo a Estados Unidos?” por sobre su hombro mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina.

“No estoy… No… ¿No me crees?” Él no puede pretender el no sentirse ofendido por el pensamiento.

“Por supuesto que no, Louis. Eso está, probablemente, en el top tres de las cosas más estúpidas que he escuchado.”

Aunque él sabe que, en la misma posición, no lo creería tampoco, Louis está, de alguna u otra manera, sorprendido. Siente que su boca se abre y luego la cierra. “Yo… Okay. Lo puedo probar.”

“Claro. Hazlo,” Harry dice estando distraído. Él ni siquiera está mirando a la sala. Louis puede ver fácilmente en la pequeña cocina y tiene su espalda volteada, enjuagando sus tazas en el lavadero.

Algo acerca de la falta de interés de Harry le hace enfurecer. Se está irritando, lo cual es innecesario pero, no lo puede dejar atrás. No es que él sea un conocido mentiroso o una persona deshonesta y Harry lo sabe. Así que se saca la túnica que tiene como uniforme por su cabeza y se para, esperando a que Harry se de la vuelta.

Es raramente satisfactorio cuando lo hace.

Los ojos de Harry se abren y jadea tan fuerte que es casi cómico, luego camina hacia Louis con su mano extendida. “¿Qué es… Cuándo te hiciste eso? Eso no estaba ahí cuando te vi ayer…” Él tartamudea, no termina su oración y Louis tiene una idea de qué es lo que está pasando por su mente.

“Lo hice en el 2018. Justo después de que nosotros…”

Justo ahí, los dedos de Harry rozan por la piel de Louis y él deja de hablar y espera a que Harry diga algo. Harry pasa la punta de su dedo índice por las líneas del tatuaje de Louis.

“Praeteritum, praesens, futurum,” Harry lee lentamente en voz alta y alza su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Louis. “¿Latín?”

“Pasado, presente, futuro.”

“Yo…” Harry cierra sus ojos y lleva sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Se agacha para sentarse en el sofá y masajea su sien para luego dejar caer su cabeza de vuelta en el sillón. Está tan tranquilo pero, Louis no quiere ser el que rompa el silencio así que, observa a Harry y después de un momento, recoge su túnica del piso para que se la pueda poner, de nuevo, por su cabeza. Se congela cuando Harry habla de nuevo. “Tú, um… Tú… ¿Tú…?”

Cuando Harry no dice nada más, Louis se termina de poner su camisa y dice, “¿Yo qué?”

Los ojos de Harry tratan de buscar algo en su cara para luego aclarar su garganta y preguntar, “¿Qué haces aquí en… 2017?”

Louis alza sus hombros y se vuelve a acomodar en el sofá, tomándose un momento para pensar acerca de qué decir porque él no quiere creer que su propia distracción ocasionó esto. “No estoy seguro. Yo debí aterrizar en el 2018 pero,… no lo sé. Algo pasó. Los tenientes en el cuarto de salida estaban gritando. Estaba distraído. No estaba concentrado… Seguía pensando en ti… ¿Quizás fue eso?”

Harry levanta una ceja y lo mira por unos segundos. “¿Qué clase de mediocre operación ustedes están realizando en la NASA?” luego resopla y pierde el control.

Louis lo mira matarse de la risa y palmotear su rodilla hasta que no puede respirar y hace que su corazón se agrande. Él ha extraño mucho esto. Unos segundos después, está inclinado en un ataque de risa y secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando las risas se calman, Louis suspira y dice, “honestamente no lo sé. Culpo  a Malik.”

“¿Quién?”

Louis voltea sus ojos y alza su pie. “Él- espera. ¿Tú…? Mierda. Okay, primero necesito pedirte un favor.”

Cuando le ofrecieron por primera vez el puesto en la NASA, él estaba por el piso. No hay muchas llamadas para ingenieros astronáuticos especializados en diseño de aeronaves e ingeniería estructural en la Agencia Espacial de Inglaterra y, él pensó que una vez que terminara su maestría, se iría a buscar a su alma mater o quizás a educación. Parecería como si se estuviese conformando pero, él no creía que había mucha chance para él en la NASA cuando la cantidad de aspirantes era bastante. Aun así, postuló de todas maneras.

Harry lo sabía en esos momentos, alentó a Louis para que postule y no escuchaba cuando Louis lo llamaba un sueño imposible. Él incluso escondió su sorpresa muy bien cuando el ofrecimiento llegó,

Ninguno de ellos pensó que iba a pasar y no consideraron la realidad de un contrato de dos años con la NASA y todo lo que le iba a costar a su relación. Y no les entregaron mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de ello después de que el ofrecimiento fue dado porque Louis estaba obligado a responder en dos semanas.

No había cuestión al si debía o no hacerlo. Si Louis trataba de declinar la oferta, Harry lo hubiera sabido debido a su relación y él se rehusaba a ser la razón por la que Louis no persiguiera su trabajo soñado. Los problemas vinieron después, una vez que Louis aceptó la oferta, firmó el contrato y se mudó a Florida. Con la diferencia horaria, las largas horas, las fechas límite y el hecho de que él no podía hablar acerca de lo que estaba trabajando o con quién estaba trabajando, la relación fue de casi no poner ningún esfuerzo a _realmente_ trabajar muy duro.

“Ok, veamos, no tengo celular o dinero o alguna identificación o algo en particular. Literalmente, solo tengo la ropa que estoy usando.” Louis señala su camisa y luego, a sus medias en sus pies.

Harry no suena sorprendido. “¿Y?”

“Tú no tienes que decir que sí-”

“Obviamente,” interrumpe Harry.

“El protocolo para haber jodido el viaje en el tiempo, como este, es de esperar hasta que las instalaciones sean construidas, luego, ellos me pueden regresar al 2023. El problema con eso es que debo de pasar desapercibido. No puedo ir a la casa de mis padres porque hay mucha gente viviendo allí. Todos los niños y… No puedo comprometer a la línea de tiempo de esa forma.”

Harry cruza sus brazos y suspira como si estuviera esperando a que Louis vaya al punto central y probablemente si lo esté. Probablemente sabe qué es lo que Louis va a preguntar antes de que lo pregunte, en realidad.

“En pocas palabras: Confío en ti.”

Lentamente, Harry cruza sus piernas y entrelaza sus dedos sobre su rodilla. “¿Y?”

Louis le retiene la mirada y espera de que suene perfectamente triste porque él no cree que exista otra opción y no hay otro lugar en el que a él le gustaría pasar el próximo año, si es completamente honesto consigo mismo. “¿Puedo quedarme aquí?”

“No,” Harry lo dice inmediatamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

“¿No?”

Harry inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, estudia la cara de Louis por un momento y dice, “quizás. Tengo condiciones.”

“¿Condiciones?”

“Sí. Condiciones.” Harry levanta un dedo y sigue, “primero, sin secretos, sin mentiras. Yo prácticamente estaré haciendo qué, ¿dándole asilo a un fugitivo del tiempo?”

“Um… digamos, no he roto ninguna ley o algo por el estilo pero,…” Louis inhala por sus dientes. Es similar. Él tiene que asegurarse que nadie sepa que está aquí. No hay forma de saber cuáles serían las repercusiones. “Algo así.”

“Está bien. Entonces, sin secretos y no me puedes mentir. Todo lo que pregunte lo tienes que responder. Sinceramente.”

Louis asiente. Él siempre ha odiado que la naturaleza del secretismo en su trabajo condujo una separación entre ellos. Mantener secretos de Harry era una de las cosas más difíciles que ha tenido que hacer.

“A ver. Segundo, dormirás en el sofá. Y tercero, tendrás que limpiar todo lo que ensucies. He pasado todo el año pasado sin limpiar tus cochinadas y ya me he acostumbrado.”

“Sí, por supuesto. Todo eso. ¿Qué… um... Querías preguntar algo más?”

“Sí, quería-” Harry voltea su cabeza cuando ‘Spaceman’ de The Killers comienza a sonar desde su celular. “Oh, um… Eres tú.”

Levanta el teléfono para que Louis pueda ver la pantalla y, claro está, 2017 Louis está llamando. Harry sonríe, lleva el teléfono a su oreja y la respuesta automática de Louis fue de agarrar y declinar la llamada.

Harry agarra de vuelta su teléfono. “¿Qué carajos Louis?”

“Lo siento, lo siente. Yo, um… Tú nunca contestaste mis llamadas.”

“Oh,” Harry menciona y deja su celular en la mesa. “Lo lamento.”

“Me refiero a que tú tenías, um… tienes todo el derecho, así que…”

Harry palmotea su dedo contra sus labios. “Yo solo… Yo… ¿Cómo sabes que…?” Se para y camina hacia la ventana, cierra las cortinas y se voltea para encarar a Louis. “¿Cómo puedes saber que yo no contesté porque no quería hacerlo? Digamos… ¿Cómo sabes que yo no contesté porque _tú_ tomaste mí celular y no me dejaste hacerlo?”

“Yo…” Louis no sabes qué decir porque Harry tiene un punto. Una de las cosas que lo comían vivo después de su ruptura, era que se veía muy raro el hecho de Harry declinara sus llamadas. Por lo menos, él esperaba que Harry lo deje disculparse pero, nunca pasó. Deja caer su cabeza en sus manos y suelta quejidos, “mierda.”

“Wow… ¿en serio?” Harry vuelve a sentarse y empuja el hombro de Louis. “Yo entendí que ya habías pensado en cosas como esas.”

“No, bueno, quiero decir… Esto no se supone que debía de haber pasado. Malik juró-”

“¿Quién es él? Dijiste su nombre más temprano.”

Así que Louis explica tan bien como puede, aunque se salta el comienzo y espera que Harry no lo note. Le dice acerca de Malik, del director asistente del programa de Bradford de la Universidad de Leicester; de Niall, el rubio de SoCal que surfea cuando no está trabajando; y de Liam, del norte de New York, top de su clase en Syracuse y el corazón de la operación. Louis se queja del Programa de Crono Exploración, de la arrogancia de Zayn y de cómo él juró que esto era una improbabilidad que no tenían que preparase para ello.

“Pero cómo…” La pequeña arruga entre las cejas de Harry se profundiza y pregunta, “¿Es esto lo que estabas haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Estabas trabajando en el nuevo prototipo de transportación? Pensé que eso-”

“No. Sí. Me refiero a que… sí trabajé en lo del transporte. Creo que, um… 2017 Louis aún sigue en eso. Fue unos meses después…” Louis aleja su mirada y se rasca por el duro diseño del sofá. Quizás no exista algún tiempo en el que esté cómodo hablando acerca de su ruptura. “En uno de los primeros meses del 2018 me preguntaron para unirme al Programa de Crono Exploración. Tuve que firmar algunas ciertas cosas- más contratos, nuevos acuerdos para no divulgar nada- antes de que siquiera me digan la verdad acerca del programa.”

“¿Qué es lo que haces ahora entonces? ¿Cómo es que es tu trabajo?”

Instintivamente, Louis se cierra porque nunca ha sido permitido de hablar de su trabajo. Pero él puede, por una vez, o siente que _tiene_ que decírselo a Harry y, una sensación de alivio se manifiesta en él. “Yo _sí_ trabajo en la ingeniería de ello. Por un momento ahí pensamos que iríamos a necesitar algo tangible, como un barco, para realizar el viaje en el tiempo pero, no lo necesitamos. Hay muchas matemáticas- muchas más de las que quería ver en mi carrera, si soy honesto. Oh, y parte de ello es el entrenamiento, como, entrenamiento físico. Ellos no hacen entrenar como locos, lo cual, no lo sé… lo odiaba al principio pero, ya no me importa mucha ahora.”

“¿Te hicieron entrenar?” pregunta Harry, sus ojos bien abiertos mientras que sus cejas se alzaban y se inclinaba para atrás.

“Sí, correr, levantar peso, cosas para el peso corporal como las planchas, barras, cosas así. Estamos supuestos a estar en forma.”

“Pensé que te veías diferente sin tu camisa pero, estaba distraído por el tatuaje,” dice Harry mientras que lo mira de arriba abajo y Louis se siente un poco tímido. No es como si estuviera muy musculoso pero, él está en mejor forma de la que estaba hace seis años. El estar sentado en el trabajo realizando el diseño del transportador en su computadora no le estaba haciendo muchos favores. “Así que, um… dime acerca del tatuaje.”

“Oh, nosotros tres- Liam, Niall y yo- queríamos hacernos algo juntos. Pasamos meses en este problema, ¿verdad? Pudimos resolver el llevar cosas- materia orgánica, como plantas- al pasado pero, no podíamos resolver cómo traerlos de vuelta al presente de nuevo. Luego, un día me impactó que nosotros estábamos tratando de revertir el proceso, cuando debíamos de estar haciendo la misma cosa pero, en el otro lado del wormhole. Y funcionó.” Él aún está muy orgulloso de ese momento que no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y sentarse más recto. “Es ahí cuando supimos que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuéramos capaces de enviar humanos. Todos queríamos una variación de algo relacionado al tiempo y el amigo de Liam es un artista así que, él dibujó sketches y nos los hicimos.”

“Es un tatuaje hermoso, Lou,” dice Harry y sus ojos prácticamente recorren por el delgado algodón de la túnica de Louis y las manos de Louis involuntariamente van a cubrirse el pecho así que suaviza la tela y cambia de tema.

“Gracias, um… Volviendo a lo que dijiste antes, cuando había dicho que tú nunca contestaste.” Es embarazoso el siquiera recordarlo pero, el decirlo en voz alta a Harry le está causando retorcijones en el estómago y que su cuerpo entero arda. “Yo, bueno, mi yo del 2017 te va a llamar de nuevo y es muy importante que no contestes.”

“Oh, ¿cuándo? Para poder estar preparado.” Harry agarra el celular y mira la pantalla. Louis puede ver la notificación del buzón de voz.

Louis frota sus manos por su cabello y siente el sudor correr por sus cejas. Él no tendría que estar tan inseguro. Fue una mala ruptura y fue hace seis años. Para él, de todas formas. “Um… mierda. Okay, digamos que todos los días por una semana, más o menos. Y luego… quizás una vez a la semana hasta finales de Diciembre.”

Harry alza sus cejas.

“Lo siento. Solo… escucha Harry, esto es muy raro para mí por nuestra ruptura… Pensar que es posible que tú, en realidad, no hayas contestado porque… Todo esto es muy confuso.”

“Sí…” Harry asiente, muerde la esquina de su labio inferior y Louis tiene que alejar la mirada. La separación y los posibles problemas del viaje en el tiempo relacionado entre otro no son las únicas cosas desconcertantes. Aunque han pasado años desde que lo ha visto, Louis sabe de esa mirada en la cara de Harry.

“Te llame mucho. Y perdóname porque estoy muy seguro de que crucé la línea de estar con el corazón roto y extrañándote a un psicópata.” Louis alza su mano cuando Harry empieza a interrumpir, probablemente para decir algo más que distraerá a Louis del tema central. “También te envié emails. Y mensajes. Y te mandé regalos de Navidad. No puedes… lo siento, no pretendo decirte que hacer pero,… tú nunca respondiste a nada y regresaste los regalos sin abrir.”

“Lou…” La tristeza se notaba en la cara de Harry y el corazón de Louis duele. La urgencia de hacerlo mejor, de decirle a Harry que todo está bien, está fuerte. “Yo… Yo no sé qué decir. No creo que pueda… Esta tiene que ser la razón. Tú viniendo aquí desde el futuro y diciéndome esta es la razón por la cual yo no- yo no respondí o devolví tus llamadas… Yo no haría eso.”

Louis no responde al principio. Él está totalmente avergonzado pensando en su comportamiento. La mayor parte de su tiempo libre eran gastados con bebidas en mano y los primeros meses después de la separación eran, hasta este día, los puntos más bajos en su vida.

Es tan difícil el conciliar _este_ Harry con el otro que lo ignoró todo el tiempo que trató de contactarlo pero, una de las cosas con las que luchó más y una de las razones por la cual siguió tratando de contactar a Harry aún más después de que debió haber parado, fue de que era tan irreal de parte de él el perder contacto de esa forma.

“Tú puedes estar en lo cierto. Esto me jode tanto la mente,” dice Louis, luego descansa su mentón en su mano y cierra sus ojos. No sabe qué pensar. “¿Puedo, um… puedo ducharme?”

Harry se sienta en una posición más recta, él no debe de haberse dado cuenta que se estaba acercando más y más hacia Louis mientras hablaban. “Sí, claro. Tú, um… alguna de tus ropas aún siguen en el closet.”

∞

Es extraño, bañarse en el cuarto de Harry. Aunque para Octubre del 2017, Harry cumplirá un año de vivir solo, aún hay una colección de botellas parcialmente vacías de los útiles de baño de Louis debajo el lavadero, Lo cual es conveniente, incluso entrañable pero, también confuso. Todo acerca de esta situación es confusa y, tiene sentido que sería así, qué con todo el escenario del viaje en el tiempo.

Louis se ríe tranquilamente y avanza hacia el débil chorro. Acaba de bañarse antes del viaje, menos de veinticuatro horas en su línea de tiempo personal pero, él siente que está llevando todo lo que vale de una semana en cochinada y sudor seco en su piel gracias a su larga caminata.

Hay tanto en que pensar, tanto para considerar y Louis quiere sentarse solo con algo de paz, tranquilidad y estar así por un rato pero, él sabe que eso es algo imposible en este apartamento. Siempre fue algo problemático cuando vivían juntos. El apartamento es pequeño y ellos siempre paraban chocándose entre el otro cuando estaban en casa.

Tiempo atrás, él tenía la escuela, un trabajo de medio tiempo, su tiempo de estudio en la Universidad de Sheffield y treinta minutos para manejar hasta ahí y de vuelta todo los días, así que tenía algo de tiempo solo pero, ahora… él tiene que mantener perfil bajo por un año. Su familia entera vive a unos kilómetros de distancia, entonces no es como si él fuera a aparecer en una de las tiendas o ir a patear pelota alrededor del parque. Sería afortunado si es que llega a salir del apartamento, del todo.

Al menos Harry y él parecen estar llevándose bien. Está yendo mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado. Aunque algunas horas estando juntos no es mucha indicación de cómo serán las cosas en un futuro pero, al menos no han discutido mucho.

Es difícil de envolver su cabeza alrededor de su situación con Harry. Louis luchó mucho después de la ruptura, sintiéndose abandonado aunque, técnicamente, él fue el que se fue.

Por más de un año, caminó con un hueco en su corazón en su pecho que nadie podía ver e incluso después de que comenzó a seguir adelante, continuaba sintiendo la ausencia de Harry. Algunos días estaría bien pero, luego estaría caminando por la sala de estar o manejando a casa después del trabajo o lavando su ropa los fines de semana cuando de la nada, el dolor en su pecho lo invadía. Incluso años después, cada vez que Harry cruza su mente, lo como vivo, la manera en la que inmediatamente cortó todo contacto con Louis.

Y ahora… la teoría de Harry de que él se rehusaba a comunicarse con Louis porque el Louis de 2023 le dijo que no lo haga…

Louis se seca, envuelve la toalla alrededor de su cintura y camina hacia la habitación donde Harry lo está esperando.

“Hola,” dice Harry desde su lado en el borde de la cama.

“Hola.” Louis, estúpidamente, levanta su mano y saluda desde el umbral de la puerta. Trata de no encogerse ante su rareza y señala a la pila de ropa en la cama, al lado de Harry. “¿Esos son míos?”

Harry asiente, luego, en vez de dejar a Louis para que se vista, se inclina para atrás, se sostiene con sus manos, observa a Louis de arriba abajo y dice, “te extrañé.”

Louis tose sin razón alguna y solo para ganar el tiempo de decir algo inmediatamente. Camina hacia la cama y agarra el polo de la pila de ropa, se la pasa por la cabeza con la toalla aún envuelta en su cintura.

Harry se recuesta en la cama, así que Louis toma los joggers del montón y retrocede hasta que está bien seguro de que Harry tendría que sentarse de nuevo para verlo pero, él deja la toalla asegurada en su lugar y se pone los joggers para luego subirlos por sus piernas.

Una vez que está vestido, se sienta al lado de Harry y dice, “deberíamos hablar…”

“¿Si? Okay.” Harry voltea por su lado y Louis levanta sus pies para ponerlos en la cama, cruzando sus piernas para forzar una distancia entre ellos.

Louis deja sus manos en su rodilla y cierra sus ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras porque se siente como un imbécil. Técnicamente, Harry y él rompieron, o al menos Louis y Harry del 2017 lo hicieron y, Harry ha pasado los últimos días tan molesto que las señoras en la pastelería le dejaron irse a casa por dos días. Él sigue tratando de tener sus pensamientos en orden cuando siente la cama moverse y la cálida mano de Harry aterriza en su rodilla.

Los ojos de Louis se abren y él no puede hablar mientras que, lentamente, Harry pasa la palma de su mano por el muslo de Harry. Es algo que nunca pensó que pasaría de nuevo y el peso de la mano de Harry se siente bien. Y familiar. Aunque han pasado años desde que Harry lo haya tocado así.

“Harry,” dice Louis y desea poder ocultar cuán estrecha se escucha su voz. Sus ojos se encuentran y Louis puede ver el deseo en ellos. Parte de él no quiere nada más que inclinarse, empujar a Harry hacia la cama, subir encima de él y solo, _observarlo_. Para sentirlo de nuevo, sentir la calentura y presionar sus cuerpos juntos, sentir lo labios de Harry contra los suyos de nuevo… Harry se sienta rectamente, mueve su cabeza y se acerca más. Pone su mano encima ded la de Harry y la aprieta para luego susurrar, “Harry… no podemos.”

Harry abre sus ojos y mira a Louis por unos segundos, Louis no se mueve, no respira, no parpadea, mientras Harry busca por su cara. Mientras que él sabe que luce joven para su edad y que fue bendecido por los genes de su mamá, hay algunos signos visibles de los últimos seis años. Arrugas alrededor de sus ojos que no desaparecen cuando relaja su cara, algunas canas entretejidas en su cabello castaño.

Él sí se pregunta qué es lo que Harry ve porque parece tan cuidadoso cuando remueve su mano de la pierna de Louis, se aleja y asiente. Pone su mano en su regazo y mira abajo hacia ellas, mueve sus dedos juntos y dice, “tú no eres él. No realmente.”

“Sí… Lo siento. Yo… Yo no sé qué decir.”

“Está bien.” Harry suspira y recorre sus dedos por su cabello. “¿Yo solo te extraño… a él? ¿Es eso extraño?”

Louis sacude su cabeza. “Para nada. Él también te extraña. Lo verás cuando no pare de llamarte,” dice Louis con una risa auto-despreciativa.

“¿De verdad no puedo hablar contigo- quiero decir, él? En tu tiempo, tú no has hablado conmigo en cuánto, ¿seis años?”

“Mmhmm, sí. Seis años.”

“Lou… Eso es…” Harry se deja a sí

 mismo caer sobre la cama y presiona sus manos contra sus ojos. Es demasiado el siquiera pensar acerca de viajes en el tiempo y toda la situación es extraña, así que Louis entiende como Harry se siente. Al menos, él piensa que lo hace hasta que las manos de Harry caen sobre su boca para cubrirla, aun cuando sollozos se escapan por sus dedos y lágrimas se filtran por sus ojos cerrados.

Es automático, Louis ni siquiera piensa acerca de qué es lo que está haciendo cuando se acuesta al lado de Harry y lo lleva a sus brazos. Él no habla, solo lo sostiene cerca y acaricia su cabello mientras que llora sobre su pecho hasta que la tela del polo de Louis está húmeda por las lágrimas. Cuando los sollozos se convierten en pequeños gimoteos y su respiración parece tranquila, Louis dice, “Lo siento tanto, Harry. No debí de haber venido aquí. Yo… Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo. No es justo para ti que yo-”

La palma de la mano de Harry cubre la boca de Louis con un palmazo, aunque no tan fuerte como para que duela y Harry se aleja hasta que Louis pueda ver toda su cara. Ojos rojos, cachetes colorados, piel mojada por las lágrimas. Suelta un sollozo mientras saca su mano de la boca de Louis y pasa sus nudillos por su ojo, luego suspira y dice, “No, Lou, quédate aquí. Creo que esto es… Creo que esto es lo que tiene que pasar, ¿si tiene sentido?”

Louis asiente. Sí tiene sentido. Él no puede pensar en otro lugar o en alguien más para decirle acerca de esto sin comprometer todo. “Aún lo siento. No lo pensé mucho…”

“Está bien. Nosotros lo, um… lo resolveremos. Es un año, ¿verdad? Entonces, seremos compañeros de apartamento.” Harry se sienta, seca sus ojos de nuevo y saca su cabello de la cara. Es más largo de lo que Louis recuerda pero, Louis solo lo veía por Skype o FaceTime por meses y eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. Él observa a Harry acomodárselo y poniéndose una liga alrededor para que se vea como un moño desordenado en su cabeza. “Nosotros fuimos amigos antes de que saliéramos. No es un gran problema, en realidad.”

“Harry…”

Harry sacude su cabeza. “No, escucha, Louis. Si tú puedes vivir seis años sin nada entre nosotros, yo puedo manejar un poco de incomodidad y ser tu compañero de apartamento por un año. Estaré bien. Aparte, probablemente te necesite aquí para que me recuerdes que no debo de coger el teléfono cuando estés llamando.”

Las esquinas de la boca de Harry se alzan ante ello porque, está en lo correcto y Louis sabe, entonces, que se quedara. No será la peor cosa en el mundo el vivir con Harry, incluso antes de que estén juntos ellos eran amigos y Harry era una de sus personas favoritas. Ellos solamente tendrán que tener límites y respetarlos. Harry tiene razón. Todo estará bien.

∞

Verdaderamente, todo _está_ bien. Al menos por un tiempo. Harry vuelve al trabajo y Louis se queda solo en el apartamento, leyendo, ejercitándose lo mejor que puede sin tener equipamiento, manteniéndose ocupado tratando de hacer absolutamente nada para no malograr la línea de tiempo, lo cual es más difícil de lo que pensó que sería. Él casi abre la puerta cuando un paquete fue enviado un día pero, se detuvo justo a tiempo, luego miró al señor del delivery dejarlo en la puerta.

Semanas después, Louis estaba tan aburrido que pensó que iba a echar todo a perder, así que en el siguiente día libre de Harry decidieron intentar hacer un viaje fuera de Doncaster. Nada grande o inmensamente público, de hecho, ellos manejan hasta York porque es a una hora de distancia y ninguno de ellos puede pensar en alguien que conozcan que viva allí y luego, todo lo que tienen que hacer es ir a un Tesco diferente.

Aun así, parece como un feriado para Louis. Él ha vivido en Florida por tanto tiempo, dependiendo de su mamá para mandarle sus tés y snacks favoritos cada que a ella se le daba por enviarlos en un paquete. Ellos ya casi llegan a comprar toda la lista de Harry antes de que Louis se diera cuenta de que ha estado tirando cosas en la canasta sin ponerse a pensar en cómo los iba a pagar. Así que trata de no llevar la atención hacia él mientras que intenta sacar los artículos de la canasta, uno a la vez y ponerlos de nuevo en su lugar mientras que pasaban por ahí.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Harry deja de caminar y agarra los pepinos de Branston que Louis acababa de dejar en la repisa al lado de una lata de frijoles, para luego ponerlas de nuevo en el coche.

Louis mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y levanta sus hombros. “Me olvidé que no podía comprar todo eso.”

“Está bien, Lou. Puedo comprarte algunos pepinos de vez en cuando si los quieres. Pensaremos en alguna manera de que puedas pagármelo de vuelta.” Harry le asegura y luego guiña un ojo. Él, de verdad, guiña. La boca de Louis se abre y Harry murmura una disculpa para decir, “me refería a, digamos, tú podrías lavar mi ropa o algo así.”

Louis asiente y levanta su mentón. “Claro.”

“Cállate.” Harry voltea sus ojos pero, él está totalmente avergonzado mientras que empuja, rápidamente, el coche lejos de Louis y lo deja parado en el medio del pasillo.

El mes siguiente pasa, en lo que parece, una cámara lenta para Louis. Él empieza a extrañar Florida y extraña a su familia demasiado. Aun cuando no se veían en persona tan seguido, ellos organizaban una gran sesión familiar de Skype, al menos, cada semana y, hablaba con su mamá tan pronto como podía. Él sabe que, técnicamente, Louis del 2017 sigue haciendo todo eso pero, la idea de extrañar a su familia por un año es difícil de dirigir.

Para el tiempo en el que Diciembre llega, está rogándole a Harry para que vaya a la librería por él, para que se puede entretener cuando está en casa, para hacer algo. Él incluso consideró tratar de cocinar una tradicional Acción de Gracias americana la semana pasada pero, Harry se rehusó a comprarle un pavo. No es que Louis lo pueda culpar tampoco. Él no sabe ni la primera cosa para cocinar uno, ellos no son necesariamente baratos y, un pavo entero es mucho para que dos personas coman.

“Lo siento. Sé que soy molesto,” dice Louis sin tratar de ocultar su puchero. “Tú no tienes que gastar tu tiempo en mí, sabes. Deberías salir con tus amigos.”

“Sí… Acerca de eso, um…” Harry se inclina sobre el lavadero de la cocina para enjuagar los últimos platos, luego se lo pasa a Louis para que los seque. “Ellos han estado muy de acuerdo acerca de darme espacio por lo de la, um, separación.”

“Oh.” Louis se queda parado ahí, agarrando la cacerola y sintiéndose como un idiota. Él ha estado tan preocupado acerca de estar aburrido, leyendo novelas basuras de la librería, mirando televisión todo el día y, sin pensar acerca de la vida de Harry fuera del departamento del todo.

“Ellos, um, ellos dijeron que me dejarían tener todo Diciembre pero, después de ello no estoy permitido estar más triste.”

“¿Has estado triste?”

“Yo lo he estado cuando hablo con los demás. Es raro, Lou. No es que pueda estar sin el corazón roto.”

Eso dolió. Louis no se había dado cuenta o quizás él ha estado, intencionalmente, evitando el pensar en ello del todo, ya que Harry parece estar bien cuando ellos están en casa. “Harry… Lo siento.”

“Está bien.” Harry levanta un hombro y camina hacia el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, luego cierra la puerta. “Estoy un poco más tranquilo de lo normal y hago pucheros de vez en cuando. No es gran cosa.”

“Sí lo es. Yo no…”

“No es difícil pretender, en serio.”

“Espera, entonces, ¿en realidad no estás triste?”

“No,” Harry frunce el ceño. “¿Por qué lo estaría?”

“¿ _Por qué lo estarías?”_ los ojos de Louis se agrandan y toma un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo el deseo repentino de alejarse de Harry. “No lo sé, quizás porque nuestra relación terminó. Quizás porque seis años atrás, yo estaba jodidamente destruido por nuestra ruptura. Quizás porque ahora mismo, yo- Louis del 2017, quiero decir- puede apenas controlar todo esto. Jesús. Esto está totalmente jodido.”

Cruza sus brazos, tratando de mantenerse a sí mismo para no gesticular más. Como si perder el temperamento no fuera suficiente, tirando sus brazos por todo el lugar y levantando su voz… Se voltea para salir de la habitación pero, el único lugar al que puede ir es el jodido baño porque su cuarto no es de ellos, es de Harry.

“Lou, espera. Yo- Yo lo siente.” Harry agarra el hombro de Louis y trata de hacerlo voltear.

Louis no puede. O no quiere. Está mortificado por su confesión de cuanto le afectó la separación, especialmente viendo que no le está afectando a Harry en realidad pero, él sabe que no tiene ningún derecho en decirle a Harry cómo debe de comportarse.

“Hey, escucha, ¿okay?” No lo quise decir… Es difícil de tener mis sentimientos en, digamos, _en orden_. Solo el hecho de que, literalmente, hay _dos tús_ en el mundo es jodidamente alucinante. Es difícil el siempre recordar eso.” Él suena tan desesperado en explicar, así que Louis voltea lentamente y después de parpadear para aclarar sus ojos, sus ojos encuentran los de Harry.

Harry suelta su mano, la deja en su lado y toma un paso adelante. Muy adelante probablemente. Baja el tono de su voz y continua, “y tú _estás_ aquí. Puede que no estemos juntos pero, tú estás viviendo conmigo, yo estoy hablando contigo y viéndote todos los días. Es como el limbo de una relación o algo así. Y, sí, es difícil el sentirse con el corazón roto acerca de perder a alguien cuando sé que tú… _que alguna versión de ti_ está aquí conmigo ahora mismo.”

“Yo no-”

“Lo sé, Louis. Yo sé que _mi_ Louis está en Florida, probablemente pensando que soy un completo idiota en estos momentos. Sé que tú tienes… mierda, ¡estás por cumplir treinta! Sé-”

“Tengo veintinueve.” Louis cruza sus brazos y golpea su pie.

“Eso fue lo que dije.”

“No lo fue.”

“Lo que sea, Lou.” Una pequeña sonrisa se notaba en la cara de Harry y sacude su cabeza. “Solo estoy diciendo, que lo entiendo. Tanto como puedo, de todos modos. ¿Okay? Estoy tratando.”

“Sí, okay. Lo siento. Probablemente exageré. Un poco. Sé que esta es una situación extraña.”

“Solo un poco.” Harry asiente una vez más y se estira para darle un golpecito a Louis en el pecho. “Quería preguntarte acerca de la Navidad.”

“¿Qué hay de ello?” Louis pregunta y le da un golpe de vuelta. Fuerte.

“Bueno, estaba planeando en ir a casa.” Harry acentúa cada palabra dándole golpecitos en diferentes partes y Louis le deja hacerlo.

“¿Sí?” Louis usa sus dos manos, hace círculos en el aire entre ellos y Harry toma la señal. Comienza a retroceder y alza sus brazos para bloquear a Louis, que sigue moviendo sus brazos, dejando a Harry pensar que está buscando un espacio libre para golpearlo en el estómago.

Los ojos de Harry vuelan por todas partes mientras que trata de mirar las manos y cara de Louis al mismo tiempo. “Sí, mis padres quieren que los vaya a visitar, así que-”

Ambas manos de Louis conectan con las muñecas de Harry, a tiempo con los talones de Harry chocando con la pared detrás de él.

Inmediatamente Louis cambia su agarre para tener las muñecas de Harry juntas en su mano izquierda, las levanta y las presiona en la pared sobre su cabeza. Luego, procede a hacerle cosquillas a Harry en todos sus lados sensibles hasta que esté riendo tan fuerte que apenas pueda respirar, le ruega a Louis para que pare con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

La Navidad es olvidada mientras que ambos caen en el sofá, riendo hasta que no puedan más.

∞

“¿Querías hacer algo por tu cumpleaños?” pregunta Harry mientras que mueve una olla de sopa en la cocina. “Quiero decir, yo no estaría _en_ tu cumpleaños pero, ¿quizás el viernes?”

“¿Hmm? Oh, yo no…” Louis baja del asiento en donde estaba parado, envolviendo una tira de lucecitas alrededor de la ventana. “Pienso que asumí que no haría nada.”

“Eso es aburrido. ¿No quieres celebrar? Los treinta son uno grande.” Harry camina hacia la sala y observa a Louis ajustar las luces sobre la ventana.

“Seríamos solo tú y yo, Harry. No hay necesidad. Y todavía tenemos la Navidad.”

“Sí pero, yo me voy el sábado. En la mañana. Y no estaré en casa hasta el martes.”

“¿Tú te irás?” pregunta Louis, inmediatamente decepcionado. No es que él pensaba que ellos harían mucho más de lo que normalmente hacen todos los días pero… estar solo en Navidad. Con su mamá a unos metros de él.

Harry siente lentamente. “Te lo dije. Mis padres quieren que vaya a casa por Navidad.”

“Oh… Lo olvidé. Yo…” Louis baja del asiento y, con su corazón en la mano, dice, “está bien. Técnicamente, yo ya cumplí veinticuatro en 2017. Así que…”

“Eso es verdad. ¿Qué hiciste?”

“Yo… yo preferiría no decirlo.” Louis presiona sus labios juntos. No fue un buen día. “Aunque, supongo que deberías estar buscando un paquete. Mandé tu regalo en un buen tiempo para que te llegara aquí y para que tú lo mandaras de vuelta en las vísperas de Navidad.”

“Oh Lou… Lo siento.”

“Fue hace mucho tiempo. No te disculpes. Quiero decir, aparentemente fue mi propia culpa.”

“Tienes razón.” Harry ríe tranquilamente y pregunta, “entonces, ¿qué era el regalo?”

“Preferiría no decirlo.”

“¿Tú preferirías no decirlo? ¿Es así como te enseñan a responder las preguntas? ¿tu respuesta enlatada?” Harry deja salir una pequeña pero burlona risa y camina hacia la cocina. “Tú prefieres no decir qué hiciste en tu cumpleaños y prefieres no decir qué es mi regalo, aunque no pueda abrirlo.”

Louis sacude su cabeza. Harry no necesita saber ninguna de las dos respuestas.

Después de una última movida, Harry apaga la cocina y se une a Louis en la sala. Silenciosamente, ayuda a poner alguna de las últimas decoraciones pero, Louis puede sentir una pequeña tensión en el aire. Han sido años desde que ha estado alrededor de Harry pero, él aún puede leer sus estados de ánimo. Cuando Harry, finalmente, habla Louis debió de haber anticipado sus palabras.

“La condición número uno eran no secretos ni mentiras,” dice Harry, mirando a Louis, cuidadosamente, por sus estrechos ojos.

Louis suspira y se desanima un poco. “Lo fue.”

“Mhmm.” Harry asiente y golpea su zapato. Esto podría convertirse en una noche espantosa si Harry lo empuja y dice de más. “Pero te daré un descanso. Tú solo tienes que decirme uno de ellos- lo que hiciste en tu cumpleaños o qué es mi regalo- y es tú decisión.”

“Correcto.” Louis se desliza por el sofá y estira sus piernas para depositar sus pies en la mesita chueca. “Solo para que sepas, esto no se siente como una decisión.”

Harry sonríe y se sienta al lado de él, cruzando sus brazos de una forma presumida, como si hubiese ganado una discusión. “Ese es el precio que pagas, Lou.”

No es gracioso, esa es la cosa. Y él sabe que esto es como una prueba de fuego. Harry solo quiere que Louis diga la verdad, es solo que eligió dos temas sensibles. Louis no consideraba nada de esto cuando prometió que le respondería cualquier cosa a Harry. Hay partes de su pasado que él no diría y ojalá que Harry no pregunte. Quizás Harry no está pensando bien las cosas. Quizás él bebió más vino mientras cocinaba y Louis no lo notó pero, es una decisión imposible y solo se determinaría por cuál es la menos humillante.

Louis abre su boca para decirle acerca de su cumpleaños pero, la cierra de nuevo y sacude su cabeza.

No hay forma de que él le diga a Harry de que después de haber recibido su paquete de Navidad devuelta el sábado, el día antes de su cumpleaños, él salió hacia el club más cercano- el más conocido por sus baños y su pista de baile- y bebió lo que sería media botella de gin tonic por sí mismo, se fue a casa con la primera persona que le pidió y terminó siendo follando por la espalda en un sofá de cuerina rojo.

Estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera se le había parado, a pesar de haber tratado por un buen tiempo y terminó sin haberse corrido, tomó un Uber hacia casa a las cuatro de la mañana y pasó todo el resto del día de su cumpleaños en cama, alternando entre sentir lástima y sentirse asqueroso con él mismo. No fue uno de sus mejores momentos.

Louis aclara su garganta y toma un hilo de sus pantalones en la mano para luego murmurar, “solo una joya.”

“¿Qué?”

La parte más difícil es mentir, porque él es terrible para ello- nunca ha tenido una convincente póker face. Pero piensa que puede barajarla si es una mentira de omisión. “Digamos que era como un collar.”

“Oh,” dice Harry, suavizando la tela de la sábana que estaba extendida por la espalda del sofá. “Eso es, um… Gracias. Estoy seguro que es hermoso.”

“Sí… Yo, um… Yo todavía lo tengo.” Louis muerde sus labios lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda detenerse y no decir nada más pero, las palabras siguen saliendo. “Cuando regrese, yo puedo mandártelo o algo así. Si todavía lo quieres.”

Harry lo mira por un momento y Louis puede, prácticamente, sentir su mirada recorrer toda su cara. Si sigue así, él verá todos los pensamientos de Louis extendidos como un libro abierto. Parpadea y asiente, luego regresa a la cocina para llenar sus bowls con sopa.

La cena se pasa casi en silencio, excepto cuando las alarmas en la cabeza de Louis comienzo a sonar. Esa es la primera vez que cualquiera de los dos ha mencionado lo que pasará después de que Louis regrese a su propio tiempo, aunque haya estado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

“Lou, um… ¿Qué… Qué es lo que yo…? Mierda.” Harry suelta su cuchara en su plato vacío y resuena contra la cerámica. “¿Puedes decirme algo acerca de mí, digamos, después de que… ya sabes?”

Louis se levanta, lleva los platos vacíos hacia el lavadero y los lava mientras que comienza a pensar. No está seguro de qué es lo que le dirá a Harry, pues todo lo que él está seguro en saber es que Harry se mudó fuera de Doncaster un año después. Cualquier otra información, trató de evitarla a propósito en su misión de eliminar cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry de su vida.

“Tú no te quedas en Donny.”

“ _Escandaloso_ ,” menciona Harry.

“Sí, bueno, eso es todo lo que sé. Así que…” Louis seca sus manos en el paño de cocina y se recuesta en el mostrador.

“No me hagas recordarte las condiciones de nuevo.”

Louis voltea sus ojos y dice, “estoy hablando en serio. Un año después de nuestra separación, en Navidad, hice que mi familia viajara a Florida por dos semanas, y fue la primera cosa que mi mamá me dijo cuando bajó del avión. _Harry ha dejado ese pequeño apartamento de ustedes y se fue a la ciudad_. Y le pedí que no mencionara más de ti después de ello.”

“¿La ciudad? ¿Cuál de ellas?”

Louis encoje sus hombros. “No tengo idea. ¿Cuál quieres que sea?”

“No lo sé, Lou. Yo… Yo ni siquiera he pensado en mudarme, para ser honesto. Estaba esperando por ti, um, bueno, el otro tú que regresara. El contrato de la NASA tiene otro año, así que… quiero decir…” Harry empuja la silla para atrás y se para, luego va directo al sillón en donde se tira inmediatamente.

“Algo para pensar.” Louis tira el paño de cocina en la parte trasera de una de las sillas y sigue a Harry, acomodando su cuerpo en el pequeño espacio disponible y subiendo sus piernas para que pueda poner sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. “Me pregunto qué es lo que haces… o sea, ¿fuiste a la universidad? ¿Te convertiste en un pastelero? ¿Fotógrafo? ¿Un contador? ¿Qué cosa?”

“Tus preguntas son iguales a las mías. No lo sé. Tendré que pensar en ello. Me refiero a que, um… si no estamos juntos, entonces no estoy esperando a que vuelvas a casa y, yo…” la voz de Harry se debilita y se quiebra en sus últimas palabras.

Louis trata de moverse rápido, aunque no está seguro qué de bueno traerá pero, para el tiempo en el que pone sus pies en el suelo, Harry ya se ha ido del sofá y desaparecido en el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Unos minutos después, Louis va y toca en la puerta abierta. Él sabe que Harry no lo quiere cerca cuando está enojado pero, es su culpa de que Harry esté molesto en primer lugar, así que siente que al menos tiene tratar de ayudar. No está seguro qué hacer así que solo se inclina en la puerta y observa a Harry.

Está sentado en el filo del lado más alejado de la cama con su espalda apuntando a la puerta, mirando su celular pero, él debe saber que Louis está ahí porque no levanta su voz. Es apenas un susurro cuando dice, “sigo olvidándolo. Y luego recuerdo todo y es como si estuviese pasando de nuevo. Me destroza por dentro.”

“Harry…” Louis entra en la habitación pero se detiene cuando Harry habla.

“No he pensado en mudarme o dejar la pastelería o volver de nuevo a la universidad o nada. No he pensado en mí futuro porque lo estaba planeando contigo y… y sigo olvidando que no tenemos más un futuro juntos.” Finalmente Harry se voltea para mirarlo por sobre su hombro y hace que la garganta de Louis se apriete por ver las lágrimas en su rostro. “Es tan fácil de ignorarlo cuando estás aquí pero, creo que cuando te vaya, no lo será.”

“Sí, yo… yo sigo disculpándome y estoy algo preocupado que las palabras _lo siento_ hayan perdido todo el significado. Pero, Harry, nosotros… nosotros podemos…” Louis toma un paso hacia la cama y ofrece, “Si tú todavía lo quieres, mi número es el mismo, así que tú me puedes llamar cuando yo regrese.”

Harry se voltea por completo, suelta el celular en el colchón y Louis puede ver que estaba mirando sus fotos, mirando el álbum lleno de fotos de ellos dos. Por un momento, Harry solo lo mira, sin parpadear y luego pregunta, “¿Cómo sabré que tú has llegado allá?”

“Bueno, um… como dije, tú puedes llamar. O mandar mensajes. Si las cosas van de la forma en la que se supone deben ir, estaré de vuelta el sábado catorce de octubre.”

“¿2023?”

“Sí. 2023. Creo… _no sé_ cómo será el viaje de regreso pero, creo que será peor en temas de efectos secundarios. Tú me viste cuando llegué aquí. Estaba cansado y dormí por, casi, medio día.” Louis encoje sus hombros y se rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza. Él probablemente se duerma apenas llegué allá y despierte una semana después o algo loco como eso. “Ellos me harán el proceso de pruebas así que, eso tomará un tiempo, estoy seguro. Y luego, ellos me llevarán de vuelta a Florida lo más pronto posible para encontrarme con Malik y el Doctor Franklin. Ojalá que no con el presidente de nuevo, eso-”

“Louis.”

“¿Qué?”

“Anda al punto.”

“Oh, lo siento. Um… supongo que si tú me llegas a llamar o mandar un mensaje, lo recibiré apenas tenga mi teléfono. Lo dejé en mi habitación de las instalaciones con el resto de mis cosas.”

“Okay. Yo, um… te mandaré un mensaje. Catorce de octubre. Probablemente a las cinco después de la medianoche.”

Son solo unos pasos hacia la cama, así que Louis está ahí en un segundo y se siente en frente de Harry. “Sé que esto duro para ti. Desearía que no fuera así. Y yo entenderé… entenderé si tú te olvidas um… si tú te lo olvidas o si tú no lo quieres hacer. Seis años es un montón de tiempo.”

Harry solo sacude su cabeza y se recuesta en la cama, recto en su espalda y con las manos en su estómago. “Creo que es hora de ir a descansar. Necesito algo de eso.”

Louis se para y observa a Harry voltearse sobre su estómago mientras que pone las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, acostando su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados. En el momento en que Louis iba a cerrar la puerta, escucha a Harry decir, “Lo recordaré.”

∞

Cuando el regalo de Harry llega, él lo trae adentro, lo suelta en el sofá al lado de Louis y sale de la habitación sin decir hola.

Aunque él lo estaba esperando, aún hace que su estómago se revuelque y, por un segundo, considera tirar las precauciones por la ventana, abrirlo, romper la caja de cartón y darle el regalo a Harry, al carajo con las consecuencias. Pero el prospecto es ligeramente más aterrador que joder con la línea de tiempo, así que lo deja.

Tendrá que ir a la oficina de correos para ser de vuelto, lo que significa que Harry lo tendrá que hacer, a menos que él quiera llevar a Louis a cualquier oficina de correos a una hora de distancia. Conociendo a Harry, él probablemente lo haría.

Sorprendentemente, Harry no lo menciona en absoluto pero, a la mañana siguiente cuando Louis despierta, el paquete ya no estaba y, cuando Harry llega a casa en la tarde, deja la boleta en la mesita.

Aunque Harry insiste en que ellos hagan _algo_ para celebrar el cumpleaños de Louis antes de que parta para Holmes Chapel, ese viernes- el día antes de su cumpleaños- pasa sin mucho cotilleo. Harry trae dos pastelitos a casa de la pastelería, aunque no hay velas y él solo dice, “felices treinta, Lou.” Es melancólico y tranquilo y ellos terminan el día en el sofá viendo _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , pretendiendo que no están llorando, y Elf, en donde Harry se queda dormido en la mitad de ella.

En la mañana del sábado, Harry alista su maleta y los regalos que compró para su familia en el carro, luego regresa adentro para llenar su botella de agua para el camino. Se para en la puerta, moviendo sus llaves en su mano y mirando a Louis con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, obviamente tratando de querer decir algo. Entonces, Louis espera. Inclina su hombro en la pared, cruza un tobillo sobre el otro y pone sus manos en sus bolsillos del antiguo jean de Harry que encontró en el suelo esa mañana.

“Mientras que no esté, um…” Harry tose en su puño y esquiva la mirada, luego dice, “tú puedes dormir en la cama, si quieres. Dale al sofá un descanso.”

Él lo estaba planeando de todas formas pero, no le dice eso a Harry. En vez de ello, asiente y dice un pequeño gracias. Sin advertencia, Harry se mueve del marco de la puerta en el espacio de Louis, casi botándolo cuando pone sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis. Eventualmente, Louis saca sus manos de sus bolsillos y devuelve el abrazo, llevando a Harry más cerca de él.

“Feliz Navidad, Lou,” dice Harry y cuando sus labios rozan ligeramente la piel del cuello de Louis, él toma un rápido paso hacia atrás.

“Tú también, H. Ten un buen tiempo con tu familia.” Louis lo sigue hasta la puerta y luego, Harry la cierra, Louis se queda ahí, con su frente contra la madera mientras que Harry lucha con la llave y el cerrojo afuera.

Su cumpleaños y Navidad apestan. Louis extraña a su familia, a su mamá especialmente porque ella siempre hacía su cumpleaños especial, incluso a través del Atlántico, y él se siente increíblemente solo. Pasa la víspera de Navidad- su cumpleaños número treinta- sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que, precisamente, 2017 Louis está haciendo en cada momento del día. No es algo que le mencionaría a Harry pero, tan difícil y doloroso como es para Harry ignorar los mensajes y llamadas, Louis piensa que lo es mucho más para él. Porque cada vez que pasa, Louis recuerda cuán roto su corazón se sentía con cada día que pasaba. Él extraña tanto a su mamá y gasta la mayoría del tiempo de la mañana ejercitándose lo más que puede para que no pueda pensar en ello. Cumplir treinta estando solo. Hace planchas hasta que no cae al piso, sentadillas hasta que sus piernas estén como gelatinas y se sienta hasta que no puede sentarse y tiene que revolcarse para salir del piso.

Luego, trata de emborracharse junto con su pasado yo, aunque solo tiene la colección de vino de supermercado de Harry para tomar, así que para el tiempo en el que va por la mitad de la segunda botella, se queda dormida en el sillón.

Cuando despierta, él sabe que estará, eventualmente, enfermo pero, es una borrachera lenta así que es capaz de llegar al baño porque cada músculo en su cuerpo está gritando. Luego, toma la ducha caliente más larga que pueda soportar y se duerme de nuevo, aún húmedo, en la cama de Harry, en donde pasa el resto de la Navidad.

Es tan cómodo que Louis nunca quiere irse de la cama de Harry. Su peso debido a los ejercicios y estiramientos y la ansiedad general acerca de joder con su propia línea de tiempo (y de alguna u otra manera, hacer que su futuro yo desaparezca o algo como en _Back to the Future_ ) ha mantenido su incomodidad de dormir en el sofá a raya. Pero ahora, él sabe que odiará el volver a dormir en la sala.

No se siente tan bien para hacer algo hasta muy pasada la noche, así que come algunas sobras y toma la oportunidad para tomar la laptop de Harry que dejó para que Louis pudiera ver Netflix y disfrutar. Ha sido una adaptación el acostumbrarse a no tener un celular con él todo el tiempo. Está completamente desconectado con el mundo, lo cual es para mejor, pero lo extraña. No puede llamar a su mamá y no puede entrar a ninguna de sus redes sociales o su email, con el fin de no alertar a su pasado yo de que algo está pasando, así que se centra en buscar a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Niall es muy fácil de encontrar en cada plataforma de red social existente, y Louis casi puede escuchar su acento del sur californiano decir que él no tiene nada que esconder. Da unos clicks por unos momentos y luego va a la página web de Caltech donde sabe que Niall del 2017 está envuelto en búsquedas y experimentos acerca de expandir y estabilizar los worm holes. Hay una pequeña propaganda acerca de él en la sección de noticias y Louis puede ver su pequeña cabeza rubia en la parte de atrás de una de las fotografías. Louis sonríe al saber que en algunos meses, la posición en la NASA que Niall había aplicado, sería de él.

Claro está que Liam es más difícil de encontrar en otra plataforma que no sea profesional, así que Louis ni siquiera se molesta en seguir buscando después de que las primeras búsquedas no dan resultado. Va directo a la página de Syracuse e incluso le toma un poco de tiempo encontrar algún rastro de Liam ahí. Está en el primer año del programa de PhD de Ingeniería Aeroespacial, lo cual… eso no es correcto. Él estará en Florida en menos de un año, trayendo su investigación en partículas subatómicas y elementos superpesados para trabajar en el Programa de Crono Exploración.

Louis se queda mirando a la pantalla pero, no hay nada que pueda hacer y no hay mucha información acerca de Liam. Incluso, una vez que ya estaba en la NASA, Louis nunca fue capaz de saber algo más de él aparte de lo que Liam quería que él sepa. Louis sacude su cabeza y abre una nueva página para buscar a Malik. Solo el pensar en él hace que Louis apriete sus dientes y ni se molesta en buscar en otra parte mas que en el programa de Física y Ciencia del Espacio de la Universidad de Leicester. Él está ahí, fácil de encontrar y, Louis ríe despacio cuando ve que mientras que la Maestría que está siguiendo es en Ciencias, para su Pre-grado se especializó en Matemáticas y Física _solo después_ de haber estudiado un año entero en el programa de Dibujo y Pintura de Bellas Artes de la Universidad de Northampton.

No es que sea gracioso o que haya algo malo con una Licenciatura en Arte, es que Malik siempre se ha visto como una persona tensa, nerd, que lo sabe todo. Un Viernes-Casual significa que todos deben usar jeans y polos de la NASA y, Malik se presenta todos los viernes con su bata de laboratorio, jeans y camisas hasta el cuello pero, sin corbata. Niall y Liam actúan como si todo fuera un gran chiste pero, Louis sabe que esta es otra manera en la que Malik piensa que es mejor que los otros. Con su carrera sin terminar y su nivel superior de seguridad.

Louis arruga su nariz y cierra la ventana abierta, luego, la vuelve a abrir para limpiar el historial, sacudiendo su cabeza a sí mismo por casi olvidarlo. Trata de ver una película pero, apenas se da cuenta de lo que pasa en la pantalla, muy ocupado pensando acerca del programa PhD de Liam y después, pensando acerca de Harry.

Él al menos desea haber mantenido contacto con Harry a la distancia. Está claro que su mamá sabe a dónde se fue Harry cuando dejó Doncaster. Ella incluso puede saber que está haciendo. Y si es que está soltero o no. Louis respira profundo e infla sus cachetes para exhalar. No puede vivir pensando en Harry de esa forma- hablemos de un desastre garantizado.

En vez de ello, considera todas las cosas en las que Harry pueda estar interesado en hacer una vez que deje de trabajar en la pastelería. Recuerda cuando Harry empezó a trabajar por primera vez allí por medio tiempo. En ese tiempo, él todavía tenía pensado perseguir una carrera en Contabilidad porque todavía no sabía qué es lo que quería hacer y era la primera carrera mencionada en la lista de la página web de la Universidad de Sheffield. No le tomó mucho tiempo en decidir que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en la universidad; se salió en la mitad de su primer año y lentamente, trabajó para conseguir ser un empleado a tiempo completo en la pastelería con la esperanza de que lo dejaran _hornear_ algo.

Harry siempre pensó que mantenía esa ambición para él mismo pero, Louis supo, en el instante, que Harry estaba más interesado en mezclar harina con azúcar que en contar el vuelto para los consumidores. Quizás aún le gustaba eso. En Londres hay algunos institutos de culinarios. Louis guarda esa información para traerla de vuelta con converse con Harry acerca de su futuro.

Sobrio y envuelto bajo las sábanas de la cama de Harry es una experiencia ampliamente diferente a estar con frío y tan borracho que tienes que cerrar un ojo para leer la etiqueta del paracetamol para asegurarte que era eso lo que estabas por tomar.

Está haciendo frío, claro que lo está, es Navidad en Doncaster y el calentador en el apartamento es una mierda e incluso con medias, joggers y una de las sudaderas de Harry, Louis alza las sábanas para cubrirse hasta la cabeza y para colectar cada cálido aliento que exhala.

 En su trayecto de sacar toda cosa relacionada a Harry de su vida, él incluso cambió su detergente pero, estando acurrucado en la cama de Harry, en la ropa de Harry, con la almohada y las sábanas de Harry, es como estar sumergido en el aroma de Harry.

Recuerdos de la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, ambos estaban tan nerviosos que se rieron en la boca del otro más de lo que se besaban y, después de volver en sí, Harry, accidentalmente, golpeó las bolas de Louis con su rodilla. No podía haber ido peor y, aun así, fue la mejor noche de la vida de Louis hasta este punto.

Flashes de los dos haciendo la lavandería juntos, discutiendo acerca de lavar las sábanas junto con las toallas, Louis sentado en la tapa de la secadora dando golpecitos a Harry con el gancho de ropa hasta que Harry se lo quitó de su agarre y lo besó para callarlo.

En Florida, abriendo paquetes de Harry e ignorando el contenido por algunos minutos solo para inhalar la esencia de él que aún seguían en la caja.

El sitio en la mandíbula de Harry, justo debajo de su oreja que Louis solía acurrucarse, lamer y morder, donde él presionaba su nariz contra la piel de Harry, cerraba sus ojos y solo respiraba, él.

Agitación comienza a hacerse paso en él. En los dos meses que ha estado viviendo en el sillón de Harry, ha manejado el evitar este tipo de pensamientos. Cuando, inevitablemente, su mente lo llevaba a caminos tangencialmente conectados a… los más íntimos aspectos de su relación, Louis volteaba hacia la dirección más extremadamente opuesta. Cuando eso no funcionaba, se ejercitaba. Y funcionaba.

Aunque, ahora, solo en el apartamento e ineludiblemente rodeado de innumerables memorias sensitivas, Louis se rinde. Harry no estará en casa hasta la tarde siguiente así que, hay mucho tiempo para lavar las sábanas. 

∞

Cuando Harry regresa en la tarde del Boxing Day, Louis tiene una pequeña revelación. Le ha extrañado. Y no solo porque él es el único humano con el que ha interactuado desde que fueron a Tesco. Le ha extraño. Porque al verlo caminar por la puerta del apartamento es como… todo lo aburrido, apagado y espacios vacíos en sus vida desaparecen instantáneamente.

“Pensé que volvería más tarde,” dice Louis, tratando de agarrar una de las maletas de las manos de Harry pero, sin éxito y luego viendo a Harry forzar consigo mismo para poder entrar por la puerta con todas las maletas. “Imaginé que querrías pasar este día con tu familia.”

“Creo que, um…” Harry tira todas las maletas en el sofá y se voltea para mirar a Louis, tirando de su labio inferior antes de que diga, “probablemente lo hubiese querido si tú no estuvieras aquí. No, tú sabes, no estés molesto. ¿No creo que haya afectado el futuro?”

Harry arruga su nariz y Louis resopla y sonríe tan ampliamente que su visión se vuelve algo borrosa porque, claro, Harry verdaderamente consideró algo como eso. Trata de controlarlo, forzando un ligero fruncido para equilibrar la sonrisa que probablemente haya sido mucho. “Muy tarde ahora, ¿no es así?

”Probablemente.” Harry encoje sus hombros y dice, “te extrañé. Lo siento. Sé que no debo-”

“Está bien. Quizá yo también te haya extrañado.” Louis hace un gesto mientras que se voltea, avergonzado por su incapacidad de esconder sus sentimientos de Harry. Sale de la habitación sin decir otra palabra, escondiéndose en el baño, tomando una ducha innecesaria y evitando a Harry tanto como podía por el resto de día. Para el final de la noche, está exhausto por pensar en cada palabra que dice y asegurándose que no revele mucho con sus acciones.

∞

El volver de nuevo al sofá después de haber dormido en la cama de Harry hace que el sofá se sienta muchísimo más incómodo. Louis se mueve y voltea por tres noches y luego, el viernes, está irritable y con dolores que es la primera cosa que Harry se da cuenta cuando llega a casa de trabajar.

“¿Qué es lo que te pasa?” Harry seguía usando su abrigo y ahora está frunciéndole el ceño a Louis donde está sentado en el piso, gruñendo y tratando de estirar su espalda.

Louis se queja, innecesariamente, fuerte y se para del piso. “Mi espalda me está doliendo un poco. No hay problema.”

Harry suspira, asiente con su cabeza y deja a Louis en la sala mientras que va a lavar la harina y sudor de la pastelería. Cuando aparece de nuevo, está en gris joggers y nada más, excepto por la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabello. Louis parpadea y parpadea y finalmente cierra sus ojos fuertemente por unos segundos antes de que los vuelva a abrir. Pero ahora, en vez de caminar hacia él con esos pantalones que, literalmente, llamaba más atención a su polla que si estuviera completamente desnudo (especialmente porque él no está, claramente, usando calzoncillos), Harry está en la cocina, acostándose con su espalda sobre la mesa al lado de la tetera, toalla en mano en vez de en su cabeza. Su cabello aún estaba lo suficientemente mojado que gotas de agua estaban cayendo por su pecho.

Louis parpadea de nuevo y su boca se seca porque puede ver el contorno de la polla de Harry, los _detalles_ , y se pregunta si Harry compró esos joggers específicamente por esta… característica.

“Disculpa, ¿qué?“ Louis pregunta, porque Harry dijo algo pero, no tiene ni idea qué. Se pone a mirar directamente a la tetera en la cocina por miedo de que si trata de enfocarse en otra cosa, sus ojos vayan inmediatamente a la polla de Harry.

Harry se aclara la garganta y Louis toma esa chance, pone de todo su esfuerzo en levantar su mirada hacia la cara de Harry, solo para encontrar a Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa conocida. Cruza sus tobillos pero, Louis se mantiene fuerte y no mira hacia abajo, incluso cuando por su visión periférica puede ver la polla de Harry saltar por el movimiento.

Lentamente, Harry repite, “yo _dije_ que depende de ti pero, eres bienvenido a dormir en la cama. El sofá es terrible, viejo e incómodo para sentarse así que, sé que es peor dormir en el. Solo, um… sé que tú estás – _nosotros estamos_ \- tratando de mantener distancia entre nosotros, así que podemos, ¿usar diferentes mantas? ¿Bolsas de dormir? Un año durmiendo en el sofá va a matar tu espalda, Lou.”

La única forma en la que puede hablar es si es que lo hace con los ojos cerrados. “Lo pensaré. Ahora, ¿puedes, _por favor_ , ponerte algo de verdadera ropa?”

Harry se ríe en su mano y asiente pero, en su camino fuera de la cocina, toma un exagerado, determinado paso que, intencionalmente, hace saltar su polla y Louis no puede evitar el mirarlo. Cuando pasa por el lado de Louis, Harry choca sus hombros juntos y dice, “¿Has té?”

“Sí, sí.” Louis sacude su cabeza y alcanza el repostero donde están las tazas.

Esa noche, Louis duerme en la cama con Harry después de una más larga que necesaria conversación, detallando exactamente cómo iba a funcionar. Al final, ellos rebuscan por los rincones del closet, la maletera del carro de Harry y debajo de la cama hasta que encuentran sus bolsas de dormir y se van a dormir completamente separados con las almohadas del sofá alineados entre ellos.

Cuando Louis despierta la siguiente mañana, está solo y dando la cara para el vacío lado de Harry de la cama. Tiene una almohada sobre su pecho y una pequeña sospecha de que le está faltando algo.

∞

Un claxon suena afuera y Harry está parado en la puerta, revisando sus bolsillos y poniéndose su abrigo. “Eric y Andy me están recogiendo para no tener que manejar y, Emily dijo que me podía quedar así que, no sé si llegaré a casa o no.”

“Tú no, um… gracias por decírmelo. Diviértete y, um, ten cuidado.” Louis alza su mano y se despide de Harry antes que desaparezca en la habitación en caso de que los amigos de Harry decidan entrar.

Después del desastre que fue su Navidad en solitario, Louis decidió pasar el Año Nuevo sobrio. Lo cual, y muy extraño, es que es de la misma manera en la que Louis del 2017 decidió pasarlo también. Es estúpido pero, hace un espejismo con su pasado yo de nuevo y, no hace nada mas que ver tontas comedias románticas en la laptop de Harry hasta que sus ojos no puedan seguir abiertos. Es después de la una de la mañana y Harry debe de haber decidido quedarse donde Emily así que, Louis guarda la laptop, pone a un costado la bolsa de dormir, se abriga bajo las sabanas y se queda dormido.

Una ráfaga de aire helado despierta a Louis de su profundo sueño pero, antes de que pueda ajustar la delgada sábana alrededor de él, el colchón se está moviendo porque un muy borracho, desnudo-excepto-por-su-bóxer- Harry se acaba de echar el. Él jala la sábana hacia él y se acerca cada vez más hasta que está a unos centímetros de Louis y están cara a cara.

“Lou,” susurra Harry y Louis puede oler el alcohol en su aliento. “¿Estás abierto?”

“No,” murmura Louis. Él _no_ quiere lidiar con un Harry borracho filosofando acerca de quién sabe qué. Al menos no cuando está tratando de dormir.

“Lewis, ¡se supone que no tienes que mentirme!, ¡condición número uno!”

“Cállate, Harry, oh por dios. Apestas a cigarros y a alcohol. Acaso tú…” Louis puede verlo bien ya que él dejó la puerta abierta y la luz del pasadizo estaba prendida. De hecho, si va a querer dormir, va a tener que levantarse y apagar la luz. Alza sus manos, tocando el cabello de Harry gentilmente y estaba mojado. Louis comienza a oler porque quién carajos sabe que ha hecho Harry en toda la noche pero, es… “¿Acaso hay champagne en tu cabello?”

“Probablemente. Alguien… Alguien agitó una botella y salpicó por todos lados. Emily estaba tan molesta. Y yo seguía riéndome así que me dijo que no me podía quedar.” Harry saca su labio inferior en un puchero ridículo y Louis lo pellizca.

“¿Cómo llegaste a casa? Tú no manejaste en este estado.”

“No, no, alguien… Había alguien…” Harry cierra sus ojos y por un segundo, Louis piensa que se ha quedado dormido pero luego dice, “alguien estaba sobrio y me trajo a casa.”

“Está bien.”

Harry sacude su cabeza y gotas de champagne caen en la cara de Louis. “No está bien.”

“Okay… entonces, no está bien. ¿Estarás enfermo?”

“Mañana, Ahora no…”

“Bien. Es tu borrachera. Duerme, Harry.”

“’Kay. Buenas noches, Lou.” Apenas se quede dormido, Louis irá al sofá. Harry se arrima incluso más cerca y probablemente Louis debió de haberlo anticipado pero, él está medio dormido aún y está nervioso de estar tan cerca de Harry, bajo la misma sábana, con Harry en nada más que un pequeño bóxer pero, Louis es tomado por sorpresa completamente cuando Harry presiona sus labios con sabor a champagne sobre los suyos y murmura, “te amo.”

Louis permanece helado en su sitio con sus cejas elevadas hasta su frente, su corazón acerca de saltar fuera de su pecho, aguantando su respiración y esperando para ver si Harry se duerme completamente. Lo hace.

Cuidadosamente, Louis sale de debajo de la sábana, agarra una de las bolsas de dormir, apaga todas las luces y se va a dormir a la sala.

∞

Louis no lo menciona. No parece haber una razón para traerlo a la mesa cuando Harry sale del cuarto, va directo al baño y se queda ahí el tiempo suficiente que Louis se encuentra tocando la puerta para asegurarse de que esté bien. Y lo está. Solo resaqueado. Así que Louis le trae agua, paracetamol y le deja solo con su resaca.

Harry no lo menciona. Probablemente porque no lo recuerda. Y si es que lo hace, está pretendiendo que nunca pasó porque, aparte de quejarse y renegar acerca de su resaca, sigue igual.

“Me alegra de que te hayas divertido en la fiesta,” dice Louis, luego le preocupa, por un segundo, de que Harry le vaya a preguntar acerca de la noche que pasó.

“Estuvo bien. Aunque, nunca quiero volver a beber champagne de nuevo.” Harry saca su lengua y logra lucir adorable mientras que también, desagradable.

“Se entiende.”

“Yo, um…” Harry se voltea un poco para darle la cara a Louis en el sofá pero, luego mira hacia sus manos como si no pudiera mantener el contacto visual y dice, “tengo que decirte algo.”

Louis asiente. Aquí viene. Él de verdad pensó que Harry estaba muy borracho como para que pueda recordar el haberlo besado y, carajo, haberle dicho que le amaba. Por favor no lo hagas incómodo.

“Anoche, um…” Harry finalmente alzó su mirada hacia él y dejó salir de manera rápida, “no pensé que eso pasaría, y o sea, sé que no somos pareja pero yo solo… me siento culpable.”

“Harry, está bien. Estabas borracho. No significa nada.” _No_ significa nada. No puede.

“¿Te lo dije anoche? Quiero decir, Phillip es agradable y, no es un mal tipo, ¿correcto? Pero, no esperé que me besara a la medianoche. Solo estaba sorprendido y, como dije, me siento culpable por ello.” Él señala al espacio entre ellos y Louis observa su mano ir de un lado a otro, tratando de enfocarse en el movimiento en vez de la ola de confusión seguida por la repentina comprensión.

Louis tose y aclara su garganta. Empuja hacia abajo los celos que amenazan salir e ignora la parte de su cerebro que está saltando y gritando que Harry le besó _a él_ anoche, que Harry le dijo que le amaba. “Yo… yo no sé qué decir.”

“¿Estás molesto?” Harry pregunta y él de verdad luce preocupado que Louis pueda estarlo.

“No.” _Mentira._ Él está molesto pero, no con Harry.

“¿Qué hay del otro Louis?, ¿mi Louis?, ¿él estaría molesto?”

“Yo… yo creo que él estaría triste, Harry. No quiero hablar de eso-”

“Lo siento. Lo siento. Solo creí que debía decírtelo.”

Ellos se sientan en silencio por un momento. Harry está inquieto y Louis está sudando aunque el clima, ni siquiera, está cálido. Finalmente, llega al punto en el que tiene que decir algo, entonces pregunta, “¿Él es alguien con el que quieres salir?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué?”

“Solo pensé… tú dijiste que él era agradable. ¿Por qué no le dices para salir?” Probablemente haya algo que pueda impedir a Louis que deje de decir cosas, como callarse la boca, por ejemplo. O, salir de la habitación.

“Yo no… No estoy…” Harry respira profundo y cruza sus brazos, frunciéndole el ceño a Louis desde la esquina del sofá. “Apenas lo conozco. No le voy a invitar a salir. No quiero salir con nadie ahora.”

Alivio recorre por Louis y se pregunta si Harry lo puede ver. Pero luego, él tiene que estar seguro, así que pregunta, “¿porque estoy aquí?”

“No, Lewis. Es porque acabo de salir de una larga relación y terminó mal y estoy algo jodido con ello, ¿okay?”

“Okay. Lo siento. No quise-”

“Está bien.” Harry se voltea e inclina su cabeza para ver al techo. “Solo dejémoslo ahí.”

∞

A mitades de Enero, un día Harry no viene a casa después del trabajo y hace que Louis enloquezca. Cuando se da cuenta que Harry va tarde por media hora, se hace una taza de té para distraerse. Empieza a caminar por la sala una hora después de que Harry usualmente debe caminar por la puerta. Para la hora que Harry llega a casa, Louis está temblando, sudando y con miedo luego de analizar cada posible escenario negativo por su cabeza.

“¿Dónde carajos has estado?” Louis grita apenas la puerta se abre. Harry ni siquiera había sacado su llave de la manija antes de que Louis esté parado a centímetros de él, jalándolo hacia el apartamento con sus manos en cada lado de la cara de Louis.

“Disculpa la tardanza,” Harry trata de decir pero sale medio distorsionado porque Louis le está apretando fuerte sus cachetes.

“¿Estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?” Louis finalmente suelta su agarre de Harry y retrocede, ahora que el brote de adrenalina que acompañó la llegada de Harry se ha disipado, su roche por su innecesaria preocupación tiene a su estómago moviéndose.

“Nada. Nada pasó. Lo siento, yo, um… manejé hasta Leeds.”

“¿Leeds, por qué?”

Harry empezó a sacarse su abrigo y es ahí cuando Louis se da cuenta del montón de papeles en su mano.

“Um, bueno, hoy no hubo mucha afluencia en la pastelería así que después de que limpié _todo_ , empecé a pensar acerca de lo que hablamos antes.”

“¿Antes cuándo? Nosotros hablamos todos los días. Acerca de muchas cosas.”

“Acerca de mi, tú sabes… futuro.” Harry mueve los papeles en su mano y camina hacia la mesa de la cocina para sentarse. “Pensé en que Leeds es una ciudad, así que de repente yo me mudé allá. No lo sé pero, no es muy lejos así que,… manejé hasta allá. A la universidad.”

“Oh. Acaso tú…” Louis respira profundo y mentalmente rompe la burbuja de felicidad que flotó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba alegre porque Harry no estaba con alguien más. “¿Qué pensaste?”

“No estoy seguro. Recopilé información. Preferiría tener folletos para ver en vez de tenerlos en forma online, se siente más real para mí, creo. Pero fui a la librería y ahí tenían cosas para un montón de universidades, así que agarré…” Harry mira hacia abajo, al montón de papeles en sus manos y encoje los hombros. “No lo sé, probablemente me pasé de la mano.”

Los esparce por la mesa y los mueve para que Louis pueda verlos. Había folletos para Sheffield, Leeds, Manchester y Bradford, además de la mitad de una docena para universidades de Londres.

“¿Qué cursos tomarás?” Louis pregunta tan desinteresadamente como pueda sonar, mientras que gira uno de los folletos de Londres por la mesa, finalmente parando y abriéndolo. Academia Chef de Londres. “¿Cursos de pastelería y panadería?”

“Quizás. No lo sé. Tomé uno del programa de Física y Ciencia del Espacio de Leicester para ti. Pensé que lo extrañarías o algo.” Harry revisa los folletos y desliza por la mesa uno para Louis.

Él si lo extraña. La parte de ingeniería de las cosas, construir, diseñar, planear desde pequeñas ideas hasta hacer algo realidad. Lo extraña todo el tiempo. Lo que él nunca hubiese esperado es que llegara a extrañar las otras cosas también. Los cálculos, teorías, ecuaciones, matemáticas. Predecir patrones y viéndolos desarrollarse. El lado computacional. Las cosas que siempre pensó que eran los bloques en el camino o los peldaños que tenía que pasar antes de que pueda llegar a la parte divertida.

Para alguien que siempre ha dicho que no le interesan las matemáticas, él de verdad tiene la urgencia de leer cualquier cosa que sea la investigación que Malik está haciendo para su maestría. Quizás pueda aprender algo para que pueda regresar a su propio espacio de tiempo y estén en igualdad.

“Gracias, Harry. Yo… bueno, yo no puedo manejar hasta Leicester exactamente pero, quizás hay cursos online.”

“Quizás. Estoy conmocionado por todas las opciones aquí. Hay mucho para mirar.”

“Sí, bueno, ¿qué es lo que te gusta? Empieza con eso y sigue el camino desde ahí.”

Harry asiente, luego se inclina hacia adelante y posa su mejilla en su mano. Su otra mano camina por la mesa y golpea los nudillos de Louis. “Disculpa si te hice preocupar.”

“Odio no tener un celular.”

“Qué pasa si… ¿Por qué no creas un cuenta de correo, entonces tú podrás mandarme correos y yo los recibiré en mí celular? No es lo mismo pero, ¿cerca?”

Louis sacude su cabeza con ternura y sonríe. “Tú siempre has sido el cerebro de esta operación, Harry. Yo podría estar mandándote memes y listas para comprar y molestándote con correos todo el tiempo.”

“No me molestaría. Me gusta hablar contigo. Escuchar de ti. Tú sabes eso.”

Louis sí lo sabe, aunque él trata de no pensar en ello. Cada vez que Harry dice algo como eso, algo amable o dulce o sincero, Louis se ríe o hace una broma o cambie de tema. Es lo suficientemente malo el vivir con Harry, dormir al lado de él todas las noche, pasar todo su tiempo con él… Tiene que ir contra ello porque no puede permitir cuán fácil sería el volverse a enamorar de él.

Terminaría mal. No hay otra forma. Porque cuando Louis se vaya en nueve meses, él no estará en los próximos cinco años en la vida de Harry. Cinco años que Harry aún no ha vivido-el futuro de Harry- y ninguno de ellos sabe qué es lo que vendrá. Louis no puede enamorarse de Harry de nuevo cuando sabe que todo terminará con corazones rotos.

Una vez fue suficiente.

∞

Después de que la idea está planteada en su cabeza, Louis no puede parar de pensar en ello. Extraña su trabajo, todo de eso así que, empieza a estudiar. Algunos libros los tiene que sacar de la librería pero la mayoría de ellos se encuentran fácilmente en línea. Incluso hay clases gratis disponibles desde MIT en los Estados Unidos. Algunas cosas que estudia son repasos–la física aplicada, especialmente, pero la mayoría de las matemáticas es nueva para él, y le sorprende cuán poco lucha con ello.

Cuando estaba en la universidad por su título de maestría, prestó poca atención a sus clases de matemáticas. Él hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para pasar con la mínima nota pero, no se concentró, siempre dejando sus trabajos para el último, y se acalambraba para memorizar formulas y ecuaciones justo antes de los exámenes y las olvidaba apenas no las necesitaba más.

Él se lanza sobre ello y es divertido, toma casi todo su día y de repente pasa de estar aburrido y ver cada segundo pasar, al punto donde sus días están volando delante de él. Siempre está oscuro cuando se da cuenta que no ha comido su almuerzo, Harry llega a casa luego del trabajo y sorprende a Louis casi todas las veces que escucha las llaves en el cerrojo. Es probablemente molesto para Harry porque Louis ha caído de nuevo en sus antiguos comportamientos, los que saltan a la luz cuando está ocupado: él deja de limpiar, deja de hacer la cena. Solo está distraído. ¿Por qué pensaría acerca de los quehaceres de la casa cuando él está leyendo las investigaciones de Liam en Syracuse, el trabajo de Zayn en Leicester, los proyectos de Niall en Caltech y preguntándose cómo es que todos ellos se juntan para inventar el viaje en el tiempo, de entre todas las cosas?

Porque, ese es parte del misterio de todo esto. Él sabe, generalmente, cómo funciona, sabe la parte de ingeniería, las cosas que tuvieron que construir para el Programa de Crono Exploración. La mesa que era nada más que una mesa de operación y los tubos huecos que todos decían que parecía como si alguien hubiese metido un tubo de desagüe y lo hubiese dejado en la NASA. Excepto que los dos fueron hechos de una mezcla que estaba preparada para proteger a los Crono nautas de la exposición a la radiación.

Él estuvo ahí cuando Niall dio su presentación en la expansión de wormholes primordiales. Pobre Niall, estaba tan nervioso, no tenía ni idea que Malik y Franklin ya habían planeado el aceptarlo. Su investigación de wormholes fue una de las cosas más importantes de este programa, junto con el trabajo de Liam acerca de elementos súper fuertes y el estudio de Malik acerca de la teoría cuántica de campos y de materia exótica.

Louis frunce el ceño mientras que mira por las cosas que puede encontrar acerca del estudio de Malik porque no hay nada acerca de materia exótica en ninguna parte. Sus artículos publicados son todos relacionados con partículas de bosón y menciona una futura investigación acerca del Gran Colisionador de Hadrón. Y eso no está bien.

De todas las cosas que Louis deseaba haber prestado más cercana atención era a la investigación de Malik Él está casi convencido de que Malik nunca fue a Ginebra a trabajar con el colisionador de partículas por su enfoque, hasta donde Louis sabe, que siempre ha sido materia exótica.

“Louis, ¿qué carajos?” Harry estaba parado en la puerta de entrada con sus manos llenas de bolsas de compra y lucía molesto, así que Louis cierra la laptop y se olvida de Malik.

“¿Qué?” Louis pregunta pero, luego voltea a ver el gesto de escoba que Harry hace con su mano. El apartamento es un desastre. Hay ropa limpia amontonada en un cerrito en un lado del sofá, en el cual él no está sentado, su taza vacía de té está puesta encima de su antiguo recipiente de comida delivery del almuerzo y los platos siguen en el lavadero desde la noche anterior cuando se suponía de que Louis haría la cena pero, se quedó tan inmerso en su lectura que perdió rastro del tiempo y Harry terminó cocinando después que Louis prometió lavar todo. “Lo siento, lo haré ahora.”

Empieza por la cocina y, felizmente, Harry dobla la ropa y la pone a un lado mientras que Louis hacía todo lo demás para que terminen más rápido.

“¿Harry?”

Harry hace un sonido desde la parte de atrás del folleto de universidad que está leyendo.

“¿Estás molesto conmigo o algo? Disculpa por el desastre.”

“No, no… yo solo…” Harry suspira y deja que el folleto caiga sobre su regazo. “Estoy cansado de trabajar en la pastelería. Solía pensar que, eventualmente, aprendería más que solo limpiar la cocina y trabajar como cajero pero,… ni siquiera sé si quiero hacer más eso. Sí logro hacer algo de pasteles pero, es como que… bocadillos y muffins. Es aburrido.”

“Bueno, tú no lo tienes que hacer, ¿sabes? Probablemente haya miles de folletos ahí para diferentes cursos. ¿Qué te interesa?”

Harry jadea y lanza el folleto que estaba mirando a la mesa de centro. Es el de la Universidad de Leicester que trajo a casa para Louis.

“¿Vas a estudiar física?” Louis bromea y se sienta al lado de él.

“Solo estaba curioso de qué es lo que lees todo el tiempo. No es como lo que tú estudiabas cuando estabas en la universidad.”

“Um… Okay, se vienen cosas ultra secretas acerca del viaje en el tiempo. Déjame saber si quieres que me calle ahora.”

Harry sacude su cabeza y entonces Louis le informa acerca de todas las nuevas cosas que ha aprendido. Acerca de los estudios de Niall, el extraño-con relación al tiempo del- programa PhD de Liam, los trabajos de Malik, las pistas de que se mudaría a Ginebra para su doctorado y luego le cuenta todo lo demás. Todo el trabajo que hicieron para construir el tubo gigante, los pasos que tomó para abrir y estabilizar el wormhole y, finalmente, los experimentos que tuvieron que probar y probar y probar para lograr que los objetos se transporten sin alteraciones hasta las coordenadas de un lugar específico en el tiempo.

“Espera… ¿Por qué este chico Malik irá a Suiza si se supone que tiene que ir a Florida?”

“No lo sé. Él aún está en la universidad por ahora pero… me pregunto qué cambió su mente. Digamos, ¿qué en el mundo es lo que pasa para que haga que él deje y suelte su trabajo sobre el colisionador de partículas? ¿Qué es lo que hace que él decida investigar acerca de la materia exótica? Es como un nicho en el campo…”

Harry realiza un sonido suave con sus labios y estira sus piernas, dejando sus piernas en el regazo de Louis. “Vas a cocinar en la noche.”

“Lo sé,” dice Louis y empieza a trabajar las almohadillas de sus dedos en el arco del pie de Harry. Hay una chance de que él nunca suelte esta cosa con el trabajo de Malik. No quiero seguirlo de cerca pero, tiene que cambiar de concentración, tiene que irse a Florida y tiene que trabajar para la NASA o Louis estará jodido.

Luego, en la semana siguiente, Harry está despierto en la mañana aun cuando tiene día libre en el trabajo y Louis le encuentra en la mesa de la cocina con la laptop y los libros de física de Louis esparcidos alrededor de él.

Cuando Louis entra a la cocina para servirse de la tetera, Harry asiente pero, no dice nada, solo sigue leyendo cualquier cosa que haya encontrado interesante en su laptop.

Louis hace té para los dos y se le une a la mesa pero, Harry sigue mirando tranquilamente de un lado a otro, de los libros a los folletos a la laptop, sin prestar atención a Louis.

“Buenos días, ¿qué estás-”

“Lou, creo que tienes que ir a ver a este chico Malik en persona.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Bueno, estaba leyendo más acerca de lo que él está trabajando y encontré su Twitter también.” Harry señala a su laptop y Louis acerca su silla para mirar a la pantalla mientras que Harry le muestra. “Él está, constantemente, tuiteando acerca de ir a Ginebra, Lou. Aparentemente, fue ahí hace algunos años antes de que empezara en Leicester. Estudió Artes, créelo o no.”

“Lo sé… me refiero a que, no sabía lo de Ginebra pero, sí sabía acerca de lo de la carrera en Artes. Pero no puedo ir a verlo. No puedo meterme con el pasado, Harry. Eso, definitivamente, jodería algo.”

“No, yo creo… Okay, escúchame.”

Louis asiente y toma un sorbo de té. Harry nunca estaba así de metido en sus propios estudios en la universidad y nunca se preocupó por los cursos de ingeniería de Louis. No está seguro si alguna vez ha visto a Harry estar así de interesado por algo antes.

“Okay, estaba pensando acerca de la Navidad, ¿sabes? Y cómo yo llegué temprano el día después. Estaba preocupado todo el tiempo que yo estuviera jodiendo el tiempo o algo pero, luego lo pensé y creo… creo que todo esto ya ha pasado antes. Digamos, para ti.” Él acentúa su oración tocando a Louis en el brazo.

“Correcto. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Había más?”

“Sí. Quiero decir, no. No creo que lo estés entendiendo. Básicamente, no importa lo que tú hagas porque ya _lo has hecho antes_. Yo estoy ignorando llamadas y textos de mi Louis porque tú dijiste que lo haga.” Harry alza su ceja como si Louis fuera a tratar de discutir ese punto con él. “Yo vine a casa temprano el día después de Navidad por ti y ahora estoy pensando acerca de la universidad, en mudarme y nada de eso hubiera pasado si tú no estuvieras aquí. Así que lo que estoy diciendo es que necesitas irte y encontrar a este chico Malik porque eso es lo que tienes que hacer.”

“Yo no…” Louis frunce el ceño y mueve su té. “¿Por qué? Estoy tratando de estar abierto a esta idea pero, yo no puede interferir con el pasado. Necesito saber cuál es el propósito.”

“Tú estabas buscando a todos los chicos con los que trabajas, ¿cierto? Y la mayoría de eso tiene sentido, la mayoría de eso funciona con lo que recuerdas de cómo es el futuro. Excepto por Malik. Tú estabas preguntando, um… Tú querías saber qué era lo que hacía que él cambie de camino en su carrera.” Harry le mira como si estuviera esperando una respuesta así que Louis asiente y continúa, “la manera en la que lo dijiste, parecía como si debiera de tratarse de algo grande. Algo gigantesco tiene que pasar para que él quiera cambiarse y estudiar materia exótica. ¿Correcto?”

“Sí…”

“ _Tú eres_ ese propósito. _Tú eres_ la cosa gigantesca que pasa. Tú tienes que ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que sabes.”

Encaja. La lógica es un poco incierta pero, hablamos de viajes en el tiempo. La lógica no necesariamente aplica aquí. Más que eso, se siente bien. Louis trata de imaginarse en los zapatos de Malik –sus pulidos punta de ala- y luego trata de voltear los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien podría convencerle de que todo esto era real? ¿Qué le podría hacer o decir un perfecto extraño a Louis para que le haga creer que ellos eran del futuro? Él no estaba seguro pero, lo averiguaría. Está convencido de ello. Especialmente si, como dijo Harry, él lo ha hecho todo antes.

“Eres un genio, Harry. Creo que estás en lo correcto.”

“No soy un genio. Solo tiene sentido, ¿no es así?”

“Supongo. Quiero decir, definitivamente lo tiene pero,… tú tienes una forma especial de ver las cosas. Todo esto parece lógico para ti pero, yo no creo que se me hubiera ocurrido a mí. O a toda la gente con la que trabajo en la NASA. Esto es como, no lo sé… lógica del viaje en el tiempo. Es diferente de lo que la gente, típicamente, considera un comportamiento lógico.” Louis empuja el brazo de Harry, sonríe y se inclina un poco. “Esto es un gran tema.”

“¿Sí?”

“Definitivamente.”

∞

Louis espera hasta que Harry esté en el baño, parado ahí, sin polo con sus skinny jeans y botas, cuidadosamente afeitando su cara antes de que pregunte, “¿dónde te llevarán tus amigos esta noche?”

Es más fácil ocultar la decepción que ya está sintiendo acerca del cumpleaños de Harry si es que no tiene que preocuparse por Harry leyendo la expresión de su cara. Él no puede comprarle nada, no puede llevarle a ningún lado, no puede si quiera hacerle un queque porque él sabe que las señoras en la pastelería le harán eso.

Harry limpia la espuma de su mejilla y le vuelve a dar un vistazo a su cara en el espejo antes de responder, “solo para cenar, creo. Emily me recogerá y Eric y Andy nos encontrarán allá. No quiero quedarme fuera hasta muy tarde.”

“¿Por qué no?” Louis pregunta y sale del camino para que Harry pueda pasar al lado de él, luego le sigue al cuarto. “¿No te ibas a tomar el día libre mañana?”

“Me tomé los próximos tres días libres. Pero trabajé esta mañana, así que he estado despierto desde las tres y media. Estaré listo para la cama después de unas copas de vino.” Harry abre su cajón lleno de polos y saca una negra simple, luego va a su armario y ve por las camisas más agradables. Louis le mira desde la puerta pero, apenas Harry se voltea, Louis mira a otro lado.

Él solía hacer esto todo el tiempo, de hecho, era casi un ritual para ellos cuando salían. Ir a cualquier lugar, en realidad, porque había múltiples ocasiones que Louis miraba a Harry vestirse para ir al trabajo y luego se volvía a dormir. O, echado en su cama, mirando mientras se ponía los joggers y sudadera para ir a correr a la tienda. Pero es un paso hacia atrás en un camino que está cerrado para él. En vez de ello, se ocupa a sí mismo acomodando, innecesariamente, sus bolsas de dormir en la cama y las almohadas.

“Es tu cumpleaños. ¿Tú no quieres-”

“Lou, gracias, pero yo, um… te traeré las sobras.” Harry se pone su abrigo y agarra las llaves para luego mirar por la cortina. “Emily ya está aquí. Estaré de regreso en algunas horas.”

Louis asiente y espera por la puerta mientras que Harry la cierra. Veintidós. No le debió de haber tomado casi cuatro meses el darse cuenta de que él es casi una década mayor que Harry.

Cuando ellos recién estuvieron juntos, Harry hizo un gran problema acerca de que Louis era dos años mayor que Harry, aunque después de un tiempo dejó de mencionarlo. Los pocos meses entre sus cumpleaños, especialmente después de Navidad cuando Louis era, temporalmente, tres años mayor en vez de dos, eran… bueno, Harry lo traía cuando podía. Repetitivamente. Y eso siempre llevaba a un sexo fantástico. Lo que era poco decir considerando que su vida sexual regular nunca fue aburrida.

Eso fue el infierno para ajustarse una vez que se mudó a Estados Unidos. Sexo por teléfono y sexo por Skype fueron unos sustitutos inadecuados, aunque nunca se quejaba de eso con Harry, llegando a la conclusión que solo se podía culpar a él mismo.

Louis suspira con melancolía y se echa en el sillón de la sala, dejando su mano pasar por el piso. Ese no fue el viaje más inteligente por la línea de su memoria.

 Casi por una hora, se queda en el sofá así, alternando entre los pensamientos sobre Malik –cómo acercase, qué decir o hacer para convencerle para que solo escuche- y pensamientos sobre Harry, los cuales empuja a un lado apenas se da cuenta de qué es lo que está haciendo y se esfuerza en pensar en otra cosa. Eventualmente, se rinde, toma una ducha y se masturba.

Mientras se secaba, su mente viaja donde Harry de nuevo, a su manera de ver el viaje en el tiempo y el lugar de Louis en el. Es simple decir que lo ha hecho todo antes, así que solo tiene que hacer esto de nuevo, y la manera en la que Harry habla acerca de ello, él espera que Louis haga todo lo necesario que se deba hacer. Pero, ¿cuán extenso es todo?

Si quiere salir –lo cual a este punto, él pagaría dólares por una hora de hacer nada más que echarse en la vereda al frente de su apartamento- ¿Él solo va afuera? ¿Al carajo con las consecuencias? O, ¿lo planea como ellos han estado hablando acerca de su viaje a Leicester? Como está ahora, no es mucho como un plan. Es solo Harry yendo a prender el carro y asegurándose de que nadie esté cerca antes de que Louis corra, salte en el asiento trasero y se eche tapándose con una sábana, hasta que Harry determine si es seguro que pase al asiento de pasajero.

Ahora que lo piensa, él está casi seguro de que Harry dijo todo esto solo para joderle porque ellos han estado planeando en irse el sábado en la mañana antes de que alguno de los vecinos esté despierto. Así que, si Louis siente que necesita solo caminar afuera y no preocuparse acerca de ser visto en el camino a encontrar a Malik, estará bien porque él lo ha hecho todo antes. Asiente para sí mismo como si eso solidificara su opinión.

Con la laptop de Harry y una nueva taza de té, Louis se sienta en la mesa de la cocina para hacer una lista. En la parte izquierda del papel, escribe lo que sabe del 2023 acerca de cada uno de los chicos con los que trabaja. En la derecha, pone todo lo que él ha averiguado que sea cierto acerca de ellos en el 2018. En medio de eso, lista todas las posibilidades en las que pueda pensar que le puedan llevar desde el punto A al punto B, incluyendo cualquier interferencia de él mismo.

Necesita averiguar el problema con Liam y por qué está en el programa de PhD equivocado pero, no hará nada hasta que encuentre a Malik. Louis da golpecitos sobre la mesa con su lapicero, muerde sus uñas y trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que _él ha hecho todo esto antes_ , así que el encontrar a Malik será fácil y convencerlo no tomará mucho esfuerzo.

En un nuevo pedazo de papel, escribe _yo he hecho todo esto antes_ una y otra vez hasta que no haya ningún espacio libre y esté escribiendo encima de lo que ya está ahí. En la parte trasera de su mente, mientras escribe sus palabras, se pregunta si Harry le besó en las vísperas de Año Nuevo antes. Si Harry le dijo que le amaba antes de que se quedara dormir. Si ellos pasaron casi un año durmiendo juntos sin tocarse antes. Si él se enamoró de Harry de nuevo antes. Si su corazón estaba irrevocablemente destruido cuando todo sucedió, de nuevo.

Louis se despierta con un movimiento brusco cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta del apartamento cerrándose. Aparentemente, se había quedado dormido en la mesa, su cara seguía pegada en el pedazo de papel y él espera que no haya tinta en su mejilla. El reloj en la cocina muestra que es después de la medianoche así que Harry, definitivamente, llegó más tarde de lo que originalmente había dicho pero, no es como si Louis tuviera algo que decir en su posición.

“¿Te divertiste?” Louis pregunta. Se para, estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y se inclina de un lado al otro para luego, empezar a limpiar las cosas que estaban esparcidas en la mesa.

“Sí, estuvo bien, creo. Yo, um… bueno, Andy y Eric llegaron tarde porque ellos estuvieron discutiendo de nuevo. Emily y yo esperamos en el bar por más de una hora y luego, cuando finalmente aparecieron, ellos estaban con Phillip así que tuvimos que ir a una mesa más grande…” Harry suspira y se voltea hacia el sofá, donde se sienta pesadamente. Empuja el contenedor en la mesa del centro y dice, “te traje el resto de mi carne.”

“Oh, gracias, sí… no comí…” Louis se sienta al lado de él y abre la caja. Tendrá que comer con sus manos mientras que pretende no odiar cada parte de cómo empezó esta conversación. “¿Te gusta Phillip o…?”

Harry le observa y Louis odia que él pueda leer su expresión. Está claramente preocupado acerca de algo, mordiendo su labio inferior así. Y se pregunta si esa pequeña línea entre sus cejas se torna en una más permanente arruga para el 2023. Harry finalmente deja ir su labio y dice, “él es el chico de Año Nuevo. Todos ellos, um… ellos estaban tratando de que tenga una cita con él hoy día. Él no estaba muy de acuerdo o yo estaría de vuelta aquí inmediatamente. Era raro. Y no estoy muy feliz con ninguno de mis amigos ahora mismo.”

“Pero, ¿estuvo bien?” pregunta Louis y espera que esté ocultando sus sentimiento acerca de Phillip muy bien. Como si él no lo recordara. “¿Pasaste un buen rato?”

“Decente, sí. Me invitó a salir.” Los ojos de Harry se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Louis y luego bajaron a sus manos en su regazo.

“Oh,” la voz de Louis se agudiza y luego, por alguna razón, decide seguir hablando y, no solo eso, pone su mano en el hombro de Harry. “Deberías salir con él, compañero.”

Harry, claramente, no esperaba eso. Sus cejas se alzaron y parpadeo por unos segundo. “¿De verdad?”

“Digo, claro, sí. Creo que sería bueno para ti el salir en una cita.” Louis muerde un gran pedazo de carne para frenarse de decir algo más. Compañero. Honestamente, él está sorprendido de que no le haya dicho a Harry, ‘hermano’.

“¿Tú estás…? ¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?” Harry pregunta y suena como si se hubiese sorprendido a él mismo con esa pregunta. Pasa sus dedos por su cabello, jala del final y dice, “ni siquiera pensé… ni siquiera pensé en preguntar. Tú, um… ¿tienes un enamorado en, um…?”

Louis sacude su cabeza y susurra, “no.”

“Pensé que quizás era por eso que…” Harry hace una pausa y achica sus ojos hacia Louis antes de que continúe. “Correcto. Okay. Le mandaré un mensaje y le dejaré saber.”

Se para y saca su celular de su bolsillo trasero, toca la pantalla por un momento y luego, Louis escucha el sonido indiscutible de un mensaje siendo enviado.

“Las primeras citas en el día de San Valentín son un poco inusuales pero, quizás eso es lo que necesitaba.” Harry deja su celular en la mesa de centro y camina hacia el pasadizo. Una puerta se cierra, un poco fuerte para esa hora de la noche y un momento después, Louis escucha la ducha prendiéndose.

Pasa su mano por su cara y deja salir un pequeño gruñido. Estúpidos movimientos todo el día. Desde masturbarse por pensamientos de Harry hasta tratar de inventar excusas para convencerse a sí mismo de que estará bien si es que ellos joden todo hasta tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que eso es todo lo que pasará entre ellos hasta decirle a Harry que salga con otro chico en el día de San Valentín. También conocido como el aniversario de su primera cita.

Tan rápido como puede, limpia todo lo que ensucia, apaga la luz y se mete dentro de su bolsa de dormir sin haberse cepillado los dientes. Trata de quedarse dormido antes de que Harry salga de la ducha, lo cual él ya lo debería de hacer considerando de que ha estado ahí por un buen rato pero, no puede. En vez de eso, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su respiración tranquila y pretende mientras que Harry se alista para dormir. Él tiene que saber que Louis está fingiendo. Ciertamente no está tratando de no hacer bulla –tirando cajones y prendiendo la luz principal en vez de la lámpara en su mesa de noche y, finalmente, moviéndose exageradamente en el colchón como si tuviera que situarse tanto para quedar cómodo.

Serán unas largas dos semanas hasta el día de San Valentín. Él solo puede esperar que la cita vaya mal. Mientras que se va quedando dormido, se pregunta si él ha hecho antes esto también.

 Los días que conducen a la cita de Harry son peores de las que Louis imaginó en algunas partes y mejores en otras. El primer es malo. Las cosas van frías entre ellos desde la parte de Harry y poco amables y enojadas por la parte de Louis. No es su culpa que este chico Phillip invitara a Harry a una cita y no está seguro de qué es lo que se supone debe de decir o qué clase de reacción Harry esperaba de él cuando le dijo acerca de ello, en primer lugar.

Es posible, incluso probable, que Harry estuviera probando las aguas y tratando de ver si Louis estaría celoso pero, _no puede_ estar celoso cuando _su_ Harry rompió con él seis años atrás. Él ha tenido todo este tiempo para superar el final de su relación. El hecho de que, en realidad, _está_ celoso es irrelevante. 

Después del primer día, Louis esperaba que Harry le aplicara la ley del hielo indefinidamente pero, el sábado en la mañana él despierta con un, de alguna forma, normal Harry. Lo cual no debería ser inquietante pero, lo es. Ellos  son cuidadosos alrededor del otro, muy educados, casi como si fueran nuevos compañeros de apartamento que apenas se conocen el uno al otro.

Harry les hace té en tomatodos para el viaje y no dice nada cuando Louis solo jala la capucha de su casaca para tapar su cara, camina hacia el carro y se sube al lado del pasajero. Gruñendo a sí mismo, Harry salió del estacionamiento.

El viaje hacia Leicester dura como una hora y media, los cuales no lo pasan hablando pero, felizmente tenían al celular de Harry y pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en alguna música. No es, definitivamente, un cómodo silencio. Louis muerde su uña todo el trayecto, trata de ignorar el molesto sentimiento en su estómago y chequea tres veces que todas sus notas y todo lo demás que piensa que, posiblemente, necesitará cuando hable con Malik. Harry no le deja decir _si es que_ habla con Malik porque él dice que todo ya ha pasado y Louis no iba a discutir con él.

No hay ninguna clase de maestría de física los sábados pero, Harry está seguro de que Malik será fácil de encontrar porque él tiene un hábito de tuitear durante todo el día y todos los sábados desde que ha estado en el curso de ciencia espacial, ha tuiteado acerca de pasar el día trabajando en la librería. Louis no está seguro si eso significa que él en realidad trabaja ahí o si es que significa que él está estudiando pero, se da cuenta de que lo averiguarán cuando lleguen allá.

Harry hace maniobras con el carro en un espacio cerca de la entrada, sale de este y camina por la puerta principal sin esperar a que Louis reúna sus cosas. Él todavía tiene su cinturón puesto.

Louis pelea con el cinturón, casi bota la pila de libros y papeles que ha tenido en su regazo todo el camino, lanza insultos hacia sí mismo por no preguntar a Harry por una mochila o algo para poner todo y se tropieza cuando trata de caminar hacia la vereda, casi perdiendo su agarre en todo, de nuevo. Para el minuto que logra llegar a la librería, su cara está roja, sudorosa y molesta.

Harry está a unos seis metros delante de él y no está disminuyendo su paso, así que Louis trata de alcanzarlo. Parece que Harry tiene alguna idea de donde está yendo o, quizás solo lo está haciendo para torturar a Louis porque él pasa de largo los ascensores y empieza a subir por las escaleras. Louis hace una pausa en el primer escalón por un segundo y frunce el ceño a la espalda de Harry, para comenzar a subir las escaleras detrás de él.

Finalmente, cuando Louis pisa el último escalón en el cuarto piso, está seguro de que Harry le está jodiendo porque, en el segundo piso él caminó todo el trayecto por la librería hasta otras escaleras, empezó a subirlas y ahora está yéndose de vuelta a la otra dirección. Louis no puede ver ninguna válida razón para que él esté haciendo esto. Al menos, aún sigue en buena forma por todo su entrenamiento en la NASA, además todas sus planchas, sentadillas y toda esa mierda que hace en el apartamento para distraerse. Él no ha estado en la camina para correr en meses pero, aparte de eso, se siente bien. Solo enojado.

Después de unos minutos, Louis logra alcanzarle a medio camino del cuarto piso. “¿A dónde ahora?” Mantiene su voz baja ya que están en la librería pero, espera que se note cuán molesto está.

Harry mira por detrás de su hombro, voltea sus ojos y sigue caminando.

Ellos pasan una fila de mesas y Louis no puede evitar el notar que todas están completamente vacías. Nadie está aquí. “Harry, no voy a hacer esto. No te voy a seguir más hasta que me hables.”

Después de unos pasos más, Harry para y se da la vuelta, cruza sus brazos y golpea su bota en el concreto. “A la vuelta de la esquina hay un pequeño nicho y pienso que ahí es donde está él.”

“¿Por qué en el mundo pensarías eso?”

“Porque, Louis, te dije que él tuitea acera de la librería cada sábado. Ha posteado algunas fotos a veces también, de este patio de arriba y estoy seguro que él tiene que estar ahí.”

“Oh.”

Harry asiente una vez y empieza a caminar de nuevo pero, un poco más despacio esta vez y Louis le alcanza más fácilmente. Ellos doblan por la esquina y hay un pequeño pasadizo con algunas mesas pero, la única en el nicho que está más alejada, está ocupada. Y no es Malik. Louis agarra el codo de Harry y susurra, “No es él. Vámonos.”

Harry frunce el ceño y mira hacia abajo, donde la mano de Louis está en su brazo. “Ni siquiera puedes ver su cara. ¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Puedo ver su _brazo_ , Harry. Eso es suficiente.” Está absolutamente cubierto en tatuajes. Louis no puede descifrar ninguno de ellos por la distancia pero, difícilmente hay un espacio de piel que no esté tatuado.

“Como sea.” Harry se libra de la mano de Louis y sigue caminando, dejando a Louis sin ninguna opción mas que seguirlo. Cuando llega a la mesa, Harry se voltea y Louis voltea sus ojos cuando ve la sonrisa en su cara. Es su segunda mejor sonrisa, con hoyuelos y demasiados dientes, se inclina hacia abajo y dice, “hola, um… no me conoces pero, mi nombre es Harry Styles. Tú eres Zayn Malik, ¿no?”

La boca de Louis se abre cuando el chico asiente y sacude la mano de Harry, No hay forma de que sea Malik. Con la camisa abotonada hasta arriba, zapatos brillantes, arrogante, posible (pero sin probar para Louis, al menos) genio Malik no tiene tatuajes. Y tampoco tiene una mecha rosa en su cabello.

“¿Qué?” Louis pregunta cuando ambos voltean hacia él y finalmente puede ver la cara del muchacho. La cara de Malik.

Con el mismo tono de voz que ha escuchado que usa con los menores hermanos de Louis, Harry dice, “Louis, este es Zayn Malik. Le estaba diciendo cuán impresionado estabas con su última publicación y él dijo-”

“Que nunca he conocido a un fan antes,” Zayn finaliza la oración de Harry, se para y extiende su mano a Louis, quien obviamente tiene que sacudirla. Su mamá le mataría si no lo hiciera. “Gusto en conocerte, Louis.”

Louis asiente porque no puede pensar en otra cosa más qué decir aparte de la palabra _tatuajes_ porque se está repitiendo dentro de su cabeza y se pregunta si esto es algo que él ha hecho. Si es que, por viajar un año atrás en el tiempo, Louis de alguna manera hizo que algo se jodiera y cambiara la… propensión para las modificaciones de cuerpo de Malik. Hay un aro en su nariz, un piercing en su ceja y Louis piensa que se va a desmayar.

Así que se sienta.

Al frente de Malik en la mesa, puede ver que en realidad es él. No algún gemelo perdido o algo parecido. Solo él. Hay una cicatriz en la parte de atrás de su mano que Louis recuerda notarla cada vez que Malik daba uno de sus mensajes de felicitaciones para él mismo en la sala de estar. Liam y Niall siempre caían para verle pero, Louis bloqueaba su voz y se enfocaba en su té y con lo que se convencía a sí mismo que era la única imperfección física que Malik poseía.

No hay tiempo que perder pensando acerca de tatuajes. Louis, probablemente, ha gastado cinco minutos pero, no es como si pudiera manejar un tema con el viaje en el tiempo.

“Encontré tu última investigación en partículas de Boson interesante,” Louis dice y asiente hacia Harry, silenciosamente agradeciéndole por traerlo a la mesa. “¿Alguna vez has pensado acerca de aplicar tu trabajo de la teoría cuántica de campos a la materia exótica?”

Malik sacude su cabeza. “No, hombre, no estoy muy dentro de lo estrictamente teórico. El colisionador es increíble. Ellos están haciendo un buen trabajo allá. Ojalá que yo también haga mi propia investigación y experimentos ahí después de mi graduación.”

Louis asiente porque no es como si él fuera a convencer a Malik de saltar a bordo del expreso del viaje del tiempo de una manera rápida. Va a tomar esfuerzo. Y tiempo. Esperemos que no mucho.

Ellos discuten la última publicación de Malik, el colisionador, algo de su nueva investigación lo cual solo habla en términos vagos, lo que es entendible. Y Louis le habla acerca del trabajo de ingeniería que leyó sobre l colisionador, así como de las matemáticas que ha estado estudiando en las mañanas cuando Harry se va a la pastelería.

Harry les observa todo el tiempo. Louis puede ver desde la esquina de su ojo y él está súper enfocado en el tema de ahora. Parece que le interesa bastante y hace que Louis se sienta estúpidamente orgulloso, no es que él tenga algún derecho de estarlo.

Ellos están a punto de terminar y decir despedirse respectivamente, Louis está tratando de reunir el coraje para preguntarle a Malik su correo o su número para que ellos puedan seguir en contacto, cuando Harry, quien ha estado relativamente tranquilo, pregunta, “¿Qué hay de la idea acerca de la teoría súper simétrica que pusiste para tu publicación? ¿No podrías aplicar eso a la materia exótica?”

“Yo…” Louis empieza pero, se queda ahí, observando a Harry con una expresión seria.

Malik hace un sonido con su boca y golpea sus dedos contra la mesa. “Quizás. No sé mucho acerca de ello pero, es una idea interesante. ¿Estás en algún curso de física?“

Harry sacude su cabeza. “A veces leo lo que él estudia. Tengo que saber para conversar con ustedes.”

“Sí… deberías pensarlo,” dice Malik.

“Quizás. Lo encuentro fascinante en realidad.” Harry sube su mano para jugar con su labio inferior y dice, “toda las cosas teóricas. Pero puedo estar más interesado en el lado experimental de las cosas, creo.”

Malik asiente y es evidente que su conversación se ha acabado. Terminar de intercambiar sus correos y Louis convence a Harry de tomar el ascensor al primer piso, así que decide calificar este día como bueno, aun cuando las cosas se tornan incómodas entre ellos apenas Malik no está. En el carro, Harry va de nuevo a ignorar la presencia de Louis y este gruñe para sí mismo pero, no llegan a discutir. Louis ya tiene demasiado en su cabeza.

Después de una hora, él tiene que decir algo en voz alto. “¡Tiene demasiados tatuajes!”

“Tú tienes tatuajes, Lou.”

“Eso no es a lo que me referí. El Malik que yo conozco _no tiene_ tatuajes. Él es como un… un…” Harry le mira y Louis dice, “él tiene una manera conservativa de vestir.”

Eso saca una risa de Harry y Louis le sonríe. Harry asiente y juega con la radio, finalmente apagándola cuando decide que no hay nada que quiera escuchar. “Zayn parece alguien agradable. No sé por qué no te cae tanto.”

“Él… Él no es así, para nada, en la NASA. Si lo fuera, seríamos amigos, por supuesto. No, él siempre ha sido frío contigo. Cómo un idiota pero, ¿no en una manera obvia? Así que no es que pueda confrontarle por ello. Algo cambia. O algo cambió. El Zayn que yo conozco no está cubierto en tatuajes. Ni siquiera puedo… nunca le llamé por su primer nombre. Él solo es Malik para mí en la NASA.”

Louis voltear a ver a Harry que está enfocándose en la carretera pero, está preocupándose con su labio inferior así que Louis le da un segundo para pensar antes de que hable. Ese segundo se convierte en un minuto y esos siguen amontonándose hasta que están de vuelta en el apartamento.

No es hasta que están en la cama esa noche –acurrucados en sus bolsas de dormir separadas- que Harry dice, “¿Qué tanto sabe Zayn? esa es una pregunta que no consideré antes. ¿Y qué tanto tú le dices?”

Louis suspira y observa fijamente al techo en la oscuridad. Tantas preguntas. Y ninguna de ellas tienen respuestas concretas. Harry se duerme antes de que Louis pueda responder, aunque él no sabe qué es lo que diría.

∞

Con su atención en reunirse con Zayn, las siguientes semanas pasaron sin ninguna discusión, lo cual es sorprendente. Louis realmente esperaba, al menos, una acalorada discusión antes de la cita de Harry porque él sabe que Harry aún sigue molesto. No es como que Louis quiera que Harry salga con Phillip, especialmente en el día de San Valentín.

Él sabe cuánto significa ese día para Harry porque incluso todos estos años después de la ruptura, todo el mes de febrero es prácticamente el peor. Él piensa más en Harry en esas cuatro semanas que lo que hace durante las otras cuarenta y ocho. Y el día de San Valentín es un tema especialmente doloroso. Un año, Niall le dio una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón y Louis se quedó observando el paquete en su mano por tanto tiempo, sin moverse, que Niall se lo arranchó de la mano sin palabra alguna.

Ni siquiera cae un fin de semana, San Valentín cae un miércoles y Harry comienza a prepararse para su cita apenas llega a casa de la pastelería esa tarde. Se queda en la bañera un largo rato que, en un punto, Louis piensa que se ha quedado dormido y toca la puerta para asegurarse. La voz constipada de Harry diciendo “¿Qué?” es toda la respuesta que necesita, así que se va a la cama con la laptop de Harry. Hay un email de Zayn, Louis le responde y luego se acomoda para mirar _The Office_.

En la mitad del episodio que ha visto al menos dos veces anteriormente, escucha la bañera vaciarse y luego, la ducha corriendo y para cuando el otro episodio empieza, Harry entra al cuarto desnudo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cabeza.

“Jesús, Harry. Ponte pantalones.” Louis aprieta sus ojos para mantenerlos cerrados porque la última cosa que quiere ahora es ver el pene de Harry. Es lo suficientemente malo el verle por el apartamento con nada más que unos gastados joggers cayéndose por sus caderas. Abre un poco sus ojos y él sigue parado ahí, manos en sus caderas, un pequeño fruncido en su cara.

“Jódete. Es mi habitación.” Harry se voltea hacia otro lado y Louis le frunce el ceño a su espalda mientras que busca algo en su cajón. Antes de que pueda voltearse de nuevo, Louis se esfuerza en poner su atención en el episodio reproduciéndose en la laptop en frente de él. “Aparte, ¿qué piensas que estoy haciendo?”

Louis alza su mirada de la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver a Harry poniéndose un satinado rosa pálido con encaje por sus muslos. Sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza y un gruñido ahogado se queda en su garganta mientras que cierra la laptop, la tira a un lado, se baja de la cama y se va del cuarto, tirando la puerta.

Va directo a la cocina y se toma dos vasos de agua seguidos para luego tirarse en el sofá. Ya que dejó la laptop en la cama, agarra uno de sus libros y comienza a leer. Y sigue leyendo. Lee secciones después de secciones acerca de la teoría del wormhole, huecos negros y la ingeniería de los womholes, así como la de materia exótica hasta que piensa que su cabeza va a explotar pero, al menos su polla está distraída. En la otra mano, su corazón…

Las chances son de que Harry solo le esté jodiendo. Las chances son de que Harry aún no quiera ir a su cita con Phillip. Las chances son de que Harry usará su mejor (lea: peor) outfit para salir.

Cuando Louis escucha el inconfundible sonido del teléfono de Harry detrás de la puerta de la habitación y luego, el sonido de un carro estacionándose afuera, se sienta y empieza a pararse para ir a esconderse en el baño para que Phillip no le vea. Pero la puerta de la habitación se abre y Harry dice, “le dije que esperara en el carro.”

Louis se sienta ahí, le observa ponerse su abrigo y acomodarse el cabello y no puede moverse. Harry camina hacia afuera, se voltea y le dice a Louis que no le espere, antes de que cierre la puerta principal.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Harry está usando exactamente lo que predijo. Viéndolo en su memoria, no se asemeja en nada a verlo en persona. Y debajo de esa camisa negra transparente y esos ajustados pantalones negros, está escondiendo un calzón rosa pálido de encaje que Louis le dio por su tercer aniversario, el último día de San Valentín que estuvieron juntos. Nunca los había visto en persona hasta recién hoy. Él los había comprado en línea y se lo había enviado directo a Harry, quien se los puso inmediatamente y luego, le llamó por Skype.

Louis cae de costado, se pone boca abajo, gruñe y presiona su cara en el sofá. Se queda ahí hasta que quiere orinar y luego de eso, se va al cuarto a seguir con su tristeza. Y se masturba. Hace mucho se dio por vencido de la idea de que puede vivir con Harry y dormir al lado de Harry y, carajo, el ver la polla de Harry cubierta en un tela rosada con encaje sin fantasear con él, también.

Se controla en no emborracharse mientras que Harry esté en su cita. Es difícil de decir, lo piensa por un rato antes de que decida que probablemente tenga que estar sobrio en caso de que necesite recoger a Harry si es que algo sale mal. Y luego se odia a sí mismo un ratito por ser tan responsable y preocuparse tanto pero, no puede evitarlo. Él ama a Harry.

Es una revelación chocante en la que pasa la noche tratando de negar.

Él aún sigue sentado ahí, en el sofá, cuando escucha a Harry forzar con la llave afuera, así que se para, le saca el cerrojo a la puerta y la abre. Harry sigue agarrando su llave que está atrapada en el cerrojo, él prácticamente se cae por la puerta y cae sobre Louis.

“¿Estás bien, bebé?” Se escapa de su boca pero quizás Harry no lo notó.

Harry empuja el hombro de Louis y le choca al pasar, lucha para sacarse su abrigo pero, no deja a Louis que le ayude, hace que sus llaves se atoren en su cabello de alguna manera y durante todo eso, tiene una conversación consigo mismo con gruñidos que Louis no puede descifrar. Finalmente, logra sacarse el abrigo, saca las llaves de su cabello, tira todo al suelo y apunta con un dedo tembloroso a Louis.

“No digas eso.”

“¿Qué?” Louis no ha dicho nada mientras que Harry estaba caminando en círculos pero, apenas las palabras salen de su boca, él sabe a qué se está refiriendo Harry.

“Tú no me digas _bebé_. No soy tu _bebé_. Tú… tú… absoluto gilipollas. No puedo si quiera traer a alguien a casa conmigo por tu culpa.”

“Tú no le ibas a traer acá,” Louis dice de manera desdeñosa. Porque él sabe eso. Harry no durmió con _él_ hasta la tercera cita. No había forma de que estuviera planeando tener sexo con _Phillip_.

“Sí lo iba a hacer. Su compañero de cuarto tenía a un montón de gente en su apartamento o hubiésemos ido ahí.” Harry abre sus brazos y camina en un círculo. “Y _tú_ estás aquí. ¿Así que sabes qué?”

“No.” Louis trata de contenerse en voltear sus ojos pero, él ya está más allá de estar enojado. Tratando de no pensar acerca de Harry en su cita toda la noche le ha dejado irritado hasta el culo. “¿Qué?”

“La próxima vez que tenga una cita, te tienes que ir. Anda a estar en otro lugar para que pueda traerle aquí.” Harry hace un gesto de ‘vete’ con sus manos, se sienta pesadamente en el sofá y empieza a quitarse sus botas.

“No me voy a ir a ningún lugar.” Louis agranda su postura, cruza sus brazos y mira abajo hacia Harry. “Tú no deberías… no creo que quieras follarte a ese tipo de todas maneras.”

“¿Sí? Bueno, _sí quiero_. Necesito que me follen. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y, para ser honestos…” Harry lucha con su bota y finalmente logra sacarla y tirarla por la habitación para luego encoger sus hombros. “Ha sido lo mismo, siempre lo mismo por años, ¿sabes? Se vuelve rancio. Y ha sido mi mano y yo por un tiempo entonces,”

“Jódete, Harry.”

“No, Louis, ese es _precisamente_ el problema. Tú no quieres pero, Phillip sí. No hay razón por el que no quiera. Él está soltero, yo estoy soltero. Y por la forma en la que me estaba besando y-”

“¿Te besó?” Louis pregunta pero, no está seguro por qué. Él no quiere saber de esto.

“Sí. Dije-”

“Él no debería de besarte.”

Harry para y le observa por un segundo, luego le pregunta, despacio y tranquilo. “¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué él no debería?”

Louis voltea su cara hacia otro lado y mira hacia el pasillo. Él no tiene algún derecho sobre Harry. Ningún derecho de estar molesto o celoso. Harry puede besar a quien quiera, tener sexo con quien quiera. Louis siente como su cara se retuerce con el pensamiento.

“Estás molesto, Lou. ¿Por qué?”

Louis cierra sus ojos y sacude su cabeza rápidamente, luego inhala despacio para tratar de calmarse un poco. No está funcionando.

“Dime por qué estás molesto. Dime ahora mismo por qué no quieres que yo me bese o folle o salga-”

“Porque estoy celoso, ¿okay?” Louis lo escupe y finalmente abre sus ojos para mirar a Harry, sentado en el sofá y observándolo. “Yo sé que tú ya lo sabes. Sé que tú has sabido que estoy celoso. ¡No puedo evitarlo! Odio el verte salir en citas con alguien que no sea yo. De verdad odio que tú usaras la jodida ropa interior para alguien más. Odio el pensamiento de ti con alguien más. Pero no importa.” Sacude su cabeza y mira a otro lado, deseando el poder desaparecer.

“Claro que si importa.” Harry alza su mano, tocando los brazos de Louis ligeramente y los aprieta. “Tus sentimientos importan.”

“No lo hacen. No cuando no puedo estar contigo.”

“Tú puedes hacerlo. Tú sabes que no usé esta prenda de encaje para Phillip.” Harry baja sus manos a su regazo y jala una parte de sus jeans para que el elástico negro de sus boxers se note. “Eso era para ti. Me lo saqué apenas tiraste la puerta más temprano.”

Louis presiona sus manos en sus ojos y suspira. “No podemos estar juntos. Por millones de razones. Lo siento.”

“Está bien.” Harry se para y camina hacia el cuarto, retornando un momento después con la bolsa de dormir de Louis y su almohada. “Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche. No quiero que me estés abrazando en tus sueños hoy día.”

“Yo no-”

“Todas las noches, Lou.” Harry bota la bolsa de dormir y empuja la almohada en el pecho de Louis. “Despierto todas las mañanas contigo abrazándome y me levanto todos los días para poner una almohada en tus brazos para que tú no sepas. Porque tú no quieres eso. Yo… yo… me voy a la cama.”

La boca de Louis se abre y mira a Harry desaparecer detrás de la puerta del cuarto. No puede creer que su cuerpo le haya estado traicionando de esa forma.

Millones de razones por las cuales no pueden estar juntos y la primera es que Louis no puede interferir con nada mientras que esté en el pasado. Pero mucho de él siendo reacio viene de su propio corazón roto. Es algo con lo que ha tenido que aprender a vivir por los últimos seis años y, parte de ese proceso de llegar al punto en donde él se ha sentido bien con la situación, ha sido dejar parte de la culpa en los pies de Harry. No ha hecho a Harry completamente responsable pero, ellos fueron igualmente de culpables por lo que pasó con su relación. Al menos, intelectualmente, Louis es consciente de eso. Emocionalmente, es otra historia. Porque Harry le hirió. Harry le abandonó. Y aun cuando él sabe la verdad ahora, no puede dejar ir esos sentimientos. Especialmente cuando Louis del 2018 está experimentando todo por primera vez.

∞

En su esfuerzo por convencer a Malik para cambiar su enfoque hacia la materia exótica, Louis pasa más y más tiempo investigando por si mismo. Sus días de tomar siestas, mirar Netflix y estar aburrido se tornan en días tratando de que a Malik le guste su trabajo.

Ellos se mandan correos al menos una vez al día, aunque típicamente ellos siguen con los mensajes durante el día incluso después de que Harry llega a casa del trabajo. Louis usa todo el papel de Harry. Todo. Y termina rogándole a Harry para que le compre un cuaderno de espiral para que pueda tener todos sus trabajos en orden. Él siempre ha odiado las matemáticas en general pero, le está comenzando a gustar un poco, solo tiene que acostumbrarse a hacerlo con un lápiz. Claro, eso le deja tomando fotos de su trabajo con la laptop de Harry y mandándoselas a Malik para que las revise.

Lo cual él hace. Es muy paciente con Louis e incluso más con Harry cuando ofrece sus opiniones en lo que sea que estén trabajando. A veces, las opiniones de Harry les lleva hacia otro camino y ellos terminan mandándose mensajes hasta que Malik insiste en irse a la cama. Louis se rehúsa a hacer Skype con él y le dice que es porque prefiere trabajar las cosas por si mismo, esperar la opinión de Malik y que a él le gusta leer los correos una y otra vez en caso de que haya olvidado algo pero, es en realidad porque a Louis le aterra ver la cara de Malik. Y el llamarle Zayn. Aunque, él está tratando.

Es en los comienzos de marzo cuando Harry sugiere que ellos deberían regresar a Leicester el sábado para pasar el día trabajando en la biblioteca con Zayn. El viaje no es tan incómodo como lo fue la primera vez pero, no es tan fácil como lo debía ser. Louis sabe que es su culpa pero, él no sabe cómo actuar cuando está alrededor de Harry. Han sido casi seis meses desde que él realizó el saltó en el tiempo un año antes en el pasado y se encontró a sí mismo en la puerta de Harry pero, las cosas están más complicadas entre ellos.

Harry es educado. Es amable. Pero eso es todo. Él trata a Louis de la misma forma que trataría a alguien que no le cae pero que está forzado a tener algún tipo de relación. Ellos no se divierten como lo hacían antes y él ni siquiera se sienta al lado de Louis en el sofá cuando están viendo una película ahora. Sus sonrisas raramente alcanzan sus ojos y la única vez en la que se muestra interesado es cuando habla con Zayn en el teléfono. Porque eso es lo que hacen ahora. Una o dos veces a la semana, Harry le llama con preguntas acerca de algunas fórmulas o teoremas que él ha leído, aun cuando podría, fácilmente, preguntarle a Louis. De vez en cuando, su careta se le cae y le dedica una sonrisa genuina o incluso una carcajada a Louis pero, siempre se da cuenta y desaparece.

No es lo que Louis quiere y, se tiene que recordar constantemente a sí

 mismo que él no puede tener lo que quiere. Y está llegando a un punto en donde piensa que el resto de su año con Harry está destinado a ser incómodo, rígido y triste. A veces se pregunta si es que él ha hecho todo esto antes, y si es así, cómo es que resultó al final. Si es que Harry de verdad termina odiándolo, si es que él rompe el corazón de ambos de nuevo o si es que solo es el suyo que termina destrozado esta vez.

Malik está feliz de tenerlos en su pequeña alcoba en el cuarto piso de la biblioteca, especialmente Harry quien pregunta interesantes interrogantes y corre para traerles libros cuando los necesitan o les trae té. Y Louis es feliz porque Harry está siendo más amable con él que lo que ha sido en semanas. Claro, es solo porque sería obvio si él no le hiciera los mismos favores a Louis como los hace para Zayn. Porque es Zayn ahora. Para el final del día, que lo pasaron sentados al frente del otro en la misma mesa, Louis nota que hasta él piensa en Malik como Zayn ahora. Eso será incómodo cuando regrese de nuevo al 2023.

En su camino fuera de la biblioteca, Harry le pregunta a Zayn para que se les una para la cena, él invitaba, así que todos entran en el carro de Harry. Ellos terminan en Nando’s porque Zayn no quiere que Harry gaste más de lo debido, es cerca y todos está muy hambrientos.

Louis abre la puerta y deja que Zayn y luego Harry entren para luego seguirlos, dejando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry como parte de un hábito establecido. Felizmente, Harry no lo menciona pero, sí se asegura en sentarse al frente de Louis y no al lado de él.

Aun así, Zayn pregunta, casi en el instante en el que se sienta, “¿por cuánto tiempo han estado ustedes dos juntos?”

Al mismo tiempo en el que Harry dice, “cuatro años,” Louis empieza a decir, ‘oh, no lo estamos.’ Él solo logra decir la primera palabra antes de que Harry le pateé por debajo de la mesa.

“Sí. Lo supuse. Ustedes parecen conocerse mucho. Encajan muy bien.”

Harry asiente y dice, “gracias, Zayn.”

Louis está muy ocupado sobándose su canilla como para responder. Ellos comen sin ninguna conversación larga de por medio y cuando terminan, Louis se para para llenar su bebida. Cuando regresa, toma el asiento al lado de Harry en vez de hacer que Zayn se mueva.

“Así que, noté tus tatuajes,” dice Harry, sonando _para nada_ interesado.

“¿Sí?” Zayn pregunta y levanta una ceja. Louis ya está avergonzado y la conversación ni siquiera ha empezado aún. “Ustedes dos también los tienen. Son buenos. Me gustan.”

Zayn señala a Louis y su mano se dirige hacia su pecho donde su tatuaje de reloj está. No es que alguien lo pueda ver. Nadie lo ha visto aparte de los chicos cuando se tatuaron y Harry. Y algunas pocas… personas. Pero ellos no cuentan.

Ellos se dirigen al carro, los tres poniéndose sus casacas o capuchas para contrarrestar el frío. Louis abre la puerta de nuevo pero, es cuidadoso de no tocar a Harry y luego los sigue afuera.

“Tengo más que no puedes ver.” Zayn se voltea, toca su pecho y su estómago y dice, “y algunos en proceso. Estoy planeando uno en la mano. Y hay algo que quiero en la parte trasera de mi cuello.”

Louis asiente, hace un sonido con su boca y trata de no mirar porque él acaba de notar que, con su casaca cerrada, los tatuajes de Zayn desaparecen.

Le ofrece a Zayn el asiento de pasajero y se acurruca detrás de ellos pero, se mantiene tranquilo mientras manejan de vuelta a su carro, solo hablando cuando es mencionado, de otra forma, se mantiene callado. Su mente es un desastre.

Ellos dejan a Zayn en el estacionamiento de la librería e incluso ahí, Louis se miente extrañamente tranquilo. Casi están por llegar a casa cuando finalmente pregunta, “¿notaste sus tatuajes?”

“¿Qué? Sí, estábamos hablando de ellos por un rato, Lou.”

“No, quiero decir, todos ellos se pueden fácilmente ocultar. Ponlo en una camisa de manga larga, abotonada hasta el cuello y todos ellos mágicamente desaparecen. Excepto por esos tatuajes de la mano y el cuello que está planeando.”  
“Eso- espera. Es cierto. ¿Por qué el…?“

“No estoy seguro. Yo, um… tengo una idea pero creo… me gustaría saber tu opinión.”

“Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres?”

“Tú seguías diciendo que yo he hecho todo esto antes, ¿correcto?”

“Sí… Oh… mierda.”

Louis no dice nada. Él quiere que Harry lo procese y luego quiere ver a dónde es que lo lleva. Mira a Harry conducir, apretando el timón, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio por unos minutos.

“Mierda. Okay. Mierda.” Harry sacude su cabeza y dice, casi con completa seguridad, “él te conoce. Él trabajará en la NASA y te conocerá a ti del 2018 pero, él ya te ha conocido.”

“Sí. Eso creo.”

“Encaja.” Harry asiente y mira hacia la carretera en su delante.

Ellos no hablan por el resto del viaje y cuando llegan al apartamento, hacen su rutina de la noche en un silencio contemplativo. Están echados en la cama esa noche antes de que alguno de ellos pueda hablar de nuevo.

Louis susurra en la oscuridad, “tengo que decirle la verdad.”

∞

Una de las señoras en la pastelería se rompió el tobillo al tropezarse con su chihuahua así que Harry ha estado trabajando turnos más largos y más horas en general. Seis de los siete días él está ahí y parte de ese tiempo la pasa en la cocina, aprendiendo cómo hacer todo. Han contratado a un chico para que trabaje en la caja los fines de semana y ellos, luego, lo hacen el resto del tiempo. No es ideal pero, tratan de sobrellevarlo y los clientes son pacientes y entienden.

Louis le extraña pero no lo menciona. En vez de eso, trata de ocupar su tiempo y es exitoso. Él quiere hablar con Niall y Liam, mandarles algunas ideas y no solo hacerlo con Zayn y Harry. A veces siente como si hubiera algo asomándose justo fuera de su visión perimétrica pero cuando voltea a atraparlo, se ha ido. Le está volviendo loco porque siente que es algo importante pero, él no sabe cómo hacer para capturarlo antes de que se haya ido.

Su intercambio de correos con Zayn continúa y, más seguido de lo usual, hablan de la materia exótica pero, es de una manera teorética, solo-es-por-diversión, porque Louis tiene miedo de cruzar la línea. Él sabe que tiene que ser honesto con Zayn. Es la única forma de regresar a su propio tiempo. Al menos, eso piensa él. Pero, por más que a Louis le gusta la impersonalidad de los correos, sabe que tiene que hablar con Zayn en persona acerca de esto.

Con Harry trabajando todo el tiempo, Louis tendrá que hacerlo solo. Finalmente decide manejar hasta Leicester un sábado a comienzos de Abril para encontrarse con Zayn en la librería. Harry dice que tomará el bus para volver a casa si Louis le deja en la pastelería así que, le deja en el trabajo y se va de frente a ver a Zayn.

Ellos pasan la mañana leyendo tranquilamente, sentados al frente del otro en la mesa. Louis revisa y vuelve a revisar su trabajo, lee acerca de lo último en wormholes expandibles de California y pretende que no irá a hablar acerca de alguna mierda irreal científica.

Louis empuja una revista de lado. El artículo dentro es acerca de los nuevos elementos en la tabla periódica y lo estable de los elementos súper pesados que están prediciendo que ocurrirá entre los diez o más elementos. Eso hace que extrañe su casa pero, sin ninguna nueva información, solo hace que extrañe a Liam y Niall y luego eso hace que se preocupe acerca de sus viajes en el tiempo y si es que llegaron a aterrizar en sus destinos. Le frunce el ceño una vez más a la revista y justo Zayn alza su mirada y le observa cuando lo hace.

“¿Qué es lo que esa revista te hizo?” Zayn la recoge y le da vuelta por la parte de atrás, luego abre la página de contenidos y la escanea. “Oh, esto… A él le gustará. Tengo que mandarle un correo a Liam.”

“¿Quién?” Louis se sienta rápidamente en la incómoda silla de madera en la que ha estado por más de la mitad del día.

“Oh, un amigo mío. Lo conozco desde que me quedé con su familia cuando estudiaba en los Estados Unidos por un año antes de la universidad.” Zayn revolotea la revista para luego dejarla en la mesa en frente de él y tomar una foto de ella con su celular.

“¿Dónde?” Hay un zumbido en la oreja de Louis y está completamente seguro de que es su presión.

“¿Hmm?” Zayn toca la pantalla de su teléfono y envía la foto de la revista de física hacia algún satélite donde, presuntamente, rebotará hasta que caiga hasta su amigo Liam. Lo cual es un perfecto normal, si es que no común, nombre. “¿Oh, Li? Sí, él es de la parte alta de New York. Está en Syracuse ahora, estudiando ingeniería aeroespacial, creo. Pero él le gusta esta mierda. Justo como a Harry le interesa la física. La ama pero, no es su enfoque.”

Louis está sin palabras. Completamente sin palabras. Esto… no está bien. Zayn y Liam no son _amigos_. Ellos no se _conocen_ el uno al otro. Ambos… solo coinciden en trabajar en la NASA al mismo tiempo. Coincidencia. Excepto que Louis no es estúpido y él sabe que es su Liam del que Zayn está hablando.

Toma dos respiraciones profundas. Una para el oxígeno porque piensa que se olvidó de respirar por un rato. Y otra para darse a sí mismo un segundo para reunir sus pensamientos. Una tercera respiración profunda y él debe sonar como si estuviera hiperventilando porque Zayn le mira, claramente preocupado.

“Tengo que decirte algo,” Louis dice y suena tranquilo. No parece nervioso o con miedo o como si estuviera loco.

Zayn solo asiente y le señala para que continúe.

“Okay, bueno, primero que todo, nosotros nos conocemos desde hace algunos meses así que recuerda eso. Yo… um, okay. Yo trabajo para la NASA.” Louis levanta la mirada para mirarlo y la mantiene ahí.

“¿En serio? ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí?”

“Um…” Louis se muerde el labio y trata de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza primero.

“¿Estás tratando de reclutarme?” Zayn se ríe y se tira para atrás en su silla.

“¿Algo así? Yo no tengo nada de… poder ahí. Pero sí conozco personas que lo tienen.”

“¿Sí?”

“Sí y, creo que amarían tenerte.” Louis asiente como si supiera de ello. Quizás no necesita decirle a Zayn nada más. “Si cambias tus estudios a materia exótica.”

“No, hombre. Es ciencia muerta. No estoy interesado.”

Carajo. Okay.”Está bien. Quiero decirte… algo así como una historia. Historia cierta claro. ”

Louis le dice acerca del programa de ingeniería de transbordadores que empezó a trabajar, luego le dice todo. Ambos tienen lapiceros y papeles en la mesa y Louis sigue dibujando cada vez que se acerca en mencionar el viaje en el tiempo. Dibuja líneas, cuadrados, círculos y, eventualmente, un pequeño reloj.

La mayor parte de lo que dice, sabe que suena como teorético ya que por un buen tiempo, lo fue. Él nunca dice que es, en realidad, del futuro. Después de escuchar cuán no creíbles esas palabras sonaron saliendo de su boca cuando se lo explicó a Harry, a él mejor le gustaría seguir tirando pistas.

“Así que, he trabajado ahí en la NASA por siete años,” Louis lo dice como si fuera información extra amontonada al final. Como si no importara para nada, cuando es lo más importante que ha dicho en todo el día.

Zayn apunta su lapicero hacia Louis con una sonrisa. “Tú acabas de decir que empezaste a trabajar ahí hace como un año y medio atrás.”

“Sí. Lo hice. Empecé en enero del 2017, tenía veintitrés años. Cumplo treinta en diciembre.”

“No, hermano. Buen intento.” Zayn deja sus antebrazos en la mesa y le sonríe. “Tú me tenías ahí con la mierda de la NASA.”

Louis se ríe, muy escandalosamente para una biblioteca, y suena superficial en sus propios oídos pero, no lo puede evitar. Claro que piensa que es un chiste. ¿Quién no lo haría? “¿Verdad? Pensé que te tenía ya. Entonces viajé por el tiempo y aterricé mal. Se suponía que debía aterrizar este octubre que viene pero, lo hice un año antes. No estoy seguro de por qué aunque me encantaría culpar a Harry pero…”

Zayn asiente, se ríe apropiadamente de las partes graciosas y Louis solo le dice la verdad absolutamente. Él dice las palabras viaje en el tiempo más de una vez y no hay asombro o reacción de un estado de shock. Porque es tan ridículo que no hay forma de que alguien le pueda creer y siente cerca a las lágrimas ante esa realización.

El lapicero en la mano de Zayn se mueve en el papel y Louis le observa. Sus dibujos sin sentido le tomarían a Louis todo el día para solo trazarlos. Es talentoso. Los cursos de arte no fueron un mal camino para él si es que decide irse por esos lugares. Espirales, círculos, líneas y Louis se enfoca en la punta del lapicero hasta que sus ojos comienzan a nublarse.

“Tus tatuajes… ¿dibujas alguno de ellos?” Louis pregunta sin quitarle la vista a sus papeles.

“Mmhmm. La mayoría de ellos. Le hice algunos para mis amigos también. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te dibuje uno?” pregunta Zayn con una sonrisa brillante y deja su lapicero en la mesa. Estira sus brazos sobre su cabeza y Louis no puede dejar de mirar el papel en frente de él. Esta de cabeza pero él realmente lo reconoce mejor de esa forma.

“Sí, um…” Louis tose y alza su mirada al techo y piensa _He hecho esto antes_. “Cuando estuvimos trabajando para el Programa de Crono Exploración nosotros-”

“Ese es un nombre tonto. ¿Quién le puso eso?”

“Tú lo hiciste, Malik. Te lo dije. Tú eres uno de los científicos a la cabeza.” Louis trata de mantener su voz ligera pero, él puede escuchar la pequeña desesperación. Se aclara la garganta. “Entonces nos dimos cuenta… Fue este agosto que viene en realidad. Tuvimos un gran progreso. La construcción estaba casi terminada en las instalaciones en los Estados Unidos y Australia y aquí, en Donny pero, estábamos atascados… Este único teorema… Y era porque seguíamos teniendo en cuenta a la gravedad… Y…

“Esto es tan detallado, hombre. Me encanta.”

“Queríamos celebrar, marcar la ocasión con tatuajes. Uno de los chicos- divertido como suene, su nombre es Liam- él tenía un amigo que nos diseñó los tatuajes, ¿verdad?” Louis se levanta de su silla y, mientras que se alza el polo, sigue hablando. “Este es el mío.”

Incluso sin siquiera verlo, él sabe que Zayn lo ve. Sabe que lo reconoce como un trabajo suyo. Es el jodido sketch en el papel en frente de él peor, está tatuado en el pecho de Louis. Y, obviamente, no es nuevo.

“¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué carajos?”

Louis se baja el polo, listo para explicar más pero la cara de Zayn es todo menos curiosa o entretenida. Está metiendo sus cosas en su maleta, sin mirar qué está haciendo, solo barriendo las cosas de la mesa.

“Tengo… tengo que irme.” Se voltea y se va de la alcoba, dejando a Louis parado ahí.

Louis se queda por algunos segundos, luego la realidad de lo que está pasando le choca. No puede dejar ir a Zayn. Mira abajo hacia la mesa pero, Zayn se llevó todo. Ninguno de los cuadernos de Louis está ahí, solo el pedazo de papel con el sketch de los tres relojes. Lo mete en su bolsillo y corre.

Aun cuando el ascensor está abierto y esperando, no le llega a alcanzar. El carro de Zayn ya no está más en el estacionamiento y Louis no puede evitar el grito que se le escapa.

Esta no es la forma en la que las cosas debieron salir. Carajo.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras desbloquea la puerta del carro y todo el viaje a casa alternó entre tratar de hablar consigo mismo y gritar cualquier cosa mientras que chocaba sus puños contra el timón. Mierda. No tiene un celular, no puede llamar a Harry, ni siquiera sabe si Harry está en la casa o en el trabajo o ha salido con sus amigos o qué. No es como si él le dijera más a Louis qué es lo que está pasando. No interesa.

Harry le cree. Harry sabe la verdad. Louis necesita ir a casa, verle y decirle lo que ha pasado. Porque Zayn es su línea de visa. Zayn es la llave. Sin Zayn, Louis probablemente esté aquí para toda la eternidad, condenado a vivir toda su vida escondiéndose de su antiguo yo, su familia y amigos.

Es la hora más larga, la mitad de su vida y está con lágrimas en los ojos, histéricas, apenas pudiendo respirar para el minuto que llega al apartamento y estaciona el carro en el parqueo. No puede hacer que la llave funcione y empieza este paranoico pensamiento en donde, si Zayn no puede ayudarlo, entonces Harry tampoco podrá y que quizás la ha jodido todo que Harry se haya ido y ya no viva en el apartamento. Cristo, qué pasa si él no está aquí. Qué pasa si se ha ido. Qué pasa si… Qué pasa si el salto en el tiempo no funcionó y Louis no aterrizó un año antes sino que se quedó atascado en una burbuja intermediaria de tiempo que ni siquiera existe. ¿Qué pasa si él murió durante el salto?

Louis golpea las palmas de sus manos contra la puerta, sus hombros se sacuden, un llanto se le escapa de la boca y la puerta se abre.

Alivio corre por el cuerpo de Louis al ver a Harry descalzo, parado con joggers arrugados y un viejo y roto polo.

“Lou, ¿qué pa-?”

Se tira a sí mismo hacia Harry, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su impulso les lleva a los dos dentro del apartamento. La puerta se cierra y las manos de Harry están cálidas y pesadas en su espalda mientras que le susurra a la oreja de Louis que todo está bien pero, _no lo está_.

“No lo está, Harry. Nada está bien.” Louis se aleja de Harry y se limpia la cara con su camisa. “Todo está jodido. Absolutamente todo está jodido. Lo he arruinado.”

Harry le frunce el ceño. “¿Qué es lo que tú-?”

“¡Tiempo! ¡Zayn! ¡Todo eso! Le dije y él pensó que era un chiste, así que yo le seguí el juego. Joder. Era más fácil de sacarlo todo si pretendía que no era real.” Sacude su cabeza y continúa pero, en vez de ponerse más fácil, se pone más difícil el decirlo y tropieza con sus palabras, luchando para sacarlas a flote, parando para lograr que pueda respirar entre momentos. “Yo… Yo estaba hablando y nosotros… nosotros estábamos haciendo garabatos. Tú sabes, solo líneas y círculos y esa mierda pero, luego él empezó a dibujar. Y Harry, él dibujó esto.” Louis choca su mano contra su propio pecho para luego alzar su camisa. “Él nunca la ha visto. Pero yo empecé a hablar del viaje en el tiempo y él lo dibujó. Exactamente esto. Y se lo dije. Le dije que nos hicimos los tatuajes cuando nosotros arreglamos ese jodido teorema y se lo mostré y él corrió. Desapareció. Le perseguí pero, él ya se había ido…”

“¿Qué?” Harry le observa con sus ojos completamente abiertos y deja sus manos en los hombros de Louis. “Respira profundo, bebé. Vamos.” Desliza una mano por el pecho de Louis y alza una de las manos de Louis para dejarlas sobre su propio corazón. Ellos se quedan parados de esa forma por algunos minutos, respirando juntos.

Louis no puede evitar sus lágrimas, para este punto ellas están fluyendo por su cara pero, él puede respirar de nuevo. Finalmente, dice, “Estoy atascado. No puedo volver en octubre sin Zayn y yo… ¡joder! Por más que me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo para siempre, no puedo. Yo… yo estoy arruinando tu vida, Harry. Estoy arruinando tu vida y no puedo-”

“Cállate.” La mano de Harry en el pecho de Louis se transforma en un puño, atrapando la tela de la camisa.

Louis mira hacia abajo, hacia la mano de Harry y toma otra respiración profunda. Harry deja ir su camisa, luego le señala y le toca en el centro de su pecho, justo en el medio de su tatuaje. “¿Qué es lo que sigo diciendo? Tú has hecho todo esto antes. Si tu tatuaje no es prueba de eso, ¿entonces qué lo es? Que importa si él se fue. Yo también lo hubiera hecho, probablemente pero, te prometo que _él regresará._ ”

“No puedes decir eso. Tú no sabes…”

“Nadie _sabe_ , Louis. Pero estoy en lo correcto. Lo puedo sentir. Tú no estás atascado aquí.”

“Yo… yo… desearía poder estar seguro. Yo solo… no quiero arruinar tu-”

“¡Basta! Jódete si piensas que estás arruinando mi vida. Cómo te atreves a pararte aquí y decirme que _te encantaría quedarte conmigo para siempre_ cuando tú ni siquiera-” Harry empuja su cabello fuera de su cara y se aleja de Louis pero, antes de que Louis pueda disculparse o tratar de explicar, se voltea y dice. “Tú no estás _arruinando_ mi futuro, Louis. Tú _eres_ mi futuro. Y no me interesa qué clase de mierda noble estás tratando de hacer, ¿okay? No me digas qué es lo que quiero y no me digas que tú no me quieres tampoco. Estoy harto de ello.”

“Pero sí lo hago… Claro que te quiero, Harry. Yo solo no puedo-”

“¡Tú puedes! Tú puedes tenerme, Louis. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que _tú has hecho todo esto antes_? La única razón que Zayn, Liam y Niall y Doctor Francis-”

“Franklin. Doctor Franklin.”

“Lo que sea. La única razón por la cual todo el estúpido Programa de Crono Exploración pasa es por ti. Tú eres el que se rompe el lomo, leyendo esos papeles, revistas y libros dieciséis horas al día, siete días a la semana. Tú.” Harry empuja el pecho de Louis con la punta de sus dedos, luego baja sus manos hasta sus caderas y deja su mentón en su pecho.

Louis pasa sus dedos por su cabello y camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación pero, él está en frente de Harry en pocos segundos y Harry agarra su mano cuando trata de empezar a dar vueltas.

“Lou, te amo. Yo sé que tú sabes eso.” Harry trae la mano de Louis y se tropieza hacia adelante, más cerca para que Harry tome su otra mano. “Y yo sé que tú me amas. Lo puedo decir. No eres bueno en ocultarlo incluso cuando quieres hacerlo. Y no me digas que no puedes, ¿okay?” Harry alza las dos manos de Louis hasta su cara y besa sus nudillos.

“Harry…”

“Tú has hecho esto antes, Lou.” Harry mantiene sus ojos en Louis mientras que acerca sus labios juntos y no es un beso de borrachos que no recordará en la mañana. Está lleno de intención, amor y todo lo que no ha sido dicho entre ellos por los últimos años. Cuando Harry suelta las manos de Louis y delicadamente toma su mejilla, Louis cae en ello. Y mientras que se van al cuarto, Louis lo repite de nuevo en su cabeza. _He hecho todo esto antes. Nosotros hemos hecho todo esto antes._

Y se deja a sí mismo creerlo.

∞

Apenas abre sus ojos la mañana siguiente, el ritmo del corazón de Louis se dispara después de haber estado en un estado tranquilo todo la noche. La totalidad del día anterior viene de pronto de una vez y no puede soportarlo. Luego se da cuenta que está desnudo, tirado sobre la espalda de Harry y empieza a entrar en pánico de nuevo.

“Deja de enloquecer, Louis,” Harry murmura en su almohada en frente de él, luego se mueve y se voltea hasta que estén cara a cara. “¿Estás preocupado acerca de Zayn o de mí?”

Louis cierra sus ojos para que no tenga que ver la reacción de Harry. “Ambos.”

“Claro. Correcto. Bueno… No puedo decir que no me esperaba esto, así que…” Harry se acuesta sobre su espalda y se inclina hacia su mesita de noche, agarra su celular y lo alza hasta donde Louis pueda, claramente, ver la pantalla. Hay un pequeño segundo en donde Louis piensa que Harry va a llamar o enviarle un mensaje a Phillip y la lengua de los celos arden en su pecho. “Zayn me escribió anoche después de que te quedarás dormido. ‘Dile a Louis que me disculpe por salir corriendo. Solo necesito un tiempo para pensar en esta mierda.’ y me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para decir que te lo dije.”

“¿Por qué no me despertaste?” pregunta Louis aun cuando piensa que él sabe la respuesta.

Harry voltea sus ojos y dice, “Como si quisiera tener que lidiar con tu pánico acerca de nosotros teniendo sexo en la mitad de la noche. Por favor. Es suficiente con que esté pasando ahora.”

“No estoy en pánico. Solo…”

“Te juro que si dices que estás preocupado por mi bienestar o algo como eso, gritaré.”

“Harry… Tienes veintidós. Yo tengo treinta.”

“Lo sé.” Harry levanta una ceja, sonríe y dice, “es caliente.”

“No es gracioso.”

“En verdad lo es. ¿De qué estás preocupado? ¿Mi inocencia? Adivina qué, bebé. Cuando Zayn y tú solucionen toda esta…” Harry mueve su mano en el aire. “Cosa del viaje en el tiempo, y tú mágicamente aparezcas en 2023, tú tendrás veintinueve de nuevo y yo veintisiete.”

“¿Y qué?”

Harry se mueve de lado para darle la cara de nuevo. “Louis, solo soy dos años más joven que tú. No actúes como un niño inmaduro. Soy completamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo. Y en cinco años, también seré dos años menor que tú.”

“Lo siento. Solo estoy cuidando de ti.” Louis empieza a acercarse y poner un poco del cabello de Harry detrás de su oreja pero, se detiene y deja que su mano caiga en el colchón. “Aunque en realidad no entiendo a lo que te refieres.”

“Está bien, déjame descifrártelo. En el 2023, yo tendré veintisiete, tú tendrás veintinueve y yo seguiré estando enamorado de ti como lo estoy ahora.”

“No puedes decir eso.” Louis sacude su cabeza y trata de voltearse pero la mano de Harry en su hombro le deja en donde está.

“Yo puedo decir lo que quiera. No es como si tú puedas detener.”

“Harry… no puedo pedirte que esperes por mí.”

“Tú no me estás pidiendo nada. Yo te estoy diciendo qué es lo que va a pasar.”

“Yo no… yo no sé.”

“Lou,” susurra Harry y se acerca más, barriendo sus labios por la frente de Louis. “Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. Y si no puedes hacer eso, entonces te pido que me des hasta octubre.”

“¿Qué significa eso?”

“Quiere decir que hasta que te vayas, quiero que pretendas. Estoy viviendo con el conocimiento de que _mi_ Louis está con el corazón destrozado e infeliz en Florida, de todos los lugares, y de que yo puedo llamarlo y cambiar todo eso en segundos.” Harry le mira, lágrimas comenzando a reunirse en sus ojos, y Louis puede sentir su propósito derrumbarse. “Pero no lo haré porque tú me pediste que no lo haga. Tú me pediste que confiara en ti, y en hacerlo, tengo que hacer cosas que, literalmente, están lastimando a _mi_ Louis ahora mismo. Y yo sé que te lastimé, Lou. Lo puedo ver cuando me miras. Pero puedo hacerte feliz si tú me lo permites. Danos esto.”

Louis alza su mano y aleja la primera lágrima en caer. Él le hizo esto a ellos, lo menos que puede hacer es darle a Harry los próximos seis meses. Lentamente, asiente y mueve su mano para dejarla en un lado del cuello de Harry. Ellos se echan ahí y se miran el uno al otro en silencio por un momento, luego Louis dice, “yo sí te amo. No creo que alguna vez paré. Traté… traté muy fuerte en ya no hacerlo. Y yo… yo hice estupideces en el proceso. Yo…”

“No me importa.”

“Pero tú no sabes-”

Harry alza sus hombros y choca con la mano de Louis, la cual alcanza para agarrarla. “No necesito saberlo. No tiene importancia.”

Louis sacude su cabeza y se inclina hacia adelante hasta que sus narices estén tocando y luego cierra sus ojos.

“Pretende por mí,” susurra Harry. “Hasta que te vayas.”

Él asiente y choca su frente con la de Harry, quien ríe, y cuando Louis abre sus ojos, su corazón late fuerte mientras que presiona un beso en los labios de Harry.

∞

Hay un correo de Zayn esperando para él cuando abre la laptop de Harry y está lleno de específicas preguntas acerca de cómo es que él encaja en la situación. Louis no puede responder ninguna de ellas con alguna certeza. Lo que puede hacer es decirle a Zayn lo que sabe, luego quizás ellos lo puedan resolver juntos.

Louis finalmente decide realizar una llamada de Skype y, ya que es el día libre de Harry, ellos se sientan lado a lado en la cama con la laptop entre sus regazos.

“Disculpa de nuevo por huir,” dice Zayn en lugar de saludar.

Louis encoje sus hombros. “No puedo decir que no hubiese hecho lo mismo, compañero. Todavía no me gusta pensar en ello y soy yo el que viajó mal en el tiempo.”

“Sí, no hagas que empiece de nuevo, Zayn.” Harry le tira un codazo a Louis en las costillas y dice, “deberías explicar la situación del tatuaje.”

“Claro.” Louis asiente. “Creo que primero, um… creo que mi Liam y tú Liam deben ser el mismo Liam. Solo, él viene a la NASA justo después de ti. No sabía que él era tu amigo pero, claro, yo en realidad no, um… yo no andaba alrededor tuyo. Para nada.”

“¿En serio? ¿Por qué?”

“Eres un idiota.”

“Jódete,” Zayn se ríe.

“No, en serio. Creo… creo que debes de serlo. El Zayn Malik que yo conocí, um… en algunas semanas, es…”

Harry se entromete, “tú actúas como un idiota consentido pero creo que es porque es algo que Louis odia. La gente que piensa que es mejor que otras. Así que, y son solo mis pensamientos, no es que sea algún experto-”

“Cállate, Harry,” Louis y Zayn dicen al mismo tiempo.

Louis sonríe y dice, “queremos tus pensamientos.”

“Okay,” Harry arruga su nariz y toma un respiro. “Zayn, tú tienes que usar pantalones de corduroy, camisas abotonadas hasta el final, corbatas y batas de laboratorio _todo el tiempo_.”

El look de completo disgusto en la cara de Zayn hace que Louis se muera de la risa. “Lo siento, lo siento. Solo…tú mantienes tus tatuajes cubiertos también. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez en la biblioteca, pensé que había jodido el tiempo o algo así porque tú estabas cubierto en tinta. No tenía idea.”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

“Creo que, bueno, no tienes que vestirte así todo el tiempo. Yo no te he visto en alguna tienda o algo así. Y nosotros no salimos fuera del trabajo tampoco, así que probablemente estés bien vistiéndote de la forma que quieras fuera del trabajo. Pero, um… hasta que yo me vaya, así que desde que te vayas a Florida hasta que regrese, lo cual debería ser el 14 de octubre del 2023.”

“Joder. Eso es más de cinco años.” Zayn alza sus manos en frente de su cara y dice, “creo que dejaré en espera mis tatuajes de las manos.”

“Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, de nuevo. Yo no… Tú no tienes que…”

“Hombre, tú no harás que no quiera trabajar con materia exótica que en realidad existe. ¿Y viaje en el tiempo? Sí, me vestiré como quieras.” Zayn se toca el cuello de su suéter y estira las mangas abajo hasta que cubran sus brazos completamente. “Ahora háblame acerca de Liam.”

Es algo extraño de hacer, decirle a Zayn acerca de lo que pasó. Se siente como un adivino. “Liam descubre el próximo elemento súper pesado de metal. Él teoriza en que será el número uno-veinte-seis y tiene razón. Lo nombran en honor a él. Paynium.”

Zayn se ríe y se cae de espaldas, fuera de la vista de la pantalla. Louis se ríe despacio y Harry comienza a sonreír. Le toma algunos minutos el calmarse, luego Zayn sacude su cabeza y dice, “claro que él lo hace.”

Louis suspira. “¿Estás seguro de que quieres dejar la universidad?”

“Lo que sea que tenga que hacer, lo haré. ¿Dices que la cabeza del proyecto se llama Franklin?”

“Sí, Doctor Franklin. Yo sé cómo llevarte a verlo pero, luego de eso… no estoy seguro. Creo que debemos tener algo en concreto para llevar a la mesa. Necesito descifrarlo. Trabajamos en las matemáticas, tú lo llevas donde Franklin y él creerá todo lo que digas.”

“¿Qué… como te conocí cuando hiciste el viaje en el tiempo?”

Louis soba su mentón y realiza un sonido. “¿Quizás? Creo que deberías ser vago en ello. Decir que conociste a uno de sus chicos porque él nos trata a todos por igual.”

Ellos hablan en Skype por horas, los dos de ellos escribiendo en cuadernos mientras que Harry graba la conversación para reproducirla después en caso de que olviden algo. Desde planos de planta de las diferentes instalaciones hasta el correo de Franklin, ellos tratan de cubrirlo todo aunque no hay forma de tocar todo en un solo día.

Es bien tarde cuando finalmente dicen adiós. Harry cierra la laptop y se para para estirarse mientras que Louis se echa en la cama y le observa. En los meses que él ha estado viviendo en su apartamento de nuevo, no se ha permitido a sí mismo el mirar a Harry por más de algunos segundos. Él aún siente que no debería hacerlo pero, se forza a sí mismo a no mirar a otro lado.

Todos esos años que pensó que pensó que este chico le rompió su corazón.

“Hey.” Louis señala a la cama y Harry se tira en el colchón al lado de él. “Tengo que contarte algo.”

“Te amo,” Harry lo dice tan fácil, como si no diera miedo para nada. Se voltea y gatea por un lado hasta que esté echado encima de Louis con su cara en su cuello.

Louis envuelve el brazo que está debajo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros y deja su otra mano en su cintura, inhala la esencia del cabello de Harry y besa su cabeza. Su cabello hace cosquillas en los labios de Louis cuando susurra, “Necesito que sepas algo.”

“Te dije que no me importaba qué es lo que hiciste desde que rompimos.”

“No, no. No es acerca de eso. Es acerca del viaje en el tiempo. Yo, um… Una de las cosas que se nos dejó muy en claro a nosotros antes de que firmáramos para _hacer esto_ era de que había un gran riesgo, especialmente en el viaje de retorno.”

Harry levanta su cabeza, atrapa la mirada de Louis y ahora que puede, alza su mano y soba la línea entre las cejas de Harry con su dedo mientras que pregunta, “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Yo… yo… hay una chance de que no funcione. Quiero decir, es viaje en el tiempo. Y ya se ha jodido una vez. Hay…” Louis se muerde el labio inferior e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. Esta es la parte en la que él no quiere pensar. Con todos los secretos alrededor del Proyecto de Crono Exploración, Louis ni siquiera fue capaz de advertir a alguien que algo podría pasar. Si él desaparece a algún lado en el tiempo y no llega al 2023, su familia no se enterará de nada, solo que su vida se perdió en el curso de su trabajo con el transbordador del espacio. “Supongo que no hay garantía, así que…”

“Entonces quédate.”

“Sabes que no puedo, Harry.”

Harry hace un puchero y deja su cabeza caer en el pecho de Louis. “Entonces, ¿piensas que terminarás en el 2025?”

“No, um… Eso es parte del problema. Cuando nosotros empezamos a enviar material orgánico al pasado, nos tomó un tiempo para llegar al punto donde podamos retornarlo a su tiempo original. A veces desaparecía por completo y nosotros… nosotros no sabemos a dónde se fueron.”

“Pero lo solucionaron.”

“Sí, nosotros lo hicimos. Y luego todos los exámenes estuvieron bien. Pero, Harry,” Louis cepilla sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y lo pone detrás de su oreja. “Ya ha salido mal para mí una vez y yo… yo no puedo estarlo. Yo no puedo estar bien. Solo… quiero que tú sepas todo.”

Harry sacude su cabeza y dice, “no, Lou. Tú puedes estar preocupado desde ahora hasta octubre acerca de esto pero, yo no lo estoy. Tú llegarás a casa bien. Y yo te veré cuando lo hagas.”

“¿Qué es lo que tú…?”

“Te veré cuando llegues allá. 2023.”

“Harry, no puedes… no quiero que esperes por mí. Eso son… son cinco años, bebé, y no hay promesa de que yo esté ahí al terminar.”

“No depende de ti.” Harry besó un lado del cuello de Louis y sus labios andaban por la piel de Louis mientras hablaba. “Yo sé que tú no quieres lastimarme y sé que estás preocupado sobre romperme el corazón pero, tendrás que superarlo.”

Louis suspira y cierra sus ojos. Harry es terco, siempre lo ha sido. “¿Qué hay acerca…? ¿Te comprometerías? ¿Algo así?”

Harry levanta su cabeza y achica sus ojos. “¿Cómo?”

“Bueno, digamos que en algún momento durante los cinco años que no esté, tú conozcas a alguien. Esa persona toma tu interés. Sal con ellos.”

“Eso es estúpido, Lou,” Harry resopla y dobla sus ojos. “¿Por qué lo haría?”

Louis le mira con cautela. Harry se está hartando de él así que tiene que tratarlo con cuidado. “¿Qué es lo que le dirás a tu familia? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Que tú me estás esperando de un _viaje en el tiempo_ pero que tomará un tiempo?”

“Lo que sea,” Harry murmura y se inclina para morder el hombro de Louis. “Pensaré en ello. No hago ninguna promesa.”

Louis toma una respiración profunda. Lo contará como una victoria. “Honestamente no me esperé más de eso.”

∞

Juntos, Louis y Zayn finalmente logran descifrar la fórmula que necesitan para enviar objetos inanimados por el tiempo. Ellos necesitan probarlo y todavía necesitarán la investigación del wormhole que hizo Niall y el eventual descubrimiento que hace Zayn sobre una materia exótica utilizable pero, es suficiente para Zayn para darle al Doctor Franklin cuando llegue a Florida.

Al segundo que deja el aeropuerto, le manda, al celular de Harry, una serie de emoticones molestos, un comentario acerca del ambiente caluroso y una demanda de que Louis le compre bebidas por un año después de que vuelva al 2023 como pago por la sofocante naturaleza de su vestimenta requerida.

“No puedo creer que Zayn haya dejado todo y se haya ido a Florida porque le dije que lo haga,” dice Louis después de que le escriba a Zayn que le comprará lo que sea que quiera con la condición de que regrese en una pieza.

Harry se estira por la cama y golpea a Louis en el pecho. “Él no lo hizo porque tú se lo dijiste, él lo hizo porque trabajó ese teorema contigo. Él sabe que las matemáticas son sólidas.”

“Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sigo en shock de que yo haya hecho las matemáticas, para ser honestos.” Louis agarra la mano de Harry mientras que la comienza a deslizar hacia abajo, parándole antes de que llegué más cerca de tocar su tetilla. “Me pregunto qué pasa ahora.”

Harry se acerca más y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Louis. “Me imagino que lo descubriremos. Zayn llamará mañana después de que hable con el Doctor Franklin.”

Lentamente, Louis pasa sus dedos por el largo del brazo de Harry, hasta su hombro, y de vuelta hasta su mano. Es tarde y por un buen tiempo, ellos han estado echados en la oscuridad pero, la mente de Louis está muy ocupada como para dormir. Él espera hasta que la respiración de Harry se calme y luego susurra, “extraño a mi mamá.”

“Lo sé, bebé.” Harry se apega incluso más al lado de Louis, besa debajo de su mentón y luego acaricia su dedo contra la barbilla de Louis. “Quizás podamos pensar en algo. Lo hablaremos mañana.”

“Okay. No fue mi intención el molestarte. Pensé que estabas durmiendo. Lo siento.”

“No lo estés, Lou. Quiero que me hables acerca de todo esto. Sé que es una mierda, estar atascado aquí, no poder ser tú mismo, de verdad. O vivir tu vida. Pero… haremos lo que podamos para hacer que esto sea lo mejor posible.” Harry presiona besos en la mejilla de Louis y corre sus dedos por su cabello y su cien. Necesita ser cortada pero, no está seguro si Harry querrá hacerlo. “Yo quiero… quiero hacerte feliz. Es… es difícil el tener que soportar vivir sin ti. Sé que va a pasar y sé que tú lo has hecho. Solo quiero recordar esto… mientras que no estés.”

“Bebé… Lo siento yo-” El dedo de Harry contra su labio le calla pero, la idea de dejarlo aquí, la idea de Harry extrañándolo por cinco años… esperando por él…

“No, no lo hagas, por favor. Solo…” Harry levanta su cabeza y se agacha para besar a Louis, lento y dulce y luego, se acurruca contra su lado. “Hay que dormir.”

∞

Es difícil, mantener su distancia mientras Harry y él están, literalmente, tropezando el uno con el otro pero, él intenta. Cuando Harry se levanta temprano todas las mañanas, Louis sigue durmiendo, y en las noches, él trabaja o lee cuando sabe que Harry está a punto de ir a la cama, para que pueda evitar cualquier conversación nocturna acerca de su relación.

Después de una semana de Louis estando increíblemente distante y tenso, Harry viene temprano del trabajo un viernes, sonriendo y de un buen ánimo cuando entra por la puerta, para encontrar a Louis sentado en el sofá tratando de meditar. Él está fuera de práctica y lo sabe. Solo ha estado ocupado trabajando que se ha dejado sin cuidado y, no hablará de Harry acerca de sus preocupaciones, no cuando su relación está justo ahí, en la cima de la lista, así que está haciendo lo que puede. Apenas Louis escucha a Harry estacionar su carro, su atención se rompe pero, en vez de abrir sus ojos y saludar a Harry, Louis se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y pretende estar meditando, esperando que Harry le ignore y se vaya a duchar y le dé a Louis más tiempo a solas.

No que necesite tiempo a solas. La tensión entre ellos se ha estado construyendo toda la semana y por más que Harry trata de pretender que Louis no está molesto e ido, Louis sabe que lo nota.

Con sus ojos cerrados, escucha como Harry pone sus llaves en la mesa y se saca el abrigo, luego espera por el sonido de sus pies mientras que camina hacia el baño. En vez de eso, el sofá se mueve cuando Harry se sienta a su lado, y Louis se voltea a él, apretando su mandíbula y fusilándolo con la mirada mientras que desdobla sus piernas.

Harry le da un lenta, evaluadora mirada y dice, “hermoso clima el de hoy. El sol ha salido.”

“Debe ser bueno,” dice Louis, volteando sus ojos y ajustando sus medias para que sus manos puedan hacer algo.

“Lo es. Deberíamos salir a caminar o, no lo sé, salir a algún lugar.”

“No podemos ‘salir a algún lugar’ o ¿te lo olvidaste?”

“No,” Harry dice lentamente. “Sé que deberíamos ser cuidadosos pero,-”

“Anda por ti mismo,” Louis responde. Se para y empieza a caminar hacia el cuarto pero, Harry salta y le agarra el brazo. “Déjame ir.”

“Está bien.” Harry deja ir su brazo y dice, “pero te seguiré.”

Louis para y se voltea. “¿Saliste temprano de trabajar solo para que puedas molestarme?”

Harry se echa para atrás un poco y estrecha sus ojos. “Si soy tan fastidioso, ¿por qué no te vas? Yo no te detendré.”

“¡No puedo irme! ¿Me estás jodiendo?” Louis se voltea y señala a la otra mitad del pequeño apartamento, luego señala todo a su alrededor. “¡No puedo irme a ningún lado! ¡No puedo hacer nada! No puedo ni siquiera meditar jodidamente tranquilo. Estoy cansado de estar solo todo el maldito día. Extraño a mi mamá y a mi familia y estoy preocupado por el viaje de los chicos y preguntándome si también tuvieron problemas. ¡Estoy jodidamente, como, atrapado en esta porquería de apartamento todo el día con solo mi cerebro de compañía y lo odio!”

“Yo…” Harry cierra su boca y frunce el ceño.

Ahora que él ha empezado, Louis no puede parar a sí mismo de continuar y él pensó que probablemente ellos terminen peleando en algún punto, estaba casi deseando que ellos se gritaran el uno al otro para poder dejar ir un poco de ira pero, en vez de hacer eso, él sigue tirando todas sus emociones a Harry sin parar. “Mi mamá está a unas casas de aquí pero, no puedo ir a verla. Y tú no sabes cuán a menudo yo usualmente hablo con ella pero, ¡no la he visto o hablado con ella en meses!”

Harry levanta un dedo y abre su boca para hablar pero, Louis no le deja.

“Te extraño cuando estás en el trabajo pero, ¡no quiero estar alrededor tuyo cuando estás aquí porque no puedo dejar de pensar acerca de cuánto te jodidamente amo y luego me siento culpable por siquiera sentirme de esa forma! Jesús. Sigo pensando en mi yo de Florida y cómo es que él está totalmente jodido por todo este…” Louis mueve sus dos manos entre ellos, echa su cabeza para atrás, y grita hacia el techo.

“Lou-”

“No. Tú… tú no… sigo recordando cosas que no quiero recordar más. Y lo odio.” Louis señala a Harry y grita, “¡lo odio y te odio y me odio a mí mismo y odio que tengo que sentirme de esta forma! Siento como si te estuviera arruinando tu vida, ¡incluso cuando no lo estoy!”

Antes de que Louis pueda decir sus últimas palabras, Harry le acorrala, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo presiona contra su pecho. “No me di cuenta… Bebé…” Harry trata de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos pero Louis agarra la cintura de Harry y ajusta su agarre. “Trabajaremos en ello, ¿okay? Tienes que salir. Quizás podríamos ir a algún lugar. No lo sé pero, necesitar de cuidar de ti. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer, um… ¿meditación? Es nuevo para mí pero, puedo ver que te ayuda así que… trabajaremos en ello. Y sé que extrañas a tu mamá. Quizás hay algo que podamos hacer, como… no sé qué pero, trabajaremos en ello también.” Harry voltea su cabeza ligeramente y besa la sien de Louis.

Louis respira profundo, parpadea las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos para que se vayan y murmura contra el polo de Harry, “no te odio.”

“Lo sé,” dice Harry y Louis puede sentir su sonrisa. “Tú no te odias tampoco pero, puedes estar irritado con ambos de nosotros.”

Ellos hablan de eso esa noche. Le toma a Harry el convencerlo que él probablemente haya hecho todo esto antes para que Louis acepte el ir a ver a su mamá. Puede mantenerse oculto para que solo él pueda _verla_. Sin que ella lo haga.

Después que los gemelos más jóvenes nacieron, su mamá empezó a hacer que todo la familia vaya al parque cercano a su casa los domingos en la mañana apenas terminaba su desayuno. Él conoce a su mamá y sabe cuánto ama ella esa rutina.

Cuando Louis se despierta el domingo, está nervioso. Esta es la primera vez que él está, activamente, planeando en hacer algo que sabe que podría malograr su línea del tiempo solo porque él lo quiere así. No hay alguna razón para pensar que esto es algo que tiene que hacer, como quedarse en el apartamento con Harry o buscar a Zayn. Pero él lo hará de todas maneras.

Por única vez, Harry no se despierta antes de que salga el sol, así que cuando Louis está muy inquieto como para volverse a dormir, se sale de la cama y va a la cocina para preparar té. Incluso después de beberlo, todavía tiene mucha energía nerviosa que hace que limpie la cocina pero, cuando está listo para una segunda taza, hace dos, las lleva de vuelta al cuarto con él y despierta a Harry.

Ellos pasan la mañana en la cama, lo cual es donde ellos han estado pasando la mayoría de sus días últimamente. No es que sea algo sorprendente pero, en adición a su pequeña obsesión con la edad actual de Louis y todo lo relacionado a ser ‘mayor’, Harry pasa un buen tiempo admirando el cuerpo de Louis.

El entrenamiento físico siempre fue práctico, y necesario para su trabajo, hasta la primera vez en que Harry y él tuvieron sexo en pleno día con las luces prendidas y Harry gastó media hora solo _mirándolo_. 

En serio, es solo justo porque luego Louis se volteó e hizo lo mismo con Harry. Volviendo aprender el cuerpo de Harry, viendo todo de él, dejando besos sobre la misma piel que ha probado tantas veces atrás, tocándolo exactamente de la manera que le gusta ser tocado, haciéndolo gemir y llorar por sus labios con práctica… hace que Louis quiera llorar de felicidad todas las veces porque él pensó que nunca tendría a Harry así de nuevo.

Las diferentes emociones que está experimentando hacen que su cabeza de vueltas. Mientras que él le ha admitido a Harry más de una vez que no manejó la culminación de su relación de la mejor manera y que, incluso, en los años siguientes él realizó una serie de acciones mal pensadas, ha seguido las órdenes de Harry y no ha entrado en detalles respecto a ello. Harry piensa que él quiere decir que salió mucho, se emborrachó y durmió con extraños, lo cual hizo pero…

El mudarse a Florida puso una enorme cantidad de tensión en cada faceta de su vida. La presión de su nuevo trabajo como Ingeniero Aero Espacial trabajando en el nuevo diseño del transportador fue increíble, y aunque se llevó muy bien con sus colegas y superiores, él constantemente se sentía como el chico nuevo, especialmente siendo uno de los pocos ingenieros del transportador de Gran Bretaña.

El crecer en Doncaster, e incluso cuando estaba en la universidad, Louis siempre fue unido con su mamá y hermanos. Ellos cenaban juntos casi todos los domingos y él podía ayudar a las chicas, y a los bebés gemelos cuando nacieron. Y, por supuesto, todos ellos amaban a Harry. Cuatro mil kilómetros de, en su mayoría, agua entre ellos, las cinco horas de diferencia y, largas horas gastadas trabajando en casa aparte de sus cuarenta horas a la semana en la NASA, significaban que Louis pasaba más tiempo solo que alguna vez lo hizo en su vida y, sus relaciones personales cercanas se volvieron llamadas y conversaciones por Skype.

Después de los primeros meses, Louis no quería nada más que subirse a un avión e ir a casa. Harry hacía que él continuara, le mantenía tranquilo. Sus conversaciones eran constantes en Whatsapp. Louis despertaba todos los días con un mensaje de buenos días de Harry y todas las noches antes de irse a la cama, él se aseguraba de dejarle algo a Harry para que vea apenas despierte. Y ellos hicieron todo lo que pudieron, de FaceTime a Skype diariamente, incluso si solo era por unos minutos. Fue difícil pero, le ayudaba a sentirse conectado, hacía que todo se sintiera temporáneo y que era algo en que los dos estaban juntos.

Casi un año así y Louis pensó que se estaba llegando a acostumbrar. Ellos tenían una rutina. Ellos iban casi en la mitad de su contrato con la NASA. Era duro pero, funcionaba.

Y luego no lo estaba.

Primero, Louis manejaba las cosas bebiendo, fumando y follando. Tres cosas que al menos le hacían sentir bien por un tiempo y, él era capaz de balancearlo con el trabajo. Pero unos pocos meses después, cayó en depresión tan rápido y tan fuerte que él no hacía nada más que trabajar. Dejó de salir pero, él no _empezó_ a hacer otra cosa. Y apenas dormía. Comiendo solo cuando se acordaba de hacerlo, lo cual era una vez al día.

Después de ignorar lo que serían dos semanas de llamadas, mensajes y conversaciones de Skype con su mamá, ella viajó hasta Orlando y apareció en su apartamento, sin avisar.

Tomó descanso médico en el trabajo y se quedó en casa mientras que su mamá cuidaba de él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido como un niño, incapaz de hacer más que ir al baño y volver a la cama pero, ella dejó que continúe así por algunos días, luego ella hizo que se levantara una mañana, hizo que se duchara y se vistiera e hizo que hable con ella. Le ayudó encontrar un doctor, quién le ayudó a encontrar qué clase de medicamentos necesitaba y, luego él empezó a ver a un terapista una vez a la semana.

Gradualmente, empezó a sentirse mejor. Trabajó en ello de la misma forma como trabajó en mantener su relación con Harry, trabajó en continuar durante el día, trabajó en una rutina, en cuidar de si mismo y, eventualmente, trabajó en construir una vida que solo era para él. Todos estos años después, es algo que aún vive con él. Algo con el cual sigue luchando. Y mientras no es tan fuerte o constante como una vez lo era. Está ahí.

Estas son todas las cosas que piensa cuando mira a Harry y ve como el _amor_ le mira de vuelta. Estos son los recuerdos que hacen que la bola de culpa en su estómago enloquezca. Porque ahora él sabe que _él mismo hizo que pasará todo ello_. Lo está haciendo ahora. Louis del 2018 está enloqueciendo y Louis del 2023 está echado en su cama, mirando a Harry, completamente cautivado con cada detalle.

El sudor en su labio superior, la línea entre sus cejas donde ellas están juntas en concentración y la flexión de sus bíceps cuando se sostiene a sí mismo usando las rodillas de Louis. Los escalofríos que se esparcen por todo su cuerpo cuando Louis pasa sus dedos por los pequeños pelitos en sus muslos, la piel erizada de sus pezones y el cosquilleo de los músculos de su abdomen. El rosa de sus labios y el blanco de sus dientes mordiéndolos. Los rulos de su cabello que han caído del moño que ató en su cabello antes de que trepara encima de Louis y lentamente se sentara en su polla.

Cada parte de Harry es hermosa y cada segundo que Louis pasa en su presencia es como alguna redención cósmica. Es jodidamente loco. Él vivió durante todo ello por esto. Él pasó todo eso para llegar a esto. Y no puede dejar de temer el hecho de que recuerda que uno de los mayores factores que contribuyeron con su depresión fue la sensación de ser abandonado. Él desea poder hacer mucho más para prevenir que Harry se sienta de esa manera cuando se vaya en octubre y espera que Harry le pueda perdonar.

∞

“No manejaré más de una vez, Louis. Tú mamá probablemente me odia y Lottie es muy intimidante, así que si ellos me ven…” Harry se coloca un gorro verde sobre su cabello y también se pone unos lentes de sol, luego, una camisa a cuadros. “Manejaré despacio pero, será más fácil para ti si estás es la parte de atrás.”

Louis voltea sus ojos y se coloca la capucha. Su cabello está mucho más largo ahora que lo ha sido alguna vez, y su barba está más abultada así que, está muy seguro que ellos no le reconocerían incluso si vieran su cara. Él solo quiere una vista. Aunque también consideró entrar en la casa mientras que todos estaban en el parque solo para sentarse en el sofá y respirar el aroma a hogar.

“¿Preparado?” Harry pregunta a la vez que abre la puerta principal y echa un vistazo afuera.

“Sí,” dice Louis mientras que bosteza y cubre su boca con su mano. Está nervioso, mayormente porque él no debería intentar ver a nadie que sabe que él debería estar en Florida pero, también hay un sentimiento general de ansiedad que ha estado ahí desde que Zayn partió hasta Florida.

“Oh, espera. Vecinos.” Harry cierra la puerta de nuevo y se voltea para apoyarse sobre ella. “Les daremos un minuto. Están sacando su carro.”

Louis encoje sus hombros y avanza hasta quedar entre las piernas de Harry, pone sus dos manos en sus mejillas y le besa lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cabeza choque contra la puerta. Inmediatamente, Harry agarra el trasero de Louis, luego mueve sus manos hacia arriba y las desliza por la banda elástica de sus pantalones, enterrando sus dedos en la piel descubierta que hay debajo y le alza ligeramente hasta que Louis esté parado de puntas y presionando sus caderas juntas.

Nada más le distrae mejor que Harry. Louis alza su cabeza y hace que sus narices se junten, le besa una besa una vez más y dice, “ellos probablemente ya se hayan ido.”

Harry deja que su cabeza caiga también y afloja su agarre en el trasero de Louis pero no le deja ir completamente, solo lo suficiente como para que pueda tocar el suelo.

“ _Acabamos_ de tener sexo.” Harry ríe y besa la frente de Louis. “¿Por qué estás restregándote sobre mí?” Él le deja ir y arregla sus lentes de sol de donde Louis los desarregló mientras que Louis mira por ventana.

Cuando Louis avisa que todo está claro, Harry abre la puerta. Ellos ya están en la pista y casi en el parque antes de que Louis responda la pregunta que fue, seguramente, retórica.

“Sé que nosotros hemos concordado silenciosamente el no hablar de ello pero, te extrañé por mucho tiempo, así que yo… es como si estuviera tratando de tener lo más que pueda de ti antes de que me vaya.”

“Bebé…” Harry desacelera el carro mientras que va acercándose al parque y Louis se esconde en el asiento trasero hasta que solo pueda ver por la parte baja de la ventana y, esperando que no sea notable para alguien mirando hacia el carro.

Todos ellos están ahí. Su padrastro está empujando a los gemelos en los columpios, parado en frente de ellos y haciéndoles cosquillas cada vez que se balanceaban hacia adelante y él podía atraparlos. Las gemelas mayores están por donde una gran cama de flores y él las mira tomándose una selfie juntas. Es bizarro el verlas aún más jóvenes y su corazón duele de pensar en todo lo que se perdió ese año. Ellas caminan alrededor de la cama de flores y por un caminito, así que Louis deja sus ojos deambular, buscando a su mamá, a Lottie y a Fizzy.

Harry voltea por la esquina para manejar por el campo de fútbol y las tres están ahí, caminando cerca de la vaya al lado del campo. Ellas están tan cerca que el corazón de Louis comienza a latir más fuerte mientras que las observa hasta que su mamá levanta la mirada, mira hacia su camino y él sale completamente de la vista. Pone su mano en su pecho y cierra sus ojos. El verles hace que les extrañe en dos distintas emociones porque, mientras que él sí les extrañó en el 2018, él en realidad les extraña en la forma que recuerda del 2023. Los bebés ya no son más bebés –ellos están casi de la misma edad que las gemelas mayores tienen aquí, Phoebe y Daisy están en la universidad, Fizzy ni siquiera está en Inglaterra y Lottie está comprometida con un hombre que todavía ni ha conocido. Él las extraña pero, no a estas ellas. Mas bien hace que anhele por el futuro por primera vez.

“Mierda.” Harry rápidamente voltea su mirada por sobre su hombro hacia Louis. “Me vieron. No es que mi carro sea discreto pero tu mamá vio directo hacia mí. ¿Viste?”

“Sí, aunque no creo que me hayan visto.” Louis levanta su cabeza para ver si han pasado el parque, luego se sienta y gatea entre los dos asientos delanteros y cae en el asiento del pasajero. “¿A dónde?”

“Dijiste que ya empezaron las construcciones así que quería checarlo.” Harry le observa rápidamente y luego vuelve a mirar a la carretera, estira su mano y la entrelaza con la de Louis. “No me estoy quejando de toda la extra atención, solo estate preparado para lo mismo cuando vuelvas porque yo soy el que estará sin ti por cinco años.”

“No digas eso.”

Harry solo sacude su cabeza y aprieta su mano de nuevo.

Él no para el carro tanto como lo hizo en el parque porque en realidad no hay mucho que ver. La base y las columnas están terminadas y hay paletas de ladrillos esperado la capa de cemento. La construcción va acorde al calendario. Todo parece estar yendo bien.

Según Zayn, le tomó tres reuniones con Doctor Franklin para convencerlo de incluso mirar su trabajo pero, una vez que lo hizo, y de que revisara las matemáticas, él estaba a bordo. Es como si estuviera esperando que algo como esto sucediera porque es el gobierno de Estados Unidos y ellos no hacen nada tan rápido pero, una vez que Franklin puso las ruedas a correr, las cosas empezaron a pasar rápidamente.

Ellos le ofrecieron a Louis la transferencia hacia la división de ingeniería de los transbordadores, contrataron a Niall y, convencieron a Liam de dejar New York entre las dos primeras semanas. Teniendo las locaciones de las instalaciones ya escogidas, se redujo la cantidad de investigaciones aunque, había algunas discusiones de Louis acerca de la instalación en Doncaster. Zayn debió haber hecho uso de su posición o solo ignoró sus quejas porque no ha escuchado nada de él acerca de ello y, aunque aún era temprano en el proceso, Louis recuerda estar muy furioso de que sus opiniones no fueran escuchadas. Es una de las primeras cosas por las cuales Zayn y él discutieron.

Louis suelta la mano de Harry, se inclina hacia adelante y toca su pierna. “Gracias por ayudarme hoy. Me siento un poco mejor después de verlas.”

“De nada, bebé. ¿Algo más que desees?”

“¿Podemos manejar por un rato? Es relajante estar fuera del apartamento.”

Harry asiente y sigue manejando. Ahora que ellos no se están reuniendo con Zayn en la biblioteca, Louis está volviendo a pasar sus días solo en el apartamento. El estar encerrado ya no es tan malo porque tiene tantas cosas que hacer y él se está sorprendiendo a sí mismo todos los días con las mejoras en sus habilidades matemáticas.

Ellos manejas por horas, sin estar hablando, Harry voltea cada que siente la urgencia ya que no tienen un destino fijo. No fue para nada lo que esperaba, el ver a su familia. Bajó un poco el dolor, pero no lo suficiente. Porque su manera de extrañarlos ha cambiado de tristeza por la ausencia en su vida a casi lamentarse la posible pérdida permanente.

Él no puede sacarlo de su cabeza, el pensamiento de que hay una chance de que no logre regresar. Claro, la chance es pequeña pero, él no sabe cuál es la probabilidad que algo vaya a ocurrir mal en esa línea cuando un error similar ya ha ocurrido. Si lo tomas como errores independientes, sería lo mismo pero, no hay forma de saber si _son_ independientes. Si no fuera al azar y el problema es con las instalaciones o la máquina o con él, él no tendrá forma de saberlo. Y si él es el que lo cambie todo en la ecuación…

Queda ahí. Incluso cuando ya han llegado al apartamento, está ahí. La idea de que el sábado, en octubre 13, él se recostará dentro de un gigante tubo de metal y desaparecer a la nada.

∞

Mientras que el verano va pasando, Louis es capaz de dejar sus pensamientos mórbidos a un lado y concentrarse en Zayn. Al principio, ellos podían trabajar durante el día- mañana para Zayn y tarde para Louis- pero, luego de algunas semanas, ellos discutían una teoría de Zayn acerca de la materia exótica expansiva cuando Louis- Louis del 2018- entra de repente a la oficina, sin avisar, demandando con voz alta que lo lleven a Doncaster para observar el trabajo en las instalaciones ya que se estaba construyendo y Zayn tuvo que cerrar su laptop rápidamente. Después de ello, ellos o hacen Skype a la medianoche por Louis o a las seis de la mañana por Zayn. De cualquier modo, uno de ellos para cansado y no da todo lo mejor, así que alternan entre semanas y logran que llegue funcionar.

“Z, explica lo de Liam.” Louis golpea con su lápiz contra su libreta de notas y muerde su labio, luego apunta otra fórmula.

“¿Por qué no puedes usar una Tablet y un stylus como todos? Es como en la antigüedad, tú y tu lápiz, viejo.”

Louis frunce el ceño y levanta su cuaderno para que Zayn vea su trabajo. “¿Le tomaste foto?”

“Sí, viejo hombre. ¿Qué quieres saber de Liam?”

“¿Por qué no supe que ustedes eran amigos?”

“Fácil. Le dije que necesitábamos parecer estrictamente compañeros de trabajo porque yo estaba preocupado de que Niall y tú pensaran que él estaba siendo favorecido. Luego le dije a Franklin algo similar, así que él mantuvo la conexión para él mismo. Le gustan los secretos. No fue un problema.”

“Creo que lo hubiera descubierto si es que no hubiese odiado tanto estar cerca de ti.”

“Quizás. Este Louis es un imbécil. Sé que él estaba pasando por mierdas personales pero, maldita sea, hombre.”

“Escucha, acerca de eso. Puedes… necesito que me hagas un favor.”

Es algo jodido de hacer y jodido de pedirle a Zayn, así que no es sorprendente cuando él le dice a Louis que lo tendrá que pensar. Él no puede dejar que Harry le espere por siempre cuando hay una alta probabilidad de que él nunca llegue pero, no sabe cómo convencer a Harry de que siga adelante con su vida. Ya ha dejado de discutirlo con Harry porque solo le molesta y luego pelean y Louis termina durmiendo en el sofá, así que quiere el aporte de Zayn. Quizás él pueda pensar en algo.

La siguiente vez que hablen, Zayn le dice que no. Harry es terco y Zayn está lo suficientemente ocupado con el trabajo que ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de convencerlo a que deje de esperar por Louis. Y tampoco entiende por qué Louis querría que lo hiciera.

No es como si él quisiera lastimar a Harry. En realidad, es totalmente lo contrario. Imaginar la soledad que Harry sentirá cuando Louis se vaya es demasiado para él. Pero la noción de que Harry espera todo ese tiempo, dejando su vida en el limbo, probablemente contando los días hasta que se puedan ver de nuevo, solo para que todo se rompa si es que Louis nunca aparece… Por más que le duela pensar en Harry con otra persona, él espera que Harry conozca a alguien maravilloso que lo enamore y le haga olvidar todo acerca de esperarlo.

Ya que no hay nada que él pueda hacer ahora para disuadir a Harry de esperar, se sumerge en hacer todo lo que puede para asegurarse de que el Programa de Crono Exploración sea exitoso. Si él ha hecho todo esto antes, se da cuenta que no malogrará en nada si le da a Zayn cada detalle de los último seis años.

Él empieza haciendo bosquejos por cada año, listando todas las mayores ocurrencias con respecto al programa. Luego vuelve y completa con todo lo que pueda recordar que sea importante en la iniciativa de ciertos eventos. La parte más difícil de ellos termina siendo su mierda personal pero, él lo incluye porque es necesario. Si alguien es personalmente responsable por joder su salto en el tiempo, es él.

Para finales de agosto, Zayn llama mientras que Louis y Harry estaban a punto de comer la cena, lo cual significa que es la tarde en Florida. Estaban sentados solo con sus pantalones ya que cuando Harry llegó a casa del trabajo esa tarde, arrastró a Louis a la ducha junto con él.

Harry contesta y al principio todo lo que Louis podía oír era mitad de la conversación pero, algunos segundos después, Harry puso el celular en la mesa y presionó el micrófono.

“Ya está, Z, se te puede escuchar ahora.”

“Correcto. Gracias, Harry. ¿Louis?”

“Sí, amigo.” Louis se inclina sobre el celular y deja sus brazos en la mesa. “¿Qué es tan urgente?”

“¿Quién descubre la cosa sobre gravedad? ¿El que recuerda sacarla de la ecuación? Estoy tratando de no interferir mucho, como lo planeamos pero, ustedes están luchando con ese teorema y como que quiero gritar.”

“Oh, ese, um… ese fui yo. Yo… es muy estúpido.”

Harry empuja su hombro y dice, “solo dilo, Lou.”

“Bien. Estaba en horario el cuarto de descanso haciendo té. ¿Hoy es jueves, veintiséis? Oh mierda, sí, entonces es hoy. Yo voy a hacer té todas las tardes alrededor de las tres. Bueno, ese pequeño viejo televisor que ellos tienen ahí está siempre prendido pero, ¿está en silencio?”

“Sí, hay una maratón de _Friends_ toda la semana. Justo estaba ahí.”

“¡Sí, exactamente! El episodio donde el ex marido de Rachel dice que él todavía está enamorado de ella estaba dando-”

“The One With The Evil Orthodontist.”

“Gracias, Harry. ¿Los tienes todos memorizados?” Louis pregunta pero, sacude su cabeza.

Zayn aclara su garganta y dice, “anda al punto, por favor.”

“Lo siento. Lo siento.” Louis juega con su labio y pone su dedo contra su boca. “Oh, claro, entonces, estaba preparando té y alguien le subió el volumen. Justo al comienzo del episodio Phoebe grita acerca del Ugly Naked Guy (Feo Chico Desnudo) teniendo botas de gravedad. Y no lo sé. Prendió algo en mi cerebro.”

Louis y Harry miran al celular por un segundo pero luego en la pantalla aparecía llamada terminada y Harry lo levantó.

“Colgó.” Harry frunció el ceño y se fijó de nuevo para estar seguro.

Él todavía lo seguía viendo cuando apareció un texto de Zayn.

_Tuve que correr hacia el cuarto de descanso y subir el volumen. ¡Seguía en silencio! ¿Skype en la noche?_

Harry desliza el celular hacia Louis y este lo lee de nuevo antes de responder.

_Mañana en la noche. Tienes tatuajes que dibujar._

“Esto es tan raro. Sé que dije que tú has hecho todo esto antes pero solo… Imagina que una pequeña cosa no pasara. Si Zayn no hubiese notado que la televisión estaba en silencio o si era otro episodio…” Harry se levanta de la pequeña mesa y lleva los platos al lavadero. “¿Qué pasa ahora?”

“Me hago el tatuaje.” Louis pasa su mano por su pecho y mira hacia Harry. “Empezaremos a enviar elementos sólidos simples de vuelta. Luego, compuestos y eventualmente, materia orgánica en un par de años.”

Se para y va donde Harry para ayudarle a limpiar, esperando otra pregunta pero que no llega. Harry lava y Louis seca y mientras él pone a un lado los platos, Harry le observa tranquilamente desde su lugar por el lavadero.

“Lou, ¿cómo es que ellos te enviarán de vuelta al 2023 en dos meses si es que todavía no han enviado nada?” Harry pregunta y se voltea para descansar su cadera contra el mueble, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Él desearía saber cómo es que todo funciona exactamente pero, es una de las cosas por las que Malik y él chocaban mucho. Louis todavía tiene problemas en reconciliarlos como la misma persona cuando piensa en todos esos momentos que ellos desacordaban o discutían cuando, bueno, Louis hacía pataletas.

“No sé con certeza cómo es que lo hacen. Hay dos habitaciones, lado a lado, llegada e ida. Nadie del grupo ha podido entrar al cuarto de llegadas mas que Zayn. Hay personas que trabajan ahí pero, no estamos permitidos el hablar con ellos. Todo lo que sé es que ellos abren el _wormhole_ en el 2023 y me jalan desde ahí.”

Harry frunce el ceño y alza su mano para pellizcar su labio inferior. “¿Le has dicho esto a Zayn?”

“No.” Louis exhala ruidosamente, inflando sus cachetes. “En realidad, tengo que decirle muchas cosas acerca de las habitaciones. Y acerca de los lugar tenientes que estuvieron en las instalaciones el día de mi viaje. Tengo que hacer un bosquejo detallad para él.”

Harry extiende sus brazos hacia Louis, moviendo sus dedos hasta que Louis los agarre y permita que Harry lo lleve hacia si. Se posa sobre las piernas de Harry y se acuesta sobre su pecho, dejando su cabeza en el hombro desnudo de Harry.

El calor y peso de las manos de Harry mientras que las desliza de arriba abajo por la espalda de Louis es casi hipnotizante y, pierde razón de cuánto tiempo han estado parados así hasta que Harry murmura, “deja de querer alejarme.”

Louis contiene su respiración y abre sus ojos, parpadeando despacio pero, sin poder ver mucho excepto de las sombras y la pálida piel de Harry. Las manos de este no parar con sus movimientos relajantes, abajo y arriba de su espalda y, después de un momento, Louis siente que puede volver a respirar. “No lo estoy. En serio.”

“Lo estás haciendo.” Harry deja una mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Louis y alza la otra para jugar con el cabello de Louis donde cae en su cuello. A Harry parece gustarle tocarlo, él a veces se queda dormido con su cabeza en el pecho de Louis y sus dedos en el final de su cabello.

Louis sacude su cabeza pero, no la levanta del hombro de Harry.

“Cada vez que hacemos Skype con Zayn y él te menciona -al Louis de Florida, quiero decir- tú te vuelves distante. Te alejas. Tú no… Le pedí que no le trajera más a conversación, a menos que sea necesario.”

Eso llama la atención de Louis. Levanta su cabeza y se aleja para poder ver los ojos de Harry. “¿Cuándo hiciste eso?”

“Hace algunos días. De camino a la pastelería.” Harry suelta sus manos de la espalda de Louis y las deja en el filo del mueble, a cada lado de sus caderas, alza su mandíbula en forma de reto y Louis da un paso hacia atrás. ”Le llamé y le dije que pensaba que algo te estaba comiendo vivo pero, tú no estabas hablando conmigo de ello. Le pregunté si él me dejaría saber si pensaba que algo andaba mal.”

Louis toma un paso hacia atrás y cruza sus brazos fuertemente sobre sus hombros. “¿Y?“

“Bueno, le dije eso sobre no mencionar al Louis de Florida. Y dije que cualquier cosa que te molestaba no parecía estar relacionada a la física o matemáticas. Así que, ¿qué queda Lou? Tu familia. Yo.”

Lentamente, Louis cierra sus ojos y respira, luego parpadea y trata de mantener su mirada fija en Harry. “¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?”

“Tú no te vas a librar de mí, bebé. Ni siquiera me interesa probártelo a este punto. Dos meses y lo sabrás. Pero…” Harry baja la mirada y dice, “desearía que me hubieras dicho cuán mal las cosas estaban. Zayn dijo que después de unas semanas que llegó allá, tomaste un descanso médico. Él recién te había conocido y podía decir que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Dijo que estás mejor ahora pero, igual de idiota.”

Está en conflicto entre querer consolar a Harry, porque está claro de que él se está, al menos parcialmente, culpando del estado en que _su Louis_ está y, queriéndole gritar a él. Quizás ya se acostumbró a estar solo desde que se mudó a Florida. Su mamá es la única persona que sabe de primera mano cómo estaba él en sus peores momentos y ellos no lo comentan. También, ella pregunta cómo le está yendo con un cierto tono y una mirada significativa y él le responderá que está bien o que las cosas podrían estar mejor o que está teniendo un buen par de semanas.

“Tú dijiste que no querías saber y yo de verdad no quería decírtelo, así que…” Louis encoje sus hombros y se rasca la barba. “No era solo acerca de ti. Era la situación entera. Las cosas van mucho mejora ahora. En su mayoría.”

“En su mayoría.”

“Sí, quiero decir…” Louis se voltea y sale de la habitación. No puede soportar estar en la cocina y ver a Harry rehusarse a mirarle así que gatea en la cama y se echa con su estómago con el cubrecama puesto hasta su cabeza.

Se mueve cuando Harry sube a la cama al lado de él y encuentra una manera de estar bajo el cubrecama y en el lado de la cama de Louis, prácticamente echado encima de él.

“Deberías dejar de castigarte a ti mismo.” El aliento de Harry chocaba caliente contra su oreja y su cuerpo pesado le mantenía junto a la cama. “Toda esta situación es básicamente un pozo inescapable. No hay nada que hubieses podido hacer y no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora.”

Louis voltea su cabeza y Harry se mueve para que solo media parte de su cuerpo esté sobre Louis y ellos puedan verse. “Yo he hecho todo esto antes pero, lo odio, bebé. Mira lo que nos hizo a nosotros. A mí. Me siento… dañado. Y yo me hizo esto a mí mismo.”

“No…” Harry le calla y pasa sus dedos por su cabello, sacándolos de su frente. “Eres maravilloso. Eres diferente, no dañado. Y tú… has hecho demasiado.”

“Claro. Jodí el viaje en el tiempo.” Louis se molesta y se voltea para esconder su cabeza en el colchón.

Harry pellizca su oreja hasta que Louis se voltee a mirarlo. “Para ser un hombre tan inteligente, eres bien estúpido. La única razón por la que el viaje en el tiempo existe es gracias a ti.”

Louis se ríe y se da la vuelta para darle la cara a Harry, haciendo que el otro cambie de posición.

Harry le frunce el ceño. “Hablo en serio. Si tú no hubieras viajado tan atrás, ¿cómo Zayn hubiera terminado en Florida?”

“Yo…”

“¿Cómo ellos hubieron descubierto que la gravedad no necesitaba ser considerada en esa ecuación?”

Louis le mira con cara de asombro, sin poder hablar.

“¿Hubiese Liam podido decidir en enfocarse en partículas subatómicas y en elementos súper pesados si Zayn no le hubiese influenciado a esa dirección? Y Zayn nunca hubiese hecho eso si no fuera por ti.”

“Pero…”  
“Tú de verdad has estado tan firme en culparte a ti mismo por joder algo que no te has dado cuenta que en realidad no jodiste nada, del todo. Bebé.” Harry empuja a Louis sobre su espalda y gatea sobre él, dejando su frente sobre la de Louis y este pestañea hacia donde está Harry. “Pensé que tú sabías y solo estabas siendo terco.”

Louis sacude su cabeza, sube su mano lentamente y toca con su dedo la cien de Harry. “El cerebro de esta operación.”

∞

Los últimos meses antes de que se vaya, Louis pasa casi cada momento compilando lista tras lista y frenéticamente informando a Zayn de cada detalle en el que pueda pensar.

Harry abriéndole los ojos con la verdad de la situación le ayudó a salir, en su mayoría, del estado de miedo en el que se estaba dejando consumir pero, todavía tenía sus momentos en donde la culpabilidad le sobrepasa. No hay nada que pueda hacer que le haga deshacerse de ese sentimiento, así como no hay nada que pueda hacer acerca de sus causas. Incluso cuando intenta lo más fuerte que puede el convencer a Harry el que no espere por él, lo más determinado Harry parece, así que decide no mencionarlo de nuevo si es que Harry promete no deshacer, instantáneamente, cada posibilidad de conocer a alguien más. Y él todavía no puede soltar la idea de que no sobrevivirá el viaje. Esa es la única cosa que _no ha hecho_ antes.

Aun así, incluso los pedazos más insignificantes de información se llegan a escribir en su cuaderno, luego, son enviadas por correo a Zayn o discutidas por Skype. Desde el conductor llevándole por el apartamento y los nombres de los tenientes trabajando en las instalaciones de Doncaster, para que de esa forma este seguro de pensar en Harry durante el viaje, hasta realizando el programa de ejercicios y la meditación guiada.

Es que, es bien difícil para Louis el aceptar que él básicamente lideró el Programa de Crono Exploración desde un comienzo. Todas las cosas relacionadas a ello que le molestaban, todos los requerimientos que él pensó eran molestosos o tontos, su furia por estar sin conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba en el cuarto de llegadas, cada aspecto en el programa que él ha odiado ha sido algo que él le insistió a Zayn que implemente. Es, literalmente, su culpa que tenga que decir crono en vez de tiempo. Zayn ríe fuertemente a la expresión anonadada de Louis que este tiene que cerrar su laptop y ni se molesta en contestar cuando le llaman de vuelta.

Desde que le ofrecieron la posición en el Programa de Crono Exploración, Louis se ha preguntado por qué le escogieron y, mientras que Liam y Niall han ofrecido sus pensamientos, siempre ha habido una idea en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Louis que fue un error y que en cualquier momento, alguien más experimentado aparecería para decirle que sus servicios ya no serían más necesitados. Ocasionalmente, se preguntaba si él estaba, sin saber, envuelto en algún tipo de experimento. Él simplemente nunca sintió que encajaba y está curioso de saber cómo serán las cosas cuando vuelva de nuevo a su propio tiempo. _Si es que_ sobrevive el viaje.

Louis está sentado en el suelo detrás del sofá, tratando de meditar y de _no_ pensar en morir, cuando escucha a Harry luchando en abrir la puerta. Se apura en ir a abrirla antes de que Harry se frustre con el cerrojo y, cuando lo hace, Harry tiene su celular en su oído y su dedo en su labio. Con su boca dice “Gemma” mientras que saca la llave del cerrojo, así que Louis cierra la puerta y deja que Harry tenga el frente de la casa para que se pasee mientras que habla con su hermana.

Está acostado como una estrella en la cama, ojos cerrados y tratando de quedarse dormido, por ninguna otra razón mas que ver si puede, cuando escucha a Harry despedirse de Gemma.

“¿Lou?”

“¿Sí?” Louis parpadea y abre sus ojos, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. “¿Qué pasó”

“Pensé que estabas durmiendo.” Harry sube a la cama, aún con su saco y botas, con harina en su cabello y un poco de glaseado rosa en su  mejilla, y se arrodilla entre las piernas de Louis. “Gemma quiere que me mude con ella.”

“¿En Londres?” Louis se acomoda en sus codos y observa a Harry mientras que muerde la parte interior de su mejilla y luego empieza a tocar su labio inferior. “¿Es eso lo que quieres?”

Harry encoje sus hombros y Louis se levanta del todo. Se recuesta un poco y agarra las piernas de Harry donde están acomodadas debajo de él, jalando de ellas para que se enderecen y dejarlas encima sus piernas. Mientras que él espera por una respuesta de Harry, Louis saca sus botas y medias y las tira al suelo para luego poner un pie en su regazo y empezar a masajearlo.

“No lo sé.” Harry saca su abrigo de sus hombros y se mueve hasta que caiga detrás de él, cayendo de la cama hacia el suelo. “No puedo creer que estás tocando mis sudorosos, asquerosos pies.”

“Tienes glaseado en tu cara,” Louis dice y saca su lengua. “Londres es definitivamente una ciudad. ¿Gemma se está mudando?”

“Su compañera de cuarto se irá pronto. En un par de semanas. Oh… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti masajeando mis pies?” Harry flexiona sus dos pies y toca el muslo de Louis con su dedo, luego acaricia su mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano pero, no logra quitar el glaseado.

Louis asiente y dice, “tendrás que aprender a hacértelo tú mismo. Quizás podrías pagarle a Gemma.”

“Quizás.” Harry se tira para atrás contra sus manos y mira hacia el techo. “Ella dice que hay una cafetería al cual ella va cada mañana y siempre paran contratando. No estoy seguro de qué dice ello de la administración pero…”

“¿Qué hay de la universidad?”

“No lo sé. Quiero ir pero no sé para qué carrera. Me gusta ayudar a Zayn y a ti con las matemáticas y la física pero, no quiero hacer eso. Pensaré en algo.”

Harry decide ir a visitar a Gemma después de que Louis se vaya pero, se quedará en Doncaster hasta que su contrato acabe en diciembre, luego irá donde su familia en Navidad y luego, hasta Londres con Gemma. De esa forma todavía podrá ayudar a las señoras en la pastelería hasta que encuentren alguien más y él no esté en apuros para mudarse.

∞

La semana previa al viaje de Louis es agridulce. Harry se toma el tiempo que puede fuera del trabajo, cargando el refrigerador de alimentos para que ellos no puedan salir en lo absoluto y, ellos solo salen de la cama cuando es absolutamente necesario. Él mantiene a Louis lo suficientemente ocupado que no tiene el tiempo o la energía para preocuparse acerca de Harry y trata de hacerle enfocar más en prepararse lo más que pueda.

Es injusto y Louis lo sabe, el sentirse mal por si mismo acerca de dejar a Harry, así que lo esconde lo más que puede. Después de todo, Harry es el que está planeando esperar por él. Harry es el que se quedará solo. Harry es el que vivirá los próximos cinco años de su vida no sabiendo si Louis sobrevive su viaje al 2023. Para Louis, esos cinco años pasarán en cuestión de segundos. No hay razón lógica para que él sienta pena por si mismo, así que se pone frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, lo cual es mucho más difícil de no contarle a Harry.

“No puedo creer que te estés yendo hoy,” susurra Harry, sus labios cepillando contra la piel del pecho de Louis. Él está echado casi completamente sobre Louis, apoyando todo su peso contra él, y ellos han estado en esa misma posición por casi una hora, solo pasando tiempo lo más cerca del otro posible.

Louis suspira e, incluso para sus propios oídos, suena triste.

Harry cruza sus brazos en el pecho de Louis y pone su mentón sobre estos para que Louis pueda mover su mentón un poquito si es que quiere verle correctamente. “¿Por qué estás tan triste? Sé que estás preocupado por mi peor, tú me verás mañana o, pasado-”

“Eso espero.” Louis encoje sus hombros tanto como puede bajo el peso de Harry. Cuando ve que hay confusión en la cara de Harry, muerde su lengua. Él estuvo tan bien escondiendo su miedo bajo las envolturas.

Harry jadea y sale de la cama, agarrando su ropa del suelo y saliendo de la habitación antes de que Louis pueda desenredar sus piernas de las sábanas.

En nada más que sus boxers, Louis sigue a Harry fuera de la habitación y lo encuentra ya vestido en los mismos joggers grises y polo blanco roto que siempre usa apenas están limpios. Mientras que Louis observa, él se pone las zapatillas sin usar medias, dejándolas sin atar, agarra su campera del sofá, agarra sus llaves y, está a medio cuerpo de salir de la puerta antes de que Louis se dé cuenta de que se está yendo.

“¿A dónde estás yendo?” Louis logra preguntar entre su confusión.

Lentamente se voltea y Louis jadea al ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Mira hacia abajo pero Louis puede ver que está parpadeando rápidamente y hace que su corazón duela.

“Tú todavía no confías en mí,” dice Harry y camina afuera, dejando la puerta abierta y a Louis parado ahí, en sus boxers.

“Mierda.” Louis corre hacia la habitación, coge la primera prenda de vestir que encuentra en el piso –los jeans de Harry- se lo pone y corre por el apartamento hacia la calle, abriendo la puerta del carro de Harry mientras que este sale del estacionamiento.

“Sal.” Las manos de Harry aprietan el timón fuertemente y está mirando de frente, con su pie en el freno pero el carro en reversa.

En vez de eso, Louis cierra la puerta del pasajero y se voltea en su sitio para darle la cara completamente a Harry. “Bebé, yo…”

“Jesús. Está bien.” Harry para el carro pero no saca la llave, sale del carro y tira la puerta.

Antes de que vaya tras él, Louis apaga el carro y guarda la llave, luego sale del vehículo y le sigue por la pista gritando, “¡Espera, Harry! ¡Lo siento! Yo…”

Harry se voltea, tropezando con sus pasadores de sus zapatillas sin atar y logra mantenerse en pie. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pasa sus manos sobre sus bíceps y respira profundo. “No tienes ninguna razón… ningún derecho… No puedo creer que no confíes en que estaré ahí.”

“No es eso.” Louis se para en frente de él. “No es… Yo _sí_ confío en ti. En serio. No quiere que no seas feliz esperando. No quiero que tú… que tú me resientas.”

“Cómo puedes…” Harry sacude su cabeza y aprieta su mandíbula, mirando hacia otro lado mientras pregunta, “¿Tienes algún resentimiento conmigo?”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo tendría?”

“¿Por no responder tus llamadas? ¿Por retornar ese paquete en Navidad? ¿Por sacarte de mí vida?” Mira de vuelta hacia Louis, tira sus manos hacia el aire y grita, “¡Todo eso!”

“Nunca podría sacarte en cara nada eso, Harry. Nada de eso es tu culpa.” Louis baja la mirada, sorprendido de ver que sus pies están descalzos y que todo lo que tiene puesto son los jeans de Harry, los cuales no están abrochados y apenas está sostenido de sus caderas. Se los sube y los abotona, cubriendo a sí mismo con sus brazos, de repente estando consciente de que está tiritando. “Es mi-”

“Estoy cansado de todo esto. Al menos, cuando te vayas, no tendré que escucharte tratar de culparte a ti mismo por algo que, literalmente, no es culpa de nadie.” Harry suspira y se saca la campera, pasándosela a Louis. “Póntela. Estás congelando.”

De mala gana Louis agarra lo ofrecido y se lo pone. “Gracias.”

“Lou, desearía… desearía que tú me creyeras. ¿Cinco años? Van a ser jodidos, sí, pero sobreviviré. Estaré bien. Tengo a Gemma, Londres, un nuevo trabajo, a la universidad, eventualmente… Si tengo que hacerlo, estaré en dos trabajos mientras que esté en la universidad para mantenerme ocupado.” Harry da un paso hacia adelante, la línea entre sus cejas se profundiza, y como siempre, Louis quiere hacer que desaparezca, así que levanta su mano y lo hace, brevemente preguntándose cuán más profunda estará esa línea en cinco años y él espera que la pueda ver. “Te amo, Lou, y eso no va a detenerse. Especialmente sabiendo que tú despertarás mañana, _cinco años en el futuro_ , exactamente así, amándome de la misma forma… No renunciaré a eso.”

Louis cierra sus ojos y susurra, “yo no… yo de verdad no te merezco.”

Las manos de Harry aprietan sus hombros fuertemente y Louis le mira mientras dice, “Lo haces.”

“Yo…”

“Lo haces.” Harry usa su agarre en los hombros de Louis para voltearlo, estar lo más cerca de él que pueda y caminar hacia adelante, forzando a Louis a caminar con él o caerse. Deben verse ridículos y Louis tardíamente piensa en sus vecinos y espera que ninguno de ellos haya mirado hacia fuera para ver de qué se trataba todo el escándalo. Deja que Harry le guíe de vuelta hacia el apartamento, por los peldaños y por la puerta antes de que diga algo.

Una vez que están adentro, mientras que Harry se quita las zapatillas, Louis dice, “Siento que pensaras que yo no-”

“¿Tú en serio piensas que no mereces ser feliz, Lou?” Harry frunce el ceño cuando Louis no responde de manera inmediata y le empuja para caminar hacia el cuarto. “Desvístete y metete a la cama. Traeré otra colcha.”

No hay razón para discutir, y si hay alguna chance de que él pueda morir esta noche, quiere estar lo más cerca posible a Harry que pueda, así que rápidamente se desviste hasta quedarse con sus boxers y sube a la cama para meterse debajo de las sábanas. Harry desabrocha una de las bolsas de dormir y la tira a la cama, se saca sus joggers y polo y se une a Louis en la cama.

“Te mereces todo, Lou. La mayor felicidad.” Harry le abraza más fuerte hasta que estén respirando el mismo aire, envolviéndose a sí mismo alrededor de Louis, manteniéndose cálido a pesar del frío afuera. “Sé que no hemos hablado de esto. Quiero decir, no desde… ya sabes. Pero, básicamente estoy planeando casarme contigo y tener hijos contigo y hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida, así que… adáptate. Acostúmbrate a la idea.”

Tener todo lo que alguna ha querido parece tan imposible, y aun así está viviendo lo imposible, así que la felicidad no está tan fuera de alcance.

Él aún está tiritando cuando Harry le besa pero en seguida ambos están lo suficientemente cálidos que botan la bolsa de dormir al piso. Louis les da la vuelta para que esté encima de Harry, situándose entre sus piernas y besando su manzana de Adán.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, bebé?" Louis pregunta y succiona en la piel suave en la base de su cuello hasta que esté seguro de que haya una marca, un recordatorio de él para cuando ya se haya ido.

Harry recorre sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Louis, gentilmente pasando sus dedos por su columna. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de Louis y dice, “quiero que me folles. Justo así.”

Louis asiente y lleva su mano hacia la mesa de noche, gateando al lado de la cama y agarrando el condón y lubricante del cajón.

“¿Podemos, um… Podemos no usar…?” Harry muerde su labio y mira hacia otro lado, como si tuviera miedo de terminar su oración. O con miedo de que Louis no quiera.

“Yo, um… Sí podemos.” Louis deja el condón en el cajón y se sienta entre las piernas de Harry, pasándolas por los vellos de su muslo hasta que Harry mire hacia arriba de nuevo. “Aunque, a ti no te gusta de esa forma.”

“No normalmente, no. Pero yo solo…” Sacude su cabeza. “No me importa el desastre ahora mismo.”

Louis sonríe y cepilla el cabello de Harry hacia atrás, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Luego se inclina y presiona un suave y lento beso en los labios de Harry.

Él siempre se toma su tiempo con Harry, ama cuán apretado está al comienzo y ama cuando su cuerpo se relaja alrededor de sus dedos. Si es que lo hace correctamente, Harry puede venirse con solo los dedos de Louis, y es demasiado caliente cuando sucede. Harry derritiéndose en la cama, usualmente con una mano apretando las sábanas y la otra enredada en su cabello, jalándolo fuertemente cada vez que Louis toca su próstata. Louis solo lo considera por unos pocos segundos porque eso no es lo que Harry quiere esta noche.

Cautelosamente, Louis deja sus dedos libre y el cuerpo de Harry parece derretirse en el colchón, sus piernas caen completamente abiertas y suspira despacio. Después de lubricarse, Louis se inclina y lame la entrada de Harry, follando su lengua dentro y haciendo que Harry salté de la sensación inesperada, para luego sentarse de nuevo.

“Esa no es tu polla,” murmura Harry y Louis se ríe y le pellizca el trasero, luego le señala a que se levante para que pueda poner una almohada debajo de él.

Cuando se alinea, tiene problemas en alejar sus ojos de la cara de Harry mientras empuja contra su entrada y su cuerpo le empuja hacia adentro. Caliente y apretado como siempre pero, el roce sin el condón es suficiente como para hacerle parar a mitad de camino, preocupado de que pueda venirse pronto.

Harry alza sus brazos de nuevo, empuja contra la cabecera y encuentra a las caderas de Louis. Con sus manos en cada lado del pecho de Harry, Louis baja su cuerpo y besa a Harry gentilmente, manteniendo contacto visual cuando sale y lentamente, entra de nuevo. Él mantiene sus embistes lentos y profundos, observando los ojos de Harry y tratando de transmitir todo lo que siente pero que no puedo decir.

Cuánto lo ama, cuán hermoso es, cuánto lo extrañará aun cuando no estará ausente por más de algunos días en su propia línea de tiempo. Cómo es que espera que Harry de verdad espere por él mientras que, simultáneamente, queriendo que Harry encuentre la felicidad de la forma que sea. Cómo es que odia que se tendrá que perder cinco años de la vida de Harry, cuán asustado está de que Harry pueda convertirse en otro hombro en ese tiempo, cómo es que, al mismo tiempo, lo espera, que desea poder prevenirlo de suceder.

Pasa su brazo bajo la pierna de Harry y la levanta, planta su mano en el colchón para que la rodilla de Harry esté en su pecho, y acelera sus caderas, follándolo más fuerte, chocando su próstata y diciendo a sí mismo que las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos de Harry son solo una reacción física y no la tristeza de la partida de Louis.

Descansando todo su peso en su mano, toma la polla de Harry, frotándola rápido y fuerte pero, la deja ir pone su mano en el colchón para soportar su cuerpo cuando su orgasmo le toma por sorpresa. Harry continúa, masturbándose firmemente mientras que Louis mueve sus caderas erráticamente, viniéndose dentro de  él, haciendo que esté húmedo. Louis se mueve un poco más, sobándose contra el trasero de Harry y cuando su polla roza con su próstata de nuevo, se viene, apretándose alrededor de Louis y trayendo sus brazos hacia abajo para abrazar a Louis y situarlo encima de él completamente.

Con su cara en el cuello de Harry, Louis puede sentir a dónde se deslizan sus lágrimas y hacia su cabello. Le besa, saboreando la sal y le besa de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que lágrimas no estén más en su piel. Cuidadosamente, Louis se levanta, saliendo de Harry mientras que se sienta para mirar el desastre que han hecho.

“¿Una ducha, bebé?” Louis pregunta tranquilamente y agarra la mano de Harry hasta que asiente y deja que Louis le saque de la cama.

En la ducha, ellos se paran debajo del débil rocío y Louis lava a Harry de pies a cabeza, parando para lamerle hasta que las piernas de Harry estén temblando tanto que Louis teme que se pueda caer. Se levanta de nuevo  para que estén cara a cara y Harry envuelve su mano alrededor de los dos, masturbándolos mientras que Louis lleva su mano hasta el hoyo Harry y juega con el, follando sus dedos delicadamente dentro y viendo de que esté completamente limpio.

Después de que se hayan bañado, se quedan ahí, abrazándose el uno al otro. El agua de la ducha se lleva todo rastro de sus lágrimas.

∞

Su uniforme para el viaje ha estado doblado en el cajón por un año y es extraño el volver a verlo. Lo coloca en una bolsa y mete sus pies en las zapatillas de Harry por una última vez. Él las dejará, junto con el resto de la ropa de Harry que está usando, en uno de los casilleros. Al menos no tiene que caminar hacia las instalaciones y Harry le puede llevar. Es todo lo que puede encontrar como pensamiento positivo.

Louis suspira y toca la ventana del asiento del pasajero conforme el suave tono de la música, tratando de ignorar el movimiento en su estómago que le está causando sentirse un poco mareado. No está funcionando. Deja que su cabeza descanse contra el asiento y cierra sus ojos, respirando despacio en un esfuerzo de calmarse a sí mismo. El peso de la mano de Harry en su muslo hace que abra los ojos y pone su mano encima de esta, entrelazando sus dedos por debajo pero no sosteniéndolos fuerte. Solo sabiendo que está ahí es suficiente.

No es una distancia muy larga, solo unos kilómetros y, Harry maneja tan despacio como puede para que aún pueda dejar a Louis allá alrededor de las once. Louis y Zayn han discutido y han decidido que tres horas son más que suficientes para todo lo que sea requerido de él antes del viaje al 2023.

“¿Solo manejo hasta el garaje?” Harry pregunta después que se dirige a la calle por donde están las instalaciones.

Louis asiente. “Sí. Zayn dice que ellos estarán viendo las cámaras de seguridad por tu careo. Ellos deberán abrir la puerta, entras y luego debemos entrar a las oficinas para las evaluaciones…”

Harry asiente y muerde su labio, golpeando sus dedos en el timón.

“Lo siento. Es como una entrevista, algo así. Y tú escuchaste a Zayn. Él promete no más de una hora. Solo, um… sé honesto, responde sus preguntas y…” Louis para cuando voltea la mirada y mira caer una lágrima por la mejilla de Harry. “Bebé…”

“Shhh… estoy bien. Está bien. Yo solo te voy a extrañar. Y no me gusta la idea de responder preguntas personales acerca de nosotros. Lo siento, soy un desastre.” Harry se estaciona, la puerta se abre y conduce hacia dentro.

“No… si ellos preguntas algo muy personal, diles que se jodan.” Louis encoge sus hombros. “Yo... creo que deberíamos salir del carro.”

La puerta se abre y la teniente Edwards asiente y pregunta, “¿Tomlinson? ¿Styles?” y cuando ambos contestan, ella dice, “Síganme.”

Louis sostiene la mano de Harry fuertemente y le guía hasta el edificio, luego entrega la bolsa con su uniforme. Ellos caminan algunos metros detrás de la teniente Edwards por el corredor, las escaleras, por otro corredor, pasando el cuarto de Louis cuando se quedó –se quedará, lo que parecen ser dos oficinas directamente al frente de la otra en el pasadizo continuo.

“Ustedes deberán decirse adiós aquí. Tomlinson, tú irás al frente del pasillo. Styles, tú aquí conmigo.” Ella asiente de nuevo para luego desaparecer detrás de la puerta cerrada.

“¿Estás bien?” Louis pregunta tranquilamente, volteando para darle la cara a Harry y agarrar su otra mano. Él notoriamente no lo está, con lágrimas rodando por su cara pero, asiente y deja salir una risa triste.

“No quiero que te preocupes…” Harry solloza y cuando recupera el habla, tira sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Louis, enterrando su cara contra su cuello. “Estaré bien. Lo prometo.”

Louis le sostiene, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y su frente descansando en su hombro. Ellos se quedan ahí, perdiendo rastro del tiempo, solo quedándose parados lo más cerca posible del otro, tocándose de pies a cabeza, respirando en sincronía.

“Te amo,” Harry susurra.

“Te amo mucho, bebé.” Louis levanta su cabeza y Harry le sigue instantáneamente. “Creo que, um… ¿te veré pronto?”

Harry lleva sus manos para tomar la cara de Louis, inclina su cabeza, y le da un último, lento y dulce beso, luego él asiente y da un paso hacia atrás. Louis lleva su mano a la puerta opuesta, gira la manija y cuando Harry se despide, entra al cuarto.

La evaluación dura casi dos horas. Louis está fastidiado y cansado para el tiempo que se termina pero, al menos sabe que Harry solo fue entrevistado por solo cuarenta y cinco minutos, porque ahí fue cuando la teniente Edwards se unió a la entrevista de Louis. Solo le molesta mucho porque él pasa todo el rato repitiendo cosas que ya ha hablado con Zayn miles de veces. Sabe que ellos solo quieren tener todo listo pero, es frustrante. Todo lo que puede pensar es que pudo haber tenido dos horas más con Harry.

Cuando finalmente ellos le han cansado con preguntas, le llevan a otra habitación para realizar algunas pruebas. Las pruebas físicas son las mismas: una pequeña caminata en la máquina de correr, presión sanguínea antes y después, unas pocas muestras de sangre, temperatura del cuerpo, altura y peso. Y cuando ha terminado, los tenientes llevan a Louis por las escaleras hacia los casilleros, donde su uniforme está tendido, limpio y lavado en la lavadora estéril del lugar. Hay una larga bolsa plástica donde él tiene que poner las ropas de Harry y los zapatos que está usando, y un candado de combinación reiniciable que le parece extrañamente familiar.

Después que se ha desvestido y doblado la ropa de Harry, dejándolas cuidadosamente en la bolsa junto con los zapatos, Louis va al casillero más cercano y se congela con su mano a medio camino. Luego mueve su mano a un casillero después y en su lugar, abre ese, poniendo la combinación como el cumpleaños de Harry y cerrándola bien.

Se baña de la misma forma que la última vez, enjabonando su cuerpo entero dos veces y secando su cabello antes de vestirse de nuevo. Durante todo el tiempo, su mente sigue llevándolo hacia el casillero y el hecho de que lo ha visto antes de su viaje de vuelta. Sacude su cabeza y checa el reloj en la pared. Todavía tiene algunos minutos antes de que tenga que ir por la puerta de la derecha marcada ‘LLEGADAS’, así que se sienta en la banca y medita. O trata de hacerlo. No es que esté nervioso porque, ya está más allá de eso y ahora solo tiene una sensación de resignación. Es que, por más que trató en las últimas semanas, él no ha estado practicando de la manera regular en la que lo hacía, así que no es fácil. Aun así, se sienta hasta que sea la hora.

La habitación es casi idéntica al cuarto de salidas, excepto que están faltando dos grandes elementos. El tubo y la mesa. Él se pregunta qué habrá en el cuarto de salidas ahora pero, decide que probablemente se ve igual menos esas dos cosas. Serán un par de años antes que llegan al punto y, él espera que le haya dado a Zayn toda la información que ellos posiblemente necesiten para hacerlo bien.

En vez del gigante tubo de metal y la mesa, hay una simple plataforma rectangular de aluminio de casi siete centímetros de alto. Louis cruza la habitación y mira abajo hacia ello.

“Tomlinson,” el teniente Harold dice y señala a la mesa. “Apenas te eches, empezaremos. Necesitarás repetir tu misión.”

No es un deja vu porque Louis sabe que es un procedimiento standard. Es solo un poco gracioso que él básicamente esté teniendo la misma conversación que tuvo hace un año. O cinco años desde ahora.

Louis respira profundo y empieza, “Louis William Tomlinson, Crononauta. Misión Dos, viaje de regreso. Viajando de la Cámara de Crono llegadas a las cero-doscientas horas, sábado 13 de octubre, 2018 en Doncaster, UK a la Cámara de Crono salida a las cero-doscientas horas del viernes 14 de octubre, 2023 en Doncaster, UK.”

“¿Si la misión sale mal, señor?”

Él parpadea para luego cerrar sus ojos y deja a su mente llenarse con memorias de Harry. “Si la misión sale mal, fue bueno conocerlos, tenientes.”

El teniente Harold asiente y dice, “Es un honor, señor. Contando desde cinco para empezar. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.”

Louis hace que su cuerpo y mente se relajen mientras que esperan. No hay nada que los tenientes puedan hacer mas que mirar y no hay nada que Louis pueda hacer mas que esperar por lo mejor. Son cincos años en el futuro, viniendo y jalándolo por el tiempo.

Al principio, las sensaciones son familiares. Cosquilleos en sus extremidades y todos sus sentidos parecen distantes pero, en vez de la sorpresiva desaparición de su conciencia, todos sus sentidos vuelven de golpe. Louis se siente nauseabundo y adolorido. Su cuerpo duele por todos lados pero de una forma tolerable, hasta que insoportables descargas de dolor recorren su cuerpo y siente que no puede moverse. Hay un distante sonido que crece más fuerte y Louis quiere cubrirse los oídos pero, no puede. Quiere gritar pero su boca y garganta están paralizadas, y se pregunta qué pasará si él de verdad vomita porque las náuseas están incrementando. Luces y colores pasan como flashes detrás de sus párpados y luego, su cuerpo siente que está siendo descuartizado y quemado al mismo tiempo.

Y luego se detiene. Por unos agradables pocos segundos no siente absolutamente nada, y luego las náuseas vuelven de nuevo, al igual que el dolor agonizante porque él se enfermará. No hay duda.

Sus ojos se abren, se voltea a un lado y violentamente vuelca su estómago, se echa de nuevo y parpadea al techo. Una imagen confusa flota en su visión y él la registra un segundo antes de que se desmaye. Zayn.


	3. presente

Cuando Louis recupera los sentidos, él está en lo que parece ser un cuarto de hospital, aunque está casi seguro de que no lo es. Hay una intravenosa en su brazo y un catéter en su polla de lo que definitivamente no está feliz al respecto. Se siente absolutamente como la mierda. Cada músculo en su cuerpo duele y está exhausto. Pero está vivo.

Deja que su cabeza descansa en la almohada y mira hacia un costado, luego presiona el botón rojo y espera.

Dos enfermeras se apresuran a la habitación, seguidos por un hostigado Zayn que se detiene justo en la puerta con ojos sumamente abiertos dirigidos hacia Louis.

“Estás despierto,” Zayn dice y da un paso hacia adelante mientras que las enfermeras revisan la intravenosa y la presión sanguínea de Louis.

“Estoy despierto. Estoy vivo. ¿Lo hicimos?”

Zayn asiente. “Tú lo hiciste. ¿Necesitas algo?”

“Sí.” Louis se voltea hacia la enfermera que está más cerca de él y le pregunta, “¿Podemos quitar el catéter?”

Mientras que las enfermeras se encargan de remover el catéter, Zayn sale de la habitación, retornando con un plato una vez que ellas han terminado.

“¿Hambriento?”

Louis asiente y se acomoda para sentarse ligeramente. Zayn lleva el plato hacia Louis para que este pueda agarrarlo. Es un tazón con mazamorra y dos pedazos de tostada con un vaso de agua.

“Lo siento, compañero. Has estado inconsciente por dos días. Solo fluidos de la intravenosa. Tienes que tomártelo despacio. Ellos dicen que estás bien. Tu cuerpo está exhausto.”

“Pudo haberte dicho eso.” Louis muerde su tostada. Es mejor que nada.

“Tienes que quedarte por veinticuatro horas ahora que estás despierto. Después de eso, comida regular, ropa regular y te vas a casa.”

“¿A casa?”

“Florida. Niall está de camino de Australia ahora. Liam y él no estaban en tan mala forma como tú.”

Louis asiente y trata de no oír lo que Zayn no está diciendo. “Te extrañé, compañero.”

“No tienes ni idea. Siento que he sido parte de una inmensa performance de teatro y finalmente puedo sacarme la máscara.”

“Es raro verte todo uniformado.”

“Casi se siente como si tuviera otra identidad. Podría quedarme con la ropa.” Cuando Louis alza sus cejas, Zayn se ríe y dice, “es broma, amigo. No sabía si tú tendrías problemas de memoria o qué, así que decidí de que así es como Louis del 2023 me conoce.”

“Muy raro… Ahora podrás hacerte tu tatuaje en la mano.”

“Sí, creo que sí puedo.” Zayn sonríe y se inclina para envolver a Louis en un abrazo. “Tenemos tanto de que hablar pero, um… lo haremos después. Descansa un poco más, si es que puedes.”

Hay otra pequeña evaluación acerca del viaje de regreso pero, aparte de ello, Louis pasa las siguientes veinticuatro horas aburridísimo, comiendo comida aburrida, finalmente tomando té después de que rogó por ello, y activamente no pensando en Harry.

Cuando le dejan salir el miércoles, Zayn le guía hacia el cuarto de casilleros. “Tus cosas todavía están en el casillero. Estoy agradecido de que decidiéramos que necesitaba seguirte hasta aquí o si no hubieses vomitado en los zapatos de alguien más.”

“Lo siento-”

Zayn sacude su cabeza. “No te preocupes en eso. Tú técnicamente te fuiste por una hora y luego, estabas inconsciente por dos días. Date un baño, cámbiate. Traeré tu bolsa del piso de arriba. Mándame un mensaje cuando termines.”

“Yo no-”

Zayn saca el celular de Louis desde su bolsillo y se lo devuelve. “Lo recogí de la teniente Edwards justo antes de que entrara a tu habitación.”

Louis toma el celular y asiente, volteándolo en sus manos. “Te mandaré un mensaje.”

Después de bañarse lo más rápido posible, Louis vuelve al cuarto de los casilleros con su cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Prendió su celular justo antes de su ducha y lo dejó en el banco, y revisa la pantalla mientras se termina de secar. Sin mensajes.

Su ropa está ahí pero, las deja en su mismo sitio. En vez de ello, voltea lentamente la esfera del casillero cerrado, conteniendo la respiración hasta que voltea hacia el último número y jala. El cerrojo se abre y Louis lo saca, abre la puerta y encuentra la bolsa plástica adentro. Hay una buena capa de polvo en la bolsa, así que la limpia con la toalla pero, si la bolsa hizo su trabajo, la ropa debería estar bien. Abre la bolsa y saca la ropa y zapatos de Harry, deja los últimos en la banca y se sienta con la ropa en sus manos, enterrando su cara en ellas. Cinco años y todavía huelen a Harry. Louis se viste en el jogger y polo de Harry, se pasa la capucha por su cabeza y las medias y zapatos de Harry en sus pies. Luego, toma su propia ropa y las pone en la bolsa plástica, desbloquea su celular y ve un mensaje de un número desconocido.

Es Zayn.

_Me di cuenta de que no puedes mandar mensajes si no tienes mi número._

Louis le responde diciendo que ya está listo. Zayn le da el alcance en el pasadizo con la bolsa de Louis y este la toma, abriendo el cierre principal lo suficiente como para poner su ropa adentro, luego sigue a Zayn por el corredor.

Cuando están en el garaje, Louis toca a Zayn en el hombro, y cuando este se voltea, Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zayn, abrumado de emociones que ha sido agotador experimentar. Zayn le abraza fuertemente y Louis se ríe casi histéricamente mientras las lágrimas caen por su cara hacia la camisa almidonada de Zayn.

Cuando retoma su respiración, Louis afloja su agarre de Zayn, retrocede un poco y grita, “¡NO MORÍ!” Casi inmediatamente después, cae en otro ataque de risa incontrolable. Hay una mezcla de alivio, regocijo, arrepentimiento y dolor que el cuerpo y mente de Louis no saben cómo manejarlo.

“No moriste,” Zayn asiente, sonriendo y riendo.

∞

En el camino hacia el Heathrow, Louis y Zayn discuten los planes para una buena celebración más tarde, pero Louis sigue cansado, así que asiente antes de que lleguen al aeropuerto. Él se duerme durante casi todo el vuelo a Florida, aún con sueño baja del avión y, cuando Louis sale del aeropuerto en Orlando, es casi golpeado por el calor y la humedad. Zayn le dice que tiene el resto de la semana libre, aunque tendrá que ir el viernes en la mañana para realizar otra evaluación pero, ellos le están dando tiempo para recuperarse.

Si no estuviera tan agotado, él no lo querría. Él verdaderamente aún no lo quiere porque tiempo a solas le llevará a pensamientos sobre Harry y no está seguro cuánto de eso puede soportar. Todavía no hay ningún mensaje o llamada de él y solo puede haber una razón para ello pero, Louis está muy avergonzado de preguntarle a Zayn. Después de todo, le hizo jurar a Zayn no mencionarle nada a Harry si es que él llegaba al 2023, muy convencido en ese momento que Harry encontraría a alguien más y dejaría de esperar. Louis desearía que hubiese llamado a Zayn una última vez para cambiar o que le había pedido pero, es muy tarde y él es muy terco.

Zayn le lleva hasta su apartamento y le ofrece ayuda para subir las escaleras pero, Louis le rechaza. Solo es una maleta y no está tan pesada. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo delantero y se voltea para mirar a Zayn. “Gracias, compañero.”

“Llámame luego, ¿sí?”

Louis asiente y se baja del carro de Zayn, luego lentamente sube las escaleras hasta su apartamento. Condominio. Lo que sea. Cuando llega a la puerta, se da cuenta que el lugar está en el mismo estado en el que lo dejó hace algunos días. Ropa por todo el piso de su cuarto, platos sucios en el lavadero, sin comida en la refrigeradora… Louis suspira. Se preocupará de ello más tarde ya que tiene descanso del trabajo. Y pedirá delivery esta noche.

La llave entra fácilmente en el cerrojo y hay un pequeño dolor de pérdida a la memoria de su apartamento en Doncaster y el cerrojo temperamental en la puerta. Él la abre y cuelga la llave por la puerta, deja su maleta en el piso y se recuesta contra la puerta para cerrarla.

Todas las luces están prendidas, lo cual es extraño, él podría haber jurado que las dejó apagadas, pero quizás no, ya que estaba apurado y medio dormido en la mañana. Pasa por la cocina y va hacia su habitación, queriendo nada más que acurrucarse debajo de las sábanas y sentir pena consigo mismo y un poco de molestia con Harry.

Cuando Louis abre la puerta de su cuarto, está oscuro y le toma un momento el sacarse las zapatillas de Harry, luego entra al baño y grita.

Pensamientos pasan por la cabeza de Louis. Quizás está alucinando. Quizás aún se está recuperando del viaje. Quizás él no lo logró. Quizás está en el apartamento equivocado.

Louis respira profundo. “Lo siento, amigo, lo siento. Debí haber… Debí haberme confundido de apartamento.” Sale del baño y cierra la puerta, mareándose con la confusión porque _este es su habitación_. El piso esta sospechosamente limpio y la cama está hecha pero, esa es _su_ cama, esa es _su_ sábana, esos son sus estúpidos posters de los transportadores del espacio que colgó en las paredes cuando se deshizo de las fotografías de Harry…

La puerta del baño se abre detrás de él y se voltea, preparado para gritar de nuevo pero, se para y observa al hombre parado ahí. “¿Harry?”

“Lou, oh por Dios…” Harry se mueve hacia él pero, Louis no puede hablar, completamente congelado en su lugar.

Harry da otro paso y de una vez por todas, Louis trata de absorber todo. Los últimos cuatro días de asumir que todo había acabado entre ellos, de pensar que Harry le olvidaría por otro, de pelear contra su corazón roto que quería consumirlo… Él estaba equivocado. Harry ha cambiado mucho en cinco años –cabello corto y más tatuajes, pecho más ancho, más musculatura en sus brazos, y esa línea entre sus cejas _sí_ está más profunda. Los ojos de Louis pasean por la cara y cuerpo de Harry y cuando abre su boca para hablar, solo un sollozo logra salir.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Louis mira que Harry está llorando justo cuando registra las lágrimas recorrer por su cara y ellos se juntan, abrazándose. Harry le agarra tan fuerte que duele pero, no le importa. Con sus brazos alrededor de la espalda Harry, puede sentir sus respiraciones irregulares, cómo se estremece su cuerpo y, ellos se quedan ahí como están, abrumados con emociones y abrazándose el uno al otro, llorando en el hombro del otro hasta que las lágrimas se detienen que ambos son capaces de respirar normalmente de nuevo.

“Tú estás aquí, ¿cómo?” La voz de Louis sale rasposa y débil por haber estado llorando, así que se aclara la garganta y, cuando levanta su cabeza, Harry hace lo mismo.

La mirada de Harry pasea por la cara de Louis por un momento. “Yo dije que lo iba a hacer. Tú todavía no lo creíste-”

“Tú dijiste que mandarías un mensaje y no lo hiciste. Pensé que habías encontrado a alguien más.” Louis abre su boca para decirle a Harry que no importa pero, Harry le interrumpe.

“Me olvidé. Mierda. Quería darte una sorpresa. Zayn tenía tus llaves de respuesta por Liam. Y digamos, él dijo que estarías aquí hace algunos días pero, luego llamó y dijo que aunque tú estabas bien, ellos te tendrían ahí un par de días más. Me he estado volviendo loco por ti.” Harry se inclina, descansa su frente contra la de Louis y cierra sus ojos. “No lo hice. Tuve citas cada cierto tiempo para despistar a la gente pero, no lo hice… Apenas podía soportarlo. Se sentía como si estuviese engañándote. Un chico me besó –un pico en los labios- y yo… yo no pude… Sé que querías que intenté pero, no pude, Lou. Lo siento.”

“No, no lo estés…” Louis se tira hacia atrás y sacude su cabeza, luego lleva sus manos hacia los lados del cuello de Harry para dejarlas ahí y finalmente, tomar una buena vista de él. Si es posible, luce aún más hermoso a los veintisiete que lo hizo con veintidós y, Louis cierra sus ojos en gratitud por la oportunidad de estar ahí con él a los veintisiete y, si fuera por él, por el resto de su vida. Alza su mano y la pasa por el cabello húmedo de Harry. “Tu cabello…”

“Está corto. Lo sé. Yo, um… lo doné y luego, bueno…” Harry se encoje de hombros. “¿Se ve bien?”

“Luce maravilloso, bebé.” Louis baja la mirada y pone un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos cuando ve que Harry en verdad está parado ahí, completamente desnudo y húmedo por la ducha, su toalla cayéndose al piso en algún punto. Aunque solo han sido algunos pocos días en su propia línea de tiempo, los pequeños cambios en la apariencia de Harry hacen que Louis quiera recostarlo en la cama y solo beber de él.

“Tú… ¿estás usando mí ropa?” Harry pregunta y se mueve para observar bien.

Louis asiente. “Cinco años en un bolsa cerrada y todavía huelen a ti, así que sí.”

Harry le sonríe, claramente enamorado, luego arruga su nariz de la manera que siempre hace cuando está tratando de no actuar completamente atraído de Louis. “Te extrañé. Sé que eso es, digamos, la cosa más obvia de decir pero, Lou…”

“Bueno, sé que técnicamente solo han sido cuatro días pero, yo también te extrañé.” Louis muerde su labio y mira hacia abajo, al cuerpo desnudo de Harry, al tatuaje que ha sido añadido a sus brazos y pecho. “¿Nuevos tatuajes? Cuéntame sobre ellos.”

“Tengo tanto que decirte. Y quiero escuchar de ti. ¿Cómo salió todo? Yo, um, te mandé correos. ¿La cuenta que creaste allá? Y, yo entré de vez en cuando para que pudieran quedarse válidos. Pero sí, miles de correos. Como que los usé como una manera de comunicarme contigo. Lo siento.”

“No lo sientas, bebé. No puedo esperar a leerlos. Quiero saber todo. Y, um… estoy cansado. Todo salió bien.”

“Yo… okay, pero puedes hacer eso después porque, digamos que, no te he visto en cinco años y me estoy muriendo aquí.” Harry desliza su mano debajo del polo de Louis y las pasa por los lados de su cuerpo, sobre sus costillas y alrededor de su espalda. “Quiero tocarte.”

Harry levanta el polo de Louis y lo saca por su cabeza, le empuja sobre la cama, viéndole como se acomoda en el colchón.

Desde la distancia, y con la luz del día viniendo por la ventana, Louis puede ver más del cuerpo de Harry y le deja sin aliento. En cuanto Harry gatea por la cama y se acerca a él, Louis pueda enfocarse mejor en el nuevo tatuaje en el centro de su pecho y se asombra, levantando su mano para tocarlo. El tatuaje es pequeño y las letras forman un círculo alrededor de la cara del reloj sin manos.

“Praeteritum, praesens, futurum,” dice Harry. “Zayn lo dibujó para mí.”

“Bebé…” Louis traza con la punta de su dedo alrededor de este, luego sube la mirada para encontrársela con la de Harry. “Yo…”

“Te amo, Lou. Aún, quiero decir. Ese eres tú. Mi pasado, presente y futuro. Siempre.”

Louis se le queda mirando y las palabras de Harry son tan sinceras, tan sentidas que, aun cuando está echado encima de él, desnudo, Louis no puede esperar otro segundo. “Muévete. Muévete.” Le da una palmada al hombro de Harry hasta que se voltea para el otro lado y Louis pueda salir de la cama.

“¿Qué- estás bien?” Harry pregunta, frunciéndole el ceño, casi sentándose por completo.

“Quédate ahí.” Louis estira su palma para detener a Harry de salirse de la cama, luego se voltea y abre su clóset. Se pone de puntas y toca alrededor de la cima del clóset hasta encontrarlo. Aun cuando no es rompible, Louis agarra el paquete con sus dos manos hasta llevarlo y dejarlo sobre la cama en frente de Harry.

“¿Todavía tienes esto?”

“Te dije que lo tenía. Ábrelo.”

Harry mira desde el paquete hasta Louis y repite la acción, luego lentamente lo desenvuelve. No es una caja larga, lo suficientemente grande para que encaje lo que está dentro y, está lleno de bolitas que se van a varias partes apenas Harry abre la tapa. Voltea sus ojos y se ríe despacio, luego mete su mano para sentir lo que es el regalo de Navidad de seis años.

Es una pequeña, rectangular, caja de terciopelo y Harry levanta su mirada con una sonrisa antes de que la abra para encontrar un pequeño y cuadrado dije de plata adjunto a una cadenita de plata. Gentilmente la levanta de la caja para inspeccionarla. Es bella, Louis sabe, porque él lo hizo para Harry. El dije es la constelación de Acuario, filigranado y con las estrellas incrustadas con pequeñas piedras amatistas. Cuando él las mano a hacer, Louis planeó mandárselo a Harry para Navidad, guardando el otro regalo para dárselo cuando él fuera a visitar algunos meses después. Después de que las cosas terminaran entre ellos, como un último intento, él empaquetó los dos regalos en la caja y se los mandó.

“Es hermoso, Lou. Gracias pero, no entiendo…”

“Hay otro regalo ahí. Pegado en el fondo para que lo puedas encontrar al último.”

Harry mete su mano a la caja, botando más bolitas en la cama, hasta que lo encuentra. Es una caja más pequeña y los ojos de Harry se abren cuando lo saca. “Lou…”

“Solo ábrelo.” Louis palmea la tapa de la caja y espera.

Lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que algo horrible apareciera, Harry levanta la tapa. Es un anillo simple de plata con un una piedra biselada turquesa en forma de cuadrado en el centro. Louis lo mandó a hacer al mismo señor que hizo el collar. “Oh… Louis, es hermoso.”

Harry es hermoso. Y aunque él originalmente pensó que el anillo fuera algo así como un anillo de lealtad, un sustituto hasta que su contrato con la NASA se terminará y retornara con Harry, se da cuenta que no quiere esperar más. “¿Cásate conmigo?”

“¿Qué?” Harry casi grita y manosea el anillo casi botándolo pero, atrapándolo entre sus dos manos antes de que caiga.

Louis encoje uno de sus hombros y se inclina para agarrar el anillo. “Yo… yo no quería esperar.” Sostiene el anillo entre su dedo gordo e índice y pregunta, “así que, ¿te casarías conmigo?”

“Sí.” Harry se le tira encima, tirándolo sobre su espalda, y besándole sin parar. Louis sujeta el anillo fuertemente para que Harry no haga que lo suelte y ríe cuando Harry le empieza a besar por toda la cara.

Cuando Harry parece satisfecho con el número de besos que le ha dado a Louis, se sienta y estira su mano, moviendo sus dedos. El anillo encaja perfectamente.

Harry sonríe traviesamente y empuja a Louis sobre su espalda. “Te la voy a chupar.”

Con un gemido, Louis cierra sus ojos y luego trata de relajarse mientras que Harry le besa por el pecho y costillas y estómago pero, no puede. “Bebé. Bebé, espera. Quiero… quiero tocarte también.”

“Dijiste que estabas cansado.” Harry se inclina hacia abajo y sopla contra el estómago de Louis, luego le baja los joggers y boxers y, gentilmente, besa la cabeza de la polla semi-erecta de Louis.

Louis asiente por el toque. “Lo estoy pero quiero… date la vuelta y échate al lado mío.”

“¿Sesenta y nueva?”

“Sí, échate para tu costado.” Louis palmea el lado de la cama y se saca sus joggers y boxers completamente.

Ellos se acomodan para que sus cabezas puedan estar entre las piernas del otro y, Louis besa la suave piel de los muslos internos de Harry mientras que se acomoda mejor.

“Te extrañé,” Harry susurra, algo que Louis apenas pudo escuchar, mientras que masajea las bolas de Louis y le masturba con un flojo puño.

Cuando Louis baja la mirada hacia su cuerpo pregunta, “¿le estabas hablando a mi polla o a mí?”

“Tu polla. Pero también te extrañé a ti. Solo… Shh…” Harry chupa la cabeza de la polla de Louis con su boca y este trata de no perderse a sí mismo con la felicidad. Fuerza a que sus ojos se queden abiertos y envuelve su mano alrededor de la base la polla de Harry, luego trata de dar igual de bien de como está recibiendo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo para Harry y Louis quiere darle la mejor mamada de su vida para arreglar esos cinco años de abstinencia pero, es difícil el poder concentrarse cuando Harry se lo está metiendo hasta el fondo. Gime alrededor de la polla de Harry y el sonido debió haber hecho algo en Harry porque este mueve sus caderas. Louis da lo mejor, lamiendo firmemente a lo largo de la parte inferior de la polla de Harry y chupando la cabeza de la forma en que a Harry le gusta.

Masajea la polla de Harry con una mano y jala sus bolas con la otra, luego presiona y masajea firmemente justo al lado de ellas antes de que deslice sus dedos a lo largo de la raya de Harry. No hay lubricante pero su piel está aún húmeda por la ducha, así que Louis realiza círculos por su orificio con la punta de su dedo, deslizando la puntita dentro cuando Harry se tira para abajo. Harry comienza a moverse rápidamente, metiendo y sacando la polla de Louis, succionando fuerte en la cabeza antes de que pase su lengua por la puntita, para luego metérsela hasta el fondo de nuevo.

Louis mira a las pelotas de Harry extenderse y sale de ahí, chupando la cabeza hasta que empieza a venirse y deja que se escape de su boca. Cierra sus ojos y le masturba, mientras que Harry comienza a disparar por toda la cara de Louis.

Cuando Harry termina, gatea por la cama y empuja a Louis sobre su espalda, y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, masturbándole y observando el desastre en las mejillas y labios de Louis. Las caderas de Louis comienzan a bajar el ritmo y gime, viniéndose sobre el puño de Harry y en su estómago.

“Joder, Lou. Eso fue jodidamente bueno.” Harry suspira con una sonrisa gigante y el cuerpo de Louis se eriza cuando Harry pasa su lengua sobre la punta de su polla.

“No, bebé, me bañaré. Estoy muy… estoy muy sensible.” Louis no puede ver con sus ojos cerrados y semen en sus pestañas pero, sabe que Harry está haciendo puchero de todas maneras. “Guíame hasta el baño. Estoy ciego.”

Harry se ríe y agarra la mano de Louis, sacándolo de la cama y hacia el baño. Le limpia la cara a Louis mientras que el agua calienta y se le une en la ducha, aun cuando acababa de salir. Ellos no se quedan mucho tiempo porque Louis sigue bostezando y aparentemente Harry usó casi todo el agua caliente más temprano, así que cuando están limpios, salen de la ducha, se secan y se meten bajo las sábanas.

“Quiero leer tus correos,” Louis susurra, su cara presionada contra el pecho de Harry.

“Mañana.” Harry recorre sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de Louis y, una vez más, Louis piensa que probablemente se lo debería de cortar. “Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.  
> thank you FullOnLarrie for letting me do this and once again, thank you for this masterpiece.  
> y a todos los que leyeron, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta gran fic. todos los créditos a la autora original así que vayan y denle mucho amor a su tumblr. ya está linkeado arribita.


End file.
